Operation: Runaway
by Snowykittens2
Summary: Sick of his life and the way his siblings treat him, Tony makes his own choice and runs away. Back home, each sibling, especially one of them, goes through the regrets and all four siblings start remembering the times they all spent together.
1. Running Away

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazing Spiez_

_Narrator-_

The dark night seemed so silent, the world almost holding its breath. It was so quiet, calm but it was in no way peaceful. Not at least to one person. It was nowhere near tranquil. It was, in many ways, the biggest decision of his life. He had to make his choice. Leave, or stay. Both had their pros and cons. But at the moment, leaving seemed to be better.

The young person sighed and glanced around his bedroom as he kneeled on the floor beside his bed. Only a few feet away was his sleeping brother. Totally oblivious to what was going on. The boy on the bed across the room was just simply snoring. Just like everyone else in the house.

The Clark house, his home, he was leaving his home, and his name was Tony.

Tony sighed quietly once more as he layed his head down on his arms, resting his head. Was this truly the answer? Running from his problems, what would it solve anyway? The youngest Clark was not sure, but he felt so unneeded here.

His own siblings said it themselves when the four of them had a falling out. It made Tony almost cry. But luckily, he held it to himself. Tony was tough and would not show tears.

_Yes, this is truly the right thing to do. I have to. I know this right._

Tony and his siblings were secretly a spies apart of a secret corperation called whoop. Being a spy gave Tony and his siblings access to many gadets. It also helped Tony alone on this because he knew how to take care of himself and stay hidden.

Tony dropped onto all four and reached underneath his bed and pulled out some suppiles he had been gathering. He rummaged through the supplies under his bed and DNA samples he had collected. If Jerry tried to whoop him, the system would not let him in this way if he had other DNA with him. He also gathered the spy gadgets he had gathered that Jerry let him take and keep. The good thing was, Jerry never gave a second thought as to why Tony wanted the gadgets, but the young Clark did have his own idea in mind.

He knew Jerry or even his Einstein brother could use some sort thingy to track him. Tony was only 11 and may pick up on things slowly sometimes but he knew a lot about being a spy. He was trained and knew what he was doing. This is why he had no choice but leave his Mpcom and High tech behind. These were gadgets his siblings could track.

But then, a new thought haunted him. Would anyone try to find him? Would he even be missed? I mean, he was the worst spy in the team he was in, according to his siblings that is, so he was not needed on the team and too be honest; he was not a good sibling either.

_They might though. Just to get me in trouble._ Tony thought with a small and silent grumble. He _knew _this was the right choice. There had to be a life better than this.

_I am an international spy. I can take care of myself! My siblings don't even want me around anyway so I won't be missed. _Tony thought, gathering the last of his stuff in his backpack. 100 dollars, some spy gadgets, a plane ticket he won in some contest, food, and water. Then he attached the DNA to himself for safety around the arm and covered it with his sweatshirt. Jerry could easily track him or whoop him from wherever he was. He needed this for protection. It would also make it harded to tract Tony as he fled.

Tony slipped the backpack over his shoulders and onto his back with a smile. Perfect. He was ready.

He thought about leaving a note but somehow, it did not seem right… plus Tony's siblings might be able to use it to track him. Besides, Tony's siblings knew what they did, there was no need for a note to explain. If they feel guilty now… well it is their own fault! They should know why he was leaving

Tony glanced once over more at his brother, Marc. The two of them shared a room and they were close, at least they used to be. As time went on, they drifted slowly apart and more as brothers, not friends or close brothers. Tony sort of missed it in a way, but all the same, he still felt anger toward his sibling cloest in age to him, he was at as much fault as Tony's other siblings.

Tony slipped on his fully charged rocket powered boots. Thank gawd he could just use these and not have to put on his whole suit! The rest of his spy suit was being left behind. Less stuff to carry.

Then quietly, silently, he slipped his window opened. He made sure he made no sound. He did not want to wake anyone. He had to leave in secret. Once out, the young Clark balanced on the window ledge and quietly shut the window once more before leaping off the window from two stories.

He landed with a grunt. As quiet as he could. He made sure of it. He glanced once more at his former house, before turning on his rocket boots and flying into the dark night.

**A/N**

**I was shocked at how many Amazing Spiez fics there are out there! I counted… 6 I believe. So many right? *Sarcasm* **

**Anyway this is my second fic overall and my first Amazing Spiez Fanfic. Keep in mind I am like 10 or something (not giving exact age because parents hate me giving even the smallest personal info)**

**So this nothing more than the prologue. This is not a one-shot. There will be other chapters once I get them posted. I expect I will get the next chapter up by Friday.**

**As you can see. I am horrible at writing, but I am trying my hardest here, so be nice. But if you have suggestions and helpful hints or you just want to say I am horrible writer. Go ahead. **


	2. Missing Brother

_Marc's POV- (Third Person)_

Marc blinked his eyes opened and slowly uncurled from his long and restful sleep. He swung his feet out from the cover and out over the edge of his bed and yawned, stretching. He glanced over at his clock. 9:00 A.M. He was up a tad bit early for a weekend but hey; he was probably more of an early bird then most of the family. He glanced up toward Tony's bed. Expecting to see a sleeping lump of a child, snoring quietly.

Surprisingly, the bed across from Marc's was empty. Marc cocked his head to one side in a confused state. Tony was never first up out of the 4 Clark kids. Or at the very least, up before Marc.

_He probably messed with my clock. It is probably past 10:30A.M. And now, everyone else is up._ Marc took out his MPcom to check the time. _9:00A.M…_

There was something weird going on; Marc knew this for a fact. And he normally got his facts rights. Then he shook his head side to side. _Maybe Tony just woke up early because he had trouble falling to bed after waking up at 8:00 or so. _It was still unlikely, but Marc did not have a better idea at the moment.

Marc slipped off his pajamas and slipped into his outfit he always wore. Green pants and a blue sweat shirt. The boy genius then produced to leave his own room and walk down stairs to enjoy a nice a breakfast.

When Marc went downstairs, he noticed the house was silent, empty. He had a pretty good guess that no one was home at the moment.

His guess was confirmed as he walked into the kitchen. A note was left on the dining room table. Marc picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Kids,_

_ Your mother and I went out for a few errands. We will be back after lunch sometime. Enjoy yourself, just stay out of trouble and be home in time for dinner. ALL of you._

_ Love  
Mom and Dad._

Marc placed the note back on the table and walked over to the fridge and grabbed some milk then proceeded to reach up above the fridge for the cereal. He then went over to grab a spoon and a bowl before finally getting back to the table. He poured himself a bowl of cereal with milk before eating the meal with slight enjoyment. He was hungry and the cereal provided relief but cereal was just not his favorite thing in the world.

Just as Marc was finishing his cereal, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. By how much noise was coming from the steps, it had to be more than one of his siblings coming down the stairs.

Marc was once again not let down by his smartness, the people who appeared were a fully dressed and out of their pajamas were Lee and Megan. But no Tony… _Wonder where he is?_

"Morning." Marc greeted, eating his last bite of cereal.

"Hey." Megan greeted, while Lee only muttered a greeting before walking away to grab a bowl and a spoon and poured his own bowl of cereal.

"You want any?" Marc offered to Megan.

"No thanks. Not hungry." Megan replied.

"You sure? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Plus it is also bad on your body to skip a meal; it will make you eat twice as much at the next meal. If anything, skipping a meal will only make you gain weight." Marc informed his sister.

"Yeesh! I said I was not hungry, I am trying to fast or anything!" Megan scowled before walking away to the fruit out on the counter and taking an apple for herself. "There, happy?"

"Hey, I just go by facts." Marc replied. He truly was the science geek/nerd of the family.

"Hey, we seem to be missing a small runt. Where is Tony?" Lee asked, in the middle of his chewing.

"Eww! Learn to chew with your mouth closed much?" Megan complained. She then added with a shrug. "I do not share a room with him. Ask Marc."

Marc narrowed his eyes even more confused. Where was Tony? If he was not in his room, or with their parents, the note made that clear, or anywhere in the house, where was there little brother?

"Perhaps he is at whoop for some reason? Training?" Marc offered.

"I take it you do not know either?" Lee guessed before adding. "I thought T gave up on Whoop training after that freaky card player who made the cards some masters were playing powers."

Before anyone could reply, Lee's cereal bowl began to rattle back and forth.

"I guess we are going to find out!" Marc exclaimed before the three spiez got sucked into the cereal and down into a whoop transfer, in other words, they were getting 'whooped.'

The kids screamed as they slid down the slide they were on. The Whoopings were never soft and caring. They were fast packed and rough.

Finally it was over and it was Lee who was first on the couch, face down, followed by Marc landing on top of Lee on his stomach then Megan landing on top of her two brothers. Megan landed on her feet with a pose.

"Nice landing boys." Megan said to her brothers below her.

"Great, now can you let us up, please?" Lee asked.

Megan got off then turned to Jerry. Lee and Marc got to their feet as well and stared at Jerry.

"Hello spiez. Someone broke into the whoop's secret lab during the night last night and we need you 4… wait where is Tony?" Jerry asked, giving the spiez a questioning look.

"We were hoping you knew!" Megan replied. "We really do not know."

"He is not with mom and dad who are out and errands, there was a note." He explained to his siblings. "And as far as we know, he is not in the house."

"Hmm…" Jerry narrowed his eyes in thought slightly, but his eyes never left his spiez. He then turned to his computers and began typing in some keys and commands.

"Oh my. This is very strange" Jerry admitted.

"What?" Marc replied, getting slightly worried. Why had Jerry not found there little bro yet? Surely he was okay and not…

"I cannot find Tony anywhere. I can find faint signals but there is almost always a stronger signal then the rest if it is the person I am seeking." Jerry muttered. Half to himself.

Marc closed his eyes and crossed his arm, what was going on? There had to be some reason Jerry could not find him. Then a new thought entered his mind that tied into this morning

_Wait, he would not leave willing right? But even then, Jerry would be able to find him right? Unless somehow Tony made so he could _not_ be tracked._ That sent the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up a little. He did not want to believe it, but the only other logical explanation would be that Tony was captured, and hopefully that was not the case.

"Hm… this is very strange. I cannot find him anywhere. And no one broke into your house last night. I think someone might have left last night but they must have left very quietly…"

Marc felt himself getting more worried by the second and found himself getting closer and closer to the side of the fact Tony ran away.

"Wait, so are you saying. Tony left last night?" Megan asked.

"Precisely. But it is a maybe as of now." Jerry said, giving a small nod.

Marc closed his eyes and thought back to this morning. He had not realized it the time, but the bed looked very unslept in and unmessy.

"I do not think Tony was in our room at all last night. If he was, he did not sleep there." Marc admitted.

Jerry closed his eyes. "It sounds as if Tony left on his own accord. Willingly. It is as if he left because he felt he had to, or wanted to."

Marc felt his heart drop at once. Jerry just said what he had been fearing most. "So, what you are saying is that Tony ran away." He said, letting a large pause come between 'Tony' and 'ran away.'

Jerry gave a sympathetic half smile. "I wish I could say there is some other expectation. I mean, I worry for my spiez safety as well. But I do believe he did."

Lee closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I can't believe T would run away like that. I mean why would he?"

Megan, who looked unusually upset, spoke up. "Well, we have to go and find him! He is only 11! He could himself into serious trouble."

"I agree." Jerry said. "You need to find him, but it can wait. I already gave you mission. In the mean time, I will try locate him myself. As soon as I have word, I will send it to you."

Marc balled his fists in frustration but did not argue and let his fists uncurl as quickly as he curled them. Jerry knew best.

"Now. As for your gadgets, your normal gadgets on hand will do just fine. Now go along spiez." Jerry said. He then pressed a button to whoop the spiez to the gadget room.

When the three spiez arrived to the gadget room, all three of them were unusually quiet and glum.

"Okay, check around for clues team." Lee ordered flipping on his own high tech to locate clues before walking away.

Megan walked away to another corner of the room and looked around for any clues

Marc looked at his sibling for a moment before sighing sadly. His mind was not on the mission at all. He was struggling to understand why Tony might have run away and where he might be. Judging by the unfocused faces of his siblings, Marc guessed they were not too focused on the mission either.

_Tony, where are you?_

_Tony's POV (Third Person)_

The youngest Clark sighed as he laid his head against the airplane window and looked out into the blue sky. He had made amazing timing. It had not even been dawn when he arrived at the airport. Tony smiled to himself; he even had been able to get there without any interruptions.

He was flying across the country and toward Oregon. He was getting as far as he could from whoop and from his siblings. Sure, they could fly to him to find him. But Tony was being extra careful. Making sure not to leave any footprints behind and trying to steer his siblings or whoop off course.

Tony held onto his backpack which currently held everything he had brought along. How he got past security he was not even sure. Maybe it was a lucky break for Tony. All he knew was right now was his main focus was to get away.

Tony glanced across the plane aisle and spotted a mother sleeping and two kids writing on piece of paper. By the looks of it. The kids looked 4 and 6. Or something like that.

"Oh so you can count on your fingers. And you just add four into your count right?" The littlest boy said to his older brother. The older one nodded.

Tony blinked at the scene. Marc used to help him with his own homework back when they were younger. Now, Tony just slacked off and did not really try as hard and used his brain power to study, think, and make decisions on missions. This did get him to trouble sometimes.

Tony looked away and looked back at the window as they flew. He found his mind drifting back to one of the times Tony asked for help from Marc.

_Flashback_

Tony sighed as he worked on the problems in front of him on the desk in his bedroom. These were too hard for him! He did not get math at all! All of those numbers you have to remember in order and which signs you need. They just could not make it easier could they? Tony sighed again. _I am 6 years old! Surely you do not have to do this in first grade right?_

"Hey Tony."

Tony glanced back to see his older, but not oldest, brother come through the door to the room they shared. Marc was only a few inches taller right now, and the second youngest in the Clark siblings, about age 7, but he was defiantly the most mature. He was also the smartest. He could easily be in the high school by now but he stayed in his own grade because he felt smarter when surrounded by those not as smart as him.

"What are you doing?" Marc asked, walking over

"Math." Tony groaned. "I do not understand when I will even use any of this in my life other then more school later on!"

Marc chuckled slightly. "You will need everything you are learning here. Trust me. School is very important." He then went and pulled up another chair and sat down taking the pencil from Tony's hand.

"Think of adding like this." Marc said taking out a spare piece of paper of no use to them anymore. "2+5. Okay, so what the problem is basically saying you are taking two of something then adding 5 to the pile and combining them." Marc then drew 2 things in one pile and 5 in the other on the sheet of paper. "If you add them together that is your answer. To add them, you count all of the objects in both piles. If you count them all. Then that is your answer. Try it."

Tony blinked, taking in all of this information. All he got out of it so far was to count the objects. _Okay._ Tony then counted the objects on the paper, coming up with 7.

"So… the answer is 7?" Tony asked.

"Correct!" Marc praised with a small nod. "Now try it without me."

"Okay…" Tony said, uncertain. He drew 4 objects and no other objects.

"Oh, so if it is plus 0. Then all answers are the other number in the problem right?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Marc said.

"Okay!"

Marc stayed with Tony as he did the whole worksheet. A few Marc had to help him with, but mostly, Tony was getting them right on his own. Finally Tony was done with all of his problems

"I thought it would never end!" Tony said, breathing a sigh of relief. He then turned to Marc with a smile. "Thanks bro."

"No problem Tony. I am always happy to help." Marc replied, smiling as well.

_End of Flashback_

_I never thought I say this now, but, I guess I sort of do miss my family._ But there was no going back now. He had made his choice, and Tony was not about to back down now.

**A/N**

** Thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like. Cause I think it is awful! XD I am just to critical on my own writing I guess. I will try to update frequently but hey, the only reason why I am getting updates in now is because I have a long weekend with a laptop that works. I wonder what to do at night when I have a laptop to type with. Hm… hard to say. ;)**

** Okay, I know the editing is not as good on this one as the last chapter but that is only because I did not have my older sister for help this time! So… don't yell at me for that!**


	3. The Replacement and The Dream

Lee's POV

"So any idea where Tony went?" I asked my siblings as we talked in Marc's room. After finishing our mission Jerry gave us, the three of us went straight home to come up with ideas to figure out where our missing sibling went. So far, we have come up with nothing. "Any clues on which we could maybe track him with?" I added.

"I have been searching our room top to bottom." Marc replied. "Found nothing so far."

"Wait I think I found something." It was Megan who broke in. I was interested now, any clue would help us.

"What is it?" I asked my sister. She looked at me for a minute then turned back to whatever she was staring at.

"Here, in the trash. It looks like a letter of some sort. And it is addressed to Tony!" Megan said handing over to Marc. I was slightly annoyed that my sister did not hand it to me but I understood why she did not. Marc truly was the best at this kind of thing.

"This is freshly thrown out, I would say less than a week ago. This might give us a clue. I will send it to Jerry for analysis." Marc said scanning it with his MPcom and sending it to Jerry.

"Great, what now?" I asked.

"How about finding a way to explain this to Mom and Dad?" Megan muttered half to herself. Then she spoke up. "I mean how will we explain that Tony is gone and may never come back?"

Marc looked unusually upset at that. "He _will_ come home! We just gotta find him."

I looked at Marc in slight surprise for moment. Why was he so sure? It seemed like Marc was trying to convince himself that Tony would come back, not just Megan and I.

"Yeah, Marc is right. We just gotta find the little guy." I said to my siblings.

All of sudden, we all heard a ringing sort of noise. It was Marc's MPcom. Marc flipped it out to answer it. Surprise, Surprise, it was Jerry.

"I got your message Marc. I am scanning it now and trying to figure out what it came from. In the mean time, until you find Tony, you will have to have a replacement for him in the household. I am sending you a robot of him so your parents and people at school do not notice his absents.

"Right Jerry!" I said nodding. I was not happy about the idea of a replacement. But I knew it was for the best.

Marc shut off his MPcom, slipped it back into his pocket, and sighed sadly. "Well, that is taken care of. What now?" Marc asked, flopping onto his bed.

I shook my head side to side. "No idea."

"Kids! Dinner time!" That was the sound of our parents. I grinned, even though I was upset, hey, a guy has got to eat.

The three siblings walked down the stairs only to bump into a familiar face.

"Tony?" It was Marc voice. I was too stunned to speak. Was it really him?

"No, I be a robot spies." I blinked away the disappoint from my gaze before looking away. At least the robot was convincing.

The four of us, my siblings, the robot and I, walked into the kitchen. We made a vain attempt to be cheerful. I could tell my parents were worried about us, apparently we are not that convincing but luckily, they did not speak on the matter at all.

_I just wish I knew one thing._ I thought. _Where is Tony?_

Later- Marc's POV

I looked around my room with a sad sigh. It was so empty, alone. My own brother, he just left with no explanation, not telling anyone. _But why?_ I had no idea myself, and I was the smart one.

I sighed once again and tossed in my bed until I was staring up at the ceiling. My hands folded across my chest. _What now?_ My thoughts became more blurred, without hardly realizing it, I found myself drifting off into an uneven sleep.

Dream- Marc's POV

I blinked my eyes open, confused. Where was I? I sat up and looked around. _I hope I am dreaming._ If that was not the case, then I had a bad case of sleep walking in a blank white room.

"Hey Marc." My eyes widen in astonishment. _That voice.._. No! _Don't turn around! You will just be disappointed._ I scolded myself. But nothing could stop me from looking.

Standing there, with his arms crossed was my younger brother, Tony.

"Tony! Your okay!" I cried then lowered my gaze embarrassed. _I sounded like a girl just then, didn't I?_

"Yes you did Marc." Tony told me, smiling and uncrossing his arms. I looked at him confused, how could Tony read minds?

"Wait, this is nothing more than a dream isn't it?" That would allow for everything to make sense, unfortunately, it meant that Tony was still missing. My eyes glittered with pure depression once more.

"Sort of." This thing said to me. "This is actually in your mind and I am your sub-conscious of memories to help you figure out why your little brother an off in the first place."

"Okay, but dreams are created and played in the mind you know." I said to my sub-conscious person or Tony in this case I guess.

"Just call me Tony to make things easier. You will get mixed up anyway if you don't. I also will hate it if you call me a 'thing'" Okay, it was freaky having someone reading your mind, even if it was yourself. "Hey, you might as well say things out loud. I am your mind. Oh and this may be a dream, but these memories are real and this will most likely help you out."

"Oh and I have a question about the whole dream thing. Aren't dreams in those clouds above your head when you close your eyes?" Tony asked.

"No! That is just a cartoon thing!" I looked away, slightly annoyed. "That is something Tony would say."

"Hey, keep in mind you wanted me to show up like this. The personality just comes with it. If you wanted me to be smart and logical you should have made me you!" Tony informed.

"That is something I would say." I told Tony, slightly smug.

"Hey, I am still apart of you so even if I am not you. I still get something."

"Right…"

"Anyway, follow me. I will help you think with your mind to find a better idea to what happened to make Tony run away, not that you have an explanation." Tony said walking away.

"Hey! Who says we do not have a logical explanation!" I argued, hurrying after Tony.

"Uh, you."

"Oh, right. Not use to this yet." I admitted.

"At least you are learning to speak with your words now Marc."

Tony led me all around my mind, one second we were in a white room filled with nothing, the next we were in an organized office. _Is..._

I shook my head. "Is this all real?"

Tony smiled at me. "Nice save. Yes this all real. To you anyway. This where all of your smartness is stored and your memories."

"Right." I muttered looking around. To be honest this is truly what I imagined my mind to be like. Intelligent, organized, and calm.

Even though I was enjoying a tour of my own mind, I was getting impatient. When were we going to find the information to help us!

"Oh, so I thought you wanted a tour of your brain." Tony said, holding up his hands in front of himself in a defensive matter. He clearly must have caught my thoughts. "My bad."

"That is why I am here isn't!" I screamed at Tony.

Tony did not even flinch at first. I was confused, why was he not saying anything? At first he was silent; than I saw tears start to get drawn into his green eyes. The gaze I was looking into was depressed and upset. It took my entire being not go over and comfort myself or Tony or whatever you wanted to call him!

"Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

All of sudden, the tears left. "Yep, I was just demonstrating what happens when one brother screams at another. Think about it Marc."

I was confused, where was he going with this I had no idea.

"Think about it a little. Any falling outs you have had recently? Between the four of you?"

I closed my eyes. I was in my own mind for peat sakes! I need to remember, anything to help us find Tony.

My eyes opened.

"You remember something?"

"Yes." I whispered, my heart wrenching at the memory.

"Just play it out for me. It helps to talk about it."

Flashback- Narrator

It had been a failed spy mission for our young spies. The four of them were riding home in the whoop jet. No one was speaking however, the tension blocked out any feeling or need to speak.

Marc glanced over at his other siblings and muttered quietly to himself. If only they had gone according to plan, they would have a bad guy captured, a few less people injured, and one less place in the world destroyed.

Marc felt a small buzzing in his pocket. It was his MPcom. Marc took it out and pushed the button to turn it on. It was Jerry.

"Hello Spies. I need to talk with all of you." In response, the other Clark siblings came over and crowded over the MPcom. "I heard the mission hit some rough spots spies."

"You could say that." Lee said to Jerry.

"The only reason why it did was because no one listened to my plan!" Marc growled out loud. He had meant to keep the thought to himself, but he could not help it.

Megan narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Please, the only reason no one followed your plan is because it made no sense!"

"Well if someone had a better idea they should have suggested it before we all went out there doing different things!" Lee argued. "I mean what kind of team are we if you do not listen!"

"Shut up Lee!" Megan scowled at her brother. "Just because you are the oldest does not mean you get to boss us all around!"

The three oldest Clark sibling s were glaring daggers at each other. It was surprising that they did not launch themselves at each other in a frenzy of fists and kicks.

"Uh, hey guys." Tony said, speaking up for the first time. "We should try to get along…"

All three siblings glared at their younger sibling.

"Shut up Tony! Just shut up! No one needs to hear the words of a second rate spy like you! We hardly even need you and your mess ups on the team! So just shut up! "Megan roared at her sibling. Marc only looked away with a small nod of argument and Lee muttered a few words under his breath

For a few moments, the air plane was silent, except for the roar of the jets on the jet. Tony looked at his siblings in shock. His eyes were bright with tears but none fell and he walked away calmly and focused on his own station.

None of his siblings spoke up for him, but after that, Jerry left the spies along and the 4 focused on their own controls. Not one was speaking to their other siblings.

Back to dream- Marc's POV

"That must be the reason he ran away. We were too harsh on him. I… this is my entire fault… I" I was close to crying.

Tony, who was next to me, rolled his green eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You think it is all your fault. How many times have I had to deal with this with you like this, I question?"

"Hey!" I argued.

"Okay, two things. One, you know if it was your fault in this case, it would not just be your fault. You have others to blame and be angry at. Two, you know this is not what made Tony run away." I looked up at Tony in surprise.

"So you made me remember that just for guilt!" I growled at Tony.

Tony shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He paused. "The reason I did it was to open up your mind to why he left more. You never really ever considered he left because of you and your siblings did you."

"Well… I but I…" I sighed in defeat. "No."

"That is what I thought. What this brought you too is that Tony ran away because he felt un-needed. Un-welcomed." Tony said to the nearly sobbing Me.

"I guess… so this is our fault." I muttered quietly, sounding defeated.

"Okay! Start using your own brain and stop making your sub conscious Tony here do all the work!" Tony scolded me before dropping into a normal level voice. "Think about it. There is some part that we are all missing. You just need to keep it in mind as you gather clues to find him. If you can figure out what happened. It might help you find your brother."

"Can't you just tell me?" I asked.

"If you do not know. I do not know. If you do know, then I do not need to tell you." Tony said as the dream began to dissolve.

End of Dream- Marc's POV (Third Person)

Marc woke up in a cold sweat. He sat straight up, panting in alarm. _Was that dream real?_ Marc felt his face. It was sticky with tears. _I was crying…_ It was slightly embarrassing to think that Marc was crying but his dream did give him some information. Whatever happened, Tony ran away because of his siblings. Whether it was truly his siblings or not was the question. _At least, that is what my dream said._ _I think_. Even Marc's dreams made something that could be said straight forward sound complicated!

Tony's POV (Third Person)

It was about 7:00P.M Oregon time, 10:00P.M his time, when Tony plane finally landed. Tony got off without hesitation. It was time to start his freedom in Oregon.

Tony weaved around the people in the airport. It was surely a busy day for the Portland Oregon airport. Don't ask why Tony was in Portland of all places, that was just where the ticket sent him. _How did I get the ticket in the first place? Must have been something I won through signing up for random stuff on the internet._ Tony shrugged and made his way out of the airport and onto the street.

_I might as well find somewhere to sleep. Maybe a nice alley._ Tony blinked. _That sounds slightly uncomfortable. I guess I gave up comfortable sleeping the moment I walked out the door of my own home._

The moment Tony stepped foot out of the undercover parking area of the airport. A hand grabbed Tony on the shoulder.

"Hey let go of me! Help! Hel...mmmm" One minute, Tony was walking, and now Tony was struggling against someone who grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth to gag him. Before anything else happened, Tony blacked out.

** A/N**

** What happened to Tony? You just gotta wait girls and boys. Cliffhanger.**

** Thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them. Please continue to review.**

** Oh and sorry for the very long chapters. It is just; I cannot fit everything I want to type in less than 2000 words.**


	4. A Clue and A Reason

Megan's POV

"So I am confused. You say it is our fault, but at the same time it is not?" Lee asked Marc, his arms crossed.

"Well yes." Marc sighed. "Do I need to explain it all over again?"

"That would be nice." I said to my brother. _Okay, I know you are smart, but speak in English!_

"Okay, I will try in simpler terms." Marc sighed.

"Great." I said to Marc, crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently.

"Okay, so the only thing that would cause to run away was us. I know this because nothing else in his life is abnormal. His teachers teach him different, he has things he wants, and we know he is not a cry baby about not getting stuff he wants. So the only people to chase him out of the house is…" Marc was cut off by Lee.

"Us."

"Well yes. It would be his family to drive him away and because we know our parents would never cause Tony to run away, it had to be us." Marc said sadly. "But, if you think back. We have not done anything to bad that we know of to Tony. At least to make him run away."

"What about that failed mission not too long ago?" Lee asked. I could hear guilt leaking out of his voice clearly.

"I considered that as well." Marc told Lee. Judging by the tone of my brother's voice, I could tell he was feeling guilty about that too. I sighed quietly to myself. _I guess we were hard on him._

"But I think it was not that, I asked Tony about that situation that night, he said he was fine and I could tell he was not lying. That or he was not as upset as he let on in the first place." Marc said, bring me back to reality.

"Okay, so what was the reason?" I asked, getting slightly impatient.

"Either we are missing something or Tony thinks he is mad at us. As in, someone could have made it sound like we were upset with him or maybe he overheard us talking about something else that made him react the wrong way when we weren't even talking about Tony." Marc replied.

Marc's POV (Third Person)

Marc looked at his siblings seriously; they really needed to figure out what happened to Tony quickly. Maybe it would be too late by the time they figured it out, maybe he was…_No! Tony is not dead. I am sure of it._ Marc thought, confidence coursing throughout his veins.

All of a sudden, the three spiez in the kitchen were sucked in through the fridge. _Another Whooping. _Marc thought with a quiet sigh to himself. He was too depressed and too in thought to think about the slide that was sending them to Whoop Headquarters.

The next thing Marc knew, he was sitting on the whoop couch, looking up at Jerry.

"Spiez, I have news. The letter that was addressed to Tony was some sort of thing he won. All we could get from it was that he won a plane ticket." Jerry informed the spiez.

Marc's eyes widen slightly. He smiled slightly. _We have a lead now_.

Lee got to his feet and balled his fist in the air. It was clear he was determined. "Come on spiez, we got a little brother to find."

_Tony's POV_

_Oh, my head_. I moaned quietly and sat up, rubbing my head. _Where am I?_ I had no idea. I was in some sort of house. I got to my feet and explored, where ever I was. I was in some sort of room. I tipped my head to one side. _How did I get here?_ I wondered.

All of a sudden, a woman walked into my room. At first, I was alarmed, I was ready to fight if needed, but I was too lightheaded to stand straight on my own two feet. Then the women smiled at me.

"Be calm dear. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I saved your sorry butt!" The women told me. I was confused once more.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the women.

The Women frowned. "You were attacked by some strange man. Seeing as I used to have kids… She broke off for a second, and then went on "You were in trouble and I could not let you get hurt. I know I do not know you and you do not know me but I have a soft spot for kids. Why were you at the airport alone? I asked if anyone knew you, no one did. Seeing as you were knocked out and no one knew you, I had no choice but to bring you back to my place." She smiled once more. Amusement danced in her eyes. "If I go to court for stealing a kid, you will speak for me, right?"

I giggled slightly at that, sitting back down on the bed in the room. Then I grew more serious. I had to act mature or this lady will turn me in for sure.

"What is your name dear." The women asked. "I am Lisa."

"Uh…" I paused, was it wise to tell a stranger my name?

"I promise I will not hurt you. If I do, you have permission to call the police on me." Lisa said, tossing me a phone. I narrowed my eyes at Lisa then pressed a button on the old cell phone. _It works!_ I thought in shock. _Okay, I guess I trust her…_ I thought, still uncertain.

"I am Tony." I told Lisa, holding out hand then grimacing at the new pain. I held my arm as pain shot up it in waves,

"That man who grabbed you must have hurt you." The women whispered nicely. She then gently placed her hand on my bad arm. I flinched slightly.

"It is not broken. Just a pulled muscle and a bad scratch. You will be fine with rest." Lisa said, applying ointment to my open wound. Thank Gawd it did not sting!

"Alright, now, explain Tony." Lisa said her voice Harding. "Are you hear alone?"

I hesitated. "Yes I…" I scratched the back of my head sheepishly with my good hand. "Will you promise not to send me back from where I came from?"

"That would be hard seeing as I do not even know where you live." Lisa reminded.

"Right… hey, where is my backpack?" I asked.

"That person who tried to take you stole a lot of the stuff out of it. I did not pay attention to what he stole though what is left of it is in the closet. Now answer my question." Lisa told me, I could tell she was getting slightly impatient.

"I… I ran away. I am from across the country. I ran away from life because… of my siblings." I whispered, the memories coming back. A few tears threatening to fall.

Lisa was silent for a moment. I felt her put a comforting hand on my shoulder and rub it tenderly. Like a mother comforting her child.

"Tony, explain. I mean, if they just teased you, then won't it be harsh to run away." She paused, "But is something more than that, right?"

I nodded and sniffed. "Yeah, it goes like this."

Flashback- Tony's POV (Third person)

Tony was walking to his locker. It was just about the end of the day. Soon the bell would ring signaling freedom. _They make this school thing to long_. Tony thought, grabbing his backpack and slamming his locker shut.

Finally, the end of school bell rung. Tony smiled before walking away from the lockers and toward the front of the school. He spotted his siblings on in front of the steps of the school. _Wonder how they got out so early._ Tony shrugged and slowly pushed open the door to the school only to stop. His siblings were talking about him. _Why?_ Curious, Tony leaped into some nearby bushes for cover; he peered out from the bush, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe Jerry made us team up with Tony! He is so complained and worthless." Tony heard Megan complain to their other siblings.

"I agree, we had better ask Jerry if we can have him off of our team." Lee said, crossing his arms.

Tony's eyes widen in shock, _they want me… off the team? But, but why?_

"I say we get Jerry to send him away from our family and wipe the memory of everyone he knows. That way, he will have never and never will be again, a part of our lives." That was Marc speaking.

Tony heard his sibling muttering words of agreement to each other. To upset to even go out and confront them himself, Tony leaped out of the bushes and around his siblings and straight home.

He beat his siblings and his parents home. Tony ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door and began to pace the floor. Furious and close to tears.

"How dare they try to get rid of me? What did I do to them?" Tony screeched, then he closed his eyes and let a few tears fall.

Tony looked at his desk and noticed a letter for him. He had read it all already, it had been addressed to him and it had a plane ticket to Oregon with a note that said. 'You are a winner.'

Tony picked up the letter and crumpled it in his hand angrily. _I won't stay where I am not wanted! They want me to leave? Well they are getting their wish!_ _I will leave, I just won't tell anyone. I hope they are happy, because they are forcing me to leave my own home._

End of Flashback- Tony's POV

I was in tears by the time I was finished. I was never one to cry, especially in front of people I hardly knew. Only my siblings and my parents have ever seen me cry.

"I guess I can see why you left little one. I would leave too if that was truly the case but…" Lisa used the word that always shown me the bad side, the good side, or both. "Would your siblings really they say that without warning? And who is Jerry?"

"Uh… our coach for… martial arts?" I offered. I forgot I was not talking to a spy.

"Okay. But think a little, would they really do that?" Lisa asked me. I closed my eyes.

"I… am not sure. I mean I guess Marc would not… I mean he would not use science for that!" I admitted. I guess the more I thought about it, the more I realized that nothing made sense.

_But I heard what I heard! And for now, that is what I am going off of._

**A/N**

** Okay so now you know why Tony ran away. What you do not know, is why his siblings said that. Oh I know, seeing as I am the author but if I told you, then that would be no fun. ;)**

** Sorry it took so long. School started back up again and busy once more. Oh and guess what? We just had a speaker today with the most amazing story I have heard! It was so sad, but it gave me an idea for a story in this or maybe in a future story…**


	5. Thunderstorm

**A/N**

** This chapter did not turn out as good as I wanted it too but I like parts of this chapter, so here is chapter 5.**

**Oh and as a response to one of the reviews from last time. (Yes, I read all of the reviews I get. I am just very lazy at responding to them and I am sorry I do not) I am sorry I do not use connectives (I think that is what they are called… grammar/spelling is not my high point. XD) like don't or you're or… you get my point. I don't know why I do that. When I type, I guess it feels more normal, but trust me. I don't talk normally like 'I do not…' Or 'you are…' So yeah, I will try hard to use those in my stories. Sorry that I have not been doing it already ladies and gentlemen!**

**And now… presenting chapter 5.**

Marc POV (Third person)

Marc, Megan, and Lee flew through the air in the whoop spy jet. Marc let his gaze wander to the ground, thinking how weird it was they were going to the airport in there spy outfits as if it was their normal wardrobe.

Marc heard his MPcom vibrate and took it out and clicked it on. It was Jerry, what a surprise.

"Hello spies. I have good news. The airport has been shut down for 30 minutes starting at 8:00A.M. You'll have to hang out near the airport until then. Then, once the airport closes, it will give you 30 minutes to find any clues that might help you." Jerry told us.

"What are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" Megan asked. She and Lee had come over to Marc's chair, leaving the jet on auto-pilot.

"Maybe if we can figure where Tony went, that could be helpful." Marc muttered.

"Alright, that will be your job bro, hacking into the flight information center." Lee said to Marc.

"Right." Marc nodded slightly. He was sort of out of it. And it was clear why

Marc was still trying to process why Tony had left. He was still not sure why he had left, and right now, he was not sure how it would help them find there lost baby brother, but he just had to know. It was just one of those things, one of those feelings.

Marc looked down at his MPcom and began clicking into a few things, flipping through files and different things. His face very serious. He was starting his own job, looking up Tony's files on the internet and other things he had gone on. It was not hard to hack into Tony's personal information. His password to everything was 'Tonyrulez' and his username/email to everything was Tony_Clark_is_number_1.

Not too hard to figure out.

What was confusing so far, was that all of the websites he was finding, Marc saw none that were having and have been holding a free plane ticket ride. _Okay, this weird._ Marc looked over each website, carefully, closely. Nothing that involved a free ticket was included. Marc raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_If he didn't get the ticket off the internet, then where could he have gotten it from? Tony is not one to just sign up for things randomly at things, he is too lazy. So… what does it mean?_

Marc sighed and shut off his MPcom, letting himself sink into his seat, letting his eyes rest a little by letting them fall to a closed state.

"I do not understand why Jerry sent us hours in advance! We could be in our own beds right now, sleeping!" Megan complained, her arms crossed.

Marc reopened his eyes and glanced over at his sister. He blinked then looked down at the clock. It currently read 11:30P.M. It was late, that was for sure.

"Jerry did not know when he could get the airport to close down for us, so he wanted us here so we're ready when it happens. And since he got it closed so early in the morning, he wants us to wait here so our parents won't be suspicious of us leaving the house on a Monday that we have off of school, at 7:00A.M!" Marc growled, clearly impatient. "Now get some sleep!"

The air plane was quiet after that. Marc was not one to snap out orders like that. The other two siblings were confused, but left it at that for now.

Marc slid into his chair further and shut his eyes all the way, shutting out all noise from the outside world. Right now, he just wanted to slip into the dark world of sleep.

Dream- Marc's POV

"You know. Snapping at your siblings like that won't help."I opened my eyes to see I was back in the white room once again. Tony/my subconscious was looking at with a serious look on his face. His arms crossed.

"What do you want now? I am so not in the mood." I growled, my eyes flashing.

Tony shrugged. "Hey, you're basically saying you're not in the mood to talk to yourself. And it is hard for yourself to go away."

"Well maybe I am! Now leave me alone!" I snapped.

Tony chuckled. "Touchy today aren't we?"

"Just shut up and leave!" I said, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Tony shook his head side to side. "You really need to stop blaming yourself Marc. Think about it. Think about what you know and use that brain of yours. Think. Tony leaving with no explanation that you can think of, a weird way he got a plane ticket, does it not scream that something weird is going on?"

"Like what?" I asked, sighing in defeat.

"Think!" Tony snapped.

"Well…" I said, scratching the back of my head. "I guess it sort of says… someone is involved and was trying to split us up? But that is not likely at all I mean…"

"Uggh! You were right on it! Yes! You know that is what happened! Stick with it! No wonder your brother left. You are not helpful with anything and besides, you really sort of dropped out of his life." Tony grumbled.

That struck me harder than any insult I had ever gotten, any hit from any bad guy I had ever gotten, that was as cold of a hit as could be.

"You good for nothing Bast…" I swallowed hard. No need to cuss at myself. I let my teeth grit together, sliding side to side before looking at the green eyes before me, my own eyes burning with hatred.

"What gives you any right to say it's my fault?" I whispered. My voice slowly rising to a screeching shrill "Maybe it was! But you know what? You telling me that does not help. I have to find Tony. And if you will not help me, I guess I might as well just wake up!"

Tony grinned at me. "You are finally getting it. I guess my brilliance is working."

"You have done nothing to help! In fact you have been nothing but a stupid male version of a female dog this whole time! I swear I'll…"

End of dream- Marc's POV

"Marc! Wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I nearly jumped three feet in the air. I looked up to see a familiar female looking down at me. Her black neatly made still. Her lips natural and face natural, no make-up.

"Marc? You okay? You were making a lot of noise in your sleep." Megan asked softly. I was wondering why she talking so quietly until I realized the quiet snoring that was still in the air meant Lee was sound asleep.

"Uh yeah, just dreaming." Marc replied.

"Really? You were close to cussing or something. At least it sounded like that. Are you sure you are okay?" I was slightly surprised at how truly worried my sister sounded.

"I…" I sighed; I was not good at lying. I never was. "No, I guess I'm just worried about Tony."

Megan face softened. "I understand. But don't worry, we _will_ find Tony."

"How are you so… sure? I mean what if he is hurt or something or we can't get him to come back or…" I stuttered. It was just them I realized how pathetic I sounded.

"He will come back Marc and…" She hesitated. I could tell something was biting her.

"What?" I asked my slightly older sister.

"Well…I know you and Tony were really close at one point in time and I know you guys still love each other as siblings but… Marc, ever since we became spiez, you and Tony. You guys just sort of drifted apart. If anything, we are closer now than ever I guess." Megan said. There was no jealousy or sneering in her voice. Only concern and a serious edge to it.

I narrowed my eyes. My own subconscious had said that as well. I guess it was hard to admit to yourself and hearing it from yourself, but the truth was, I knew I had different friendship/relationship with Tony then I had when we were younger. I guess we grew apart as we got different interests. I was more into school and achieving better intelligences and Tony was more into goofing off, having fun, choir, and keeping his image.

I mean, we still talked, but… Megan was right. Out of all of us. Megan and I were the closet right now. I really felt bad about that now that I thought about. Maybe it was not the main reason Tony left, but… it had to be a small part… right? I looked out of the window; did Megan blame me for Tony running away? Did Lee? If they knew, would my own parents?

I could not help but ask, even though I deeply feared the answer.

"Do you think…?" I started then swallowed thickly. "Do you think that it's my fault?"

Megan gave me a smile.

"No. At least not a big part of it. In some way, we all are at fault Marc. We just got to find out why."

"I guess so." I muttered letting my gaze switch to the floor. I knew what Megan had said was the truth, all of it.

I just wish it was _not_ the truth.

Tony's POV

I sighed quietly as my head lay against my pillow on my, or I guess temporarily my, bed. My eyes flicked to the window. It was so rainy right now. The rain itself seemed to come down in sheets and pound against the ground with thundering force.

Then came the lightning and Thunder.

I hated Thunderstorms. I was fine when I had someone else with me, or others. But still, I hated them. The loud crashing, the flash of light…

It just freaked me out.

Of course, tonight, I would have no one to turn too. No one to comfort me. Lisa was in her own room on the next floor and well… it just felt wrong to go and seek help from her when I only have known her for a day or so.

I turned away from the window and closed my eyes, trying my best to close off all crashing noises.

At the same time, I was thinking about my siblings. Where were they? Were they looking for me? Did they even miss me?

I had a feeling the answer to all of those was no.

I opened my eyes once more. Trying to block out the noise was not working.

_I remember when I was younger. About…6, there was a thunderstorm at night and…_

Dream- Narrator

_Crash!_

At least that is what the noise sounded like. It was so loud, scary. Tony eyes shot open. _Thunder…_ He thought his gaze slightly panic. Tony dragged himself to a sitting position. His gaze remained firmly on the window. His hands gripping his blanket, a small whimper escaping his mouth.

"Sounds like a bad one." Tony glanced to the side of him and spotted Marc awake as well. Marc's gaze was not scared, only calm.

"Judging by the recent weather patterns and the effect that has so far come of it. I won't be surprised if this lasts for an hour. Much longer than the normal thunderstorm." Marc stated before his eyes widen, even the dim night light, Tony could still see a new excited sparkle in his older brother's eyes.

"Hey! Maybe even a tornado will come of this storm! I have never seen one in real life. It would be really cool to see one I mean think about how powerful those winds inside one are! In fact…" Marc then broke off, hearing a small whimper from the other side of the room.

"I mean… this storm will be over in no time, Tony. Promise." Marc whispered softly, his voice dropping from excitement to kind and understanding.

"Hopefully…" Tony whispered, shivering slightly.

Marc narrowed his eyes in thought. Fears were all a part of the mind, yet your mind was the one thing that could overtake you and control your feelings, even if it's irrational what is thing is controlling you.

Marc looked outside the window and waited patiently. Finally, a flash of lightning flashed outside.

_1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi, 5 Mississippi…_

Then the thunder came.

Marc smiled then turned back to where Tony's bed was. What he saw was a mound covered by blankets. Marc gave a sad frown.

"Don't worry Tone. The Thunderstorm is 5 miles away." Marc soothed, trying to coax the boy out from under his covers.

"How do you know?" Tony asked, his head appearing out from the blankets.

"I counted with Mississippi. For example." Marc explained, waiting for another flash of lightning. Once it flashed he began counting. "1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi._" _Then the thunder came._  
_"Okay, so I got three counts in right? That means the thunderstorm is three miles away. Try it." Marc encourage.

Tony nodded and looked outside, waiting for the lightning. He then began counting in his head.

"Wait… Missississisispi?" Tony asked, missing the thunder.

Marc sighed and thought. He then got an idea. "Try replacing Mississippi with Butterfinger."

Tony's eyes brighten up slightly. "I love Butterfinger!"

"I know." Marc said, chuckling slightly.

Marc waited patiently as Tony focused on the outside world. The first few flashes, the Thunder and lightning were really close together. It caused Tony to whimpering slightly. Then finally, about 10 minutes later, the sound of thunder began to retreat. Tony calmed down.

"Thanks Marc…" Tony whispered pulling himself underneath the covers again and letting his eyes flutter close.

Marc smiled at his sibling and pulled the covers over him as well.

"Goodnight Tony, sleep well. Don't worry, the thunderstorm is almost over and is now moving away." Marc whispered, already once again drifting off into sleep land.

"I know, thank you Marc." Tony whispered. "Goodnight."

End of flashback- (Tony's POV)

_1 Butterfinger, 2 Butterfinger, 3 Butterfinger, 4 Butterfinger, 5 Butterfinger..._

The Thunderstorm was ending by the time I was shocked out of my memory by another flash of lightning. I was happy but sad at the same time. Happy that the thunderstorm was over and that I had missed most of it. But I still had a feeling of depression, and I knew why.

Whether I want to admit it or not, I really missed my home, my family, and most importantly…

I missed my siblings.

**A/N**

** Alright, long authors note.**

**Two hours of writing for a chapter that did not even have that much going on! Uggh! I hope I got all of the connectives right… XD**

** Okay so I like and dislike this chapter. For different reasons.**

**Like: ****I like it because of the dream bit (Dreams with Marc are funny… XD. I like writing about them…) I was actually only going to do the dream thing one time in my story but I enjoyed it too much I had to do another one… I also like the fact I am now using words together like don't aren't, you're, ect.**

**Dislike:**** Too rushed, too much trying to be stuffed into one chapter. (Even though it is very long…) Not as well edited. No real action. I am also worried you guys will not like it. I also do not like that I am not adding enough of flashbacks and that the one in this chapter was not that good. **

**If you had not already guessed, almost every chapter will have a flashback of some sort. But I need to add more of flashbacks that not only explain the story but that show some information about the Clarks. Don't worry, there will be more soon. If you**

** I hope you liked the chapter though. Don't worry, something big is about to happen, not the biggest event in the story yet, but… something… interesting… just got to wait to find out. ;)**

** Oh, and I don't seem to sound selfish or rude, but I really do enjoy seeing reviews, if it's not too much trouble, could you guys review more, if you can please? I do not care if it is praise or a flame or anything you can do in a review. It's just… It really helps me with writing and makes me want to write more. (I hope I am not sounding whinny or needy!) Thanks everyone who has been reading/reviewing this so far though! I really appreciate it and I hope you guys are liking it!**

** Until the next chapter…**

** See ya around!**


	6. Bad dream hatred

**A/N:**

**5 Reviews! Awesome! Thanks guys so much! From now on I will respond to all reviews I get in the authors notes! So, let's start back with chapter 4's reviews, unless you reviewed again in the next xhapter then I will just get you there. (If you have a question about the story you do not want to become public, just shot me a PM)**

**Puppet-with-a-gunXD: ****You will just have to wait and see what happens. I will tell you this. They won't meet up for awhile. You got a wait some more chapters before the siblings meet again.**

**Endermoon:**** Really? Thanks so much! I'm really glad you like and hope you like this newest chapter. **

**CloudstarofShadowclan:**** Uh... no idea where I got the counting thing from. I think someone taught it to me and well... I think it is one of those things I remembered for some weird reason. I also needed a new flashback idea and that came to mind. **

**I also love seeing characters fragile like, all scared and in need of comfort. I do like reading those type of Fanfics/parts as well.**

**Ammy14k:**** I really do love any tips you or anyone else has so feel free to give me more. I am not that good of writer since grammar is my sucking point (I am much more a number brain)**

**Smileyb1:**** Wow really? You think so? Thanks! I am glad you like it!**

**nnmm:**** I am glad you think it is excellent. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Now that I am done with that...**

**Onward with Chapter 6!**

_Somewhere in the world... (Narrator)_

"Masters! The youngest spy, he is alone. He does not have his siblings with him. What should we do now? Should we get him?"

Two people, siblings, sat side by side.

"Soon my evil friend. Soon. This is our chance, correct?" The adult girl spoke, an evil smile played upon her face.

"Very true. Soon, we will not only have one member of those annoying kids, but we will also have one of those annoying teenage girls!" The male spoke. His eyes furious.

"Calm yourself brother." The woman replied. "We will have our revenge soon. Very, very soon." The woman chuckled slightly.

"I know sister. Our revenge is perfect, we just got to separate the two teams whoop trained so that they will be shattered and unable to protect whoop! So...we can take over Whoop and take our revenge!" The male replied

"Yes, it truly is perfect. Our plan is anyway. I know my target, and thanks to our friend who is helping us." The women glanced over at the kid who come in before calling the adults 'masters.' "My target will not know who is going after him and never will. If you know what I mean." The women winked slightly. "I truly am very smart."

"Yes, you are sister."

"Who is your target?"

"Hard to say, I have a bone to pick with all three teenage girls, I should not pick Sam because she is too smart. So I guess it comes down to a coin flip with the other two."

"Just don't take too long, once we got our targets, the others will surley follow." The sister reminded

"Who says your target will even want to be saved?" The brother asked, a knowing grin on his face.

"How would you know anything?"

"Because we have been spying and waiting for the right moment." The brother blinked, the two shared something that affected the Clarks.

"Right." The sister replied before turned away and heading out the door, grabbing some sort of gadget on her way out. "I might as well be off. I have the upper hand anyway, seeing as I have another trick up my sleeve not even his annoying smart brother could see coming! That is, if he even knew what was going on…"

"What about me?" The kid asked.

"Take care of my target's siblings why don't you, boy!" The women replied before disappearing into the night. Now that her target was alone, this was the perfect chance to go in, and capture him.

_Marc's POV _

"So team, are we ready to head in?" Lee asked. I nodded, and Megan gave a grin.

"I'm ready when you guys are. Let's go find us a clue or two." Megan said, her fists up in the air and in a grasp. Her eyes glittering with pure determination.

"Okay! Now do we know what our parts are?" Lees demanded, his arms crossed.

"Yep, I'm scanning the place for footprints that will lead us to the gate that Tony took, Marc is to find out how to access the main computer for access to the files on the flights that go through the airport and your job, Lee, is to keep guard and keep track of time. But one question..." Megan replied, before pausing for a second. "Why do you get the easiest job?"

"Hey! I'm doing as much work as you and Marc!" Lee protested.

"How?" Megan asked, her eyes narrowed, her arms crossed and her foot tapped the ground with a constant rhythm.

"Well I uh, I mean uh… Marc! Back me up here bro!"

I shrugged, I guess it was my time to speak. "Well when it comes to how much work each job really is, you will have the easiest time."

Lee frowned and turned away from me. "Figures you would agree with Megan." Lee growled

I flinched at that. Not because I minded being close to Megan but because it reminded of last night too much, what had been said, the fact that how much of a jerk I had been lately had become a realtity.

Okay, maybe Jerk was too strong for this, but I knew I had been horrible to Tony, compared to how we used to be that is.

Megan must have noticed that because she gave me a worried frown before turning to Lee, her eyes alight with a scolding sort of brightness.

"Well of course he would agree with me! It makes the most since! And you know it's true and besides." Megan narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Who cares if me and Marc agree? We're the same age and we get along fairly well. Not our fault."

"Sorry, didn't know you guys would take it to heart so much." Lee muttered, holding up his hands in a defensive matter.

"Right… of course not." Megan muttered.

"Okay guys stop fighting!" I snapped, getting impatient with the both of them. "Need I remind we only got an half an hour in the airport?"

Lee nodded. "Marc's right, let's head out.

_Marc's POV (Third Person)_

The three spies made to the airport. Flying over the roads and everywhere until the runaway to the airport came in sight came in sight.

"So, what? Are we just going to land like we have a right too?" Megan asked.

"That's the plan!" Lee replied, grinning.

Marc rolled his eyes and started typing in some commands. His gaze searched the whole entire command controls and screen. He was currently calculating the best angle to land at.

"Acroding to my calculations, judging by the speed and direction wind and the angle of terjectsurey most planes/jets these size land at. I would say the best course of action is to land a perfect acute angle of 47 degrees."

Lee just gave his brother a confused glance.

Marc sighed. "Land the plane as close to a 47 degree angle as you can."

"Oh!" Lee said nodding. "Sorry, I only have a D in math and science right now."

"Shocker!" Megan gasped dramatically and cupped her mouth. Lee rolled his eyes in an annoyed matter.

"Shut up Megan!" Lee growled while Megan just stuck her tounge out at Lee.

Marc rolled his eyes. Lee and Megan were the perfect example of sibling arguing. To be honest, the two really were different in many ways. His mind drifted into a thinking as the plane was landed. He started thinking about how different his siblings truly were.

Megan was more a tom boy then a lot of the girls at the Clark's school but she still was a girly-girl. Somewhere in herself. Megan was also much more for grades then Lee. Maybe not as much as Marc, but she still wanted to get some good grades, and she was fairly smart, at some things. And when Megan had a crush, she focused on that crush and nothing else

Lee however was a know-it-all-stuck up-cocky-full-of-himself jerk. Okay, Jerk is taking to far, but he can be pretty mean. At the same time, not only was Lee a stuck up, he still mangaged to be the over protective sibling of the four Clark siblings. He also had no shred of girly girl in him. Lee was all Tom boy, at least when it came to sports and school. He also tried to hit on all the girls at once

They didn't even look like siblings! They looked totally different and think totally different! You would almost think that one of the two of them were adopted. Marc rolled his eyes. If only _that_ were true.

"Marc! Were going! You coming or what?" Marc snapped out of his trance and looked up to see Lee looking at him impatiently. His eyes shadowed with annoyance. Marc looked over to see Megan had already gotten off the jet.

"Do you even care enough to come Marc? Or do you want to stay here and do nothing to help?" Lee growled at his brother.

Marc looked up into his brothers eyes. His own gaze wide with shock. For a second, the room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, the smallest and lowest growl began to emege from the younger male.

Marc stood up and glared at his brother. Hatred, anger, and even a tad bit of sorrow burned the lighter bruttnet's gaze. Marc looked ready to kill Lee.

"Say. That. Again." Marc snarled, breathing heavily between words to stop himself from launching himself at Lee.

_Megan's POV_

"What is taking those two so long!" I complained, my arms crossed. "You guys coming or what?" I called back inside the whoop jet.

...No response

"Guys?" I called again.

Still nothing.

"Okay! Seriously! Let's go!"I growled flying back into the airplane with my jet boots. I landed inside the whopp jet eaisly and gracefully. As I landed though, I heard the smallest growl of a muffled voice. _What was that?_ I thought.

What I saw inside the plane shocked me. I saw Lee, backed up against the control system, looking freaked out, while Marc was glaring at Lee with such hostilety I could almost feel his gaze burning into me, and he wasn't even looking at me! I watched as Marc got closed to lee. Marc looked liked he wanted to rip his older siblings to shreds!

"What's going on?" I asked, trying not to let the fear drop into my voice.

Marc at once glared at me and I was almost knocked over by the fury he had that was now directed at me. At least for the moment.

"Nothing." Marc snarled. His deep voice changed to normally calm to now laced with hate. "Let's go." I watched as Marc stepped away from Lee and walked toward the entrance of the jet. His eyes now closed, and his face serious.

I felt a new gaze on me. I turned my head slightly to see Lee looking at me confused. It was clear what he was saying. _What is his problem?_

_What did you do? _I shot back my own look, a look as dark as night with a crystal meaning. I then turned to Marc who was now walking by me. He was not walking that fast.

"What happened?"

Marc sighed. His voice filled with sorrow. "Lee's right, maybe I don't care enough to go on this mission, maybe..."

I placed a comforting hand on my brother's shoulder and rubbed gently. My face soft.

"You know whatever Lee said is _not_ true." Megan reminded.

Marc sighed again. His voice hardened.

"I guess so." He hissed quietly. "I just wish it was him that had run away, not Tony. Then we could be rid of Lee forever!"

I was slightly stunned that Marc had wished any of his siblings away. That was not like him. He would _never_ do that. I locked gazes with Lee once more. Lee's gaze was confused and slightly hurt. He heard what Marc had said. I had no sympathy though.

_I hope you are happy Lee, because you brought it upon yourself._

_Tony's POV_

It took me awhile to get to sleep that night and when I did get to sleep my dreams were scary and I could not remember that well. Finally, at about who knows when I finally was able to rest. Too bad, that peaceful sleep didn't last...

Flashback/dream-Narrator

"Is he going to be okay doctor?" Karen whimpered, her hand wrapped around her husband's, Cal's arm. One of their kids was now on what could be their death bed while their other three kids stood beside them. The kid's eyes shadowed with misery.

"Hard to say. If he were older I would say yes but... he's younger then the people that ah well... make it with ammonia and well... Mrs. Clark. Your son, Marc, is very sick.

Karen whimpered and buried her head into her husbands shirt. Cal wrapped his arms around his wife and embraced her, trying to calm her down.

"Can't you do anything to help!" Lee demanded.

"You guys are doctors! You guys are suppose to save people from dying from things like this! Why can't you help our brother?" Megan cried, her eyes showing her tears.

"You can't let him die." Tony whimpered and looked back at his brother on the hospital bed, his eyes already shedding tears.

The doctor shook his head. "We will do all we can but the chances of him surviving is well... at this stage uh... 20%"

Karen let out a cry and sobbed even more. Cal shushed his wife with gentle calming words and rocking her side to side.

Lee hated seeing his family like and more importantly, he did not want Marc to die.

"Well right now I would say the best thing to do is well... pull the plug." The doctor suggested calmly.

The doctor's suggestion was meet with pure silence.

"You mean... Give up?" The father demanded.

Lee balled his fists at his sides. "Never!"

"He has to survive..." Tony whimpered.

The doctor sighed. "I understand what you guys want to do but think about what is best for your son. I mean his quality right now is very poor and he is in a lot of pain plus this costing money that I am sure a family your size can ill-afford that and..."

Tony cut off the doctor right there. His voice coming out between the small boy's tears "And what? Give up? Just say, because the chances of him surviving are so low. We just throw it away. Throw away what we have left? If there is the smallest chance he will survive, then we'll take it." He glanced at his family. His eyes almost pleading for support. "Right?"

The others were shocked for a minute. Tony hardly ever spoke like that to anyone. Finally, Lee spoke.

"Tony is right. We can't give up on Marc's life so easily."

"Yes. My son is right." Cal said. Turning to the doctor. "We decline that horrible offer!"

The doctor nodded. "Alright. But visiting hours are over so if you could go back home..." The doctor paused, waiting for disagreement. "Okay, so bye bye!"

The Clarks nodded and walked out of the room and down the hall. Tony glanced back at his older brother's room before tugging on his dad's shirt. Who was currently holding hands with Karen.

"Dad, uh, I forgot something in the room. I will meet you guys downstairs." Tony told his father.

Cal narrowed his eyes at his son. How wise was it to send your 7 year old son into your sick 8 year old son's bedroom?

Not very wise at all.

But Cal could not say no.

"Alright. Don't be to long Tony. And remember, we are not suppose to touch Marc, he might have something else by now that could infect you plus it could make him worse." Cal reminded.

Tony nodded before dashing back to the room and skidding to a halt outside of it. He gulped and walked back into it and made his way over to Marc as he laid on his hospital bed.

Tony looked over the almost motionless body of his brother. Tony whimpered and closed his eyes. A few more tears rolled off his cheek.

"Marc... please be okay. You _have _to be okay. Please..." Tony whispered before throwing his arms around his older brother and sobbing quietly. "You _have_ to!" He repeated.

All of sudden, the heart meter hooked up to Marc began to beep constantly, not like his heart beat but like a beating buzz. Tony looked up at the heart meter and saw a straight line and nothing but. _Wait... there are usually hills or something._

"He's crashing! Patient in room 502 is crashing! I need doctors now!" Tony pulled away from Marc at the sound of a nurse's voice. He watched as some doctors came and began pushing on the brunettes chest. They then zapped him and began cutting open. Tony could only stand there and tremble as they tried desperately to help his brother recover from whatever just happened.

"Marc!" Tony cried.

End of Flashback/Dream- Tony's POV(Third person)

"Marc!" Tony cried and scrambling up from his bed, panting and trembling slightly.

_Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream!_ Tony told himself and calmed shortly afterwards. He looked at the ceiling. He knew that was not had happened that day. In fact, it was about opposite from what had happened. Tony closed his eyes and let the memory overtake him to calm himself fully. The real part.

Flashback-Continued- Tony POV (third person_)_

"You have to be okay. Please..." Tony threw his arms around his older brother and sobbed quietly. "You have too!"

Tony stayed there for a minute before letting go and staring at Marc for a long second before getting up and walking away. Tears streaming down his face. His brother was dying, was he suppose to be happy?

"To..." Tony stopped and turned back to Marc. His eyes wide. _Was that Marc?_

"Tony? Is that you." Even though the voice was weak and a whisper. Tony could recognized the deep voice that belonged to his sibling closest in age to himself.

"Marc!" Tony cried with obvious joy before practically leaping at his brother and squeezing him in a tight embrace. A few tears of joy rolling down his cheek.

"Ow! Tony! Get off!" Marc chuckled weakly, trying to push his sibling up. In his weakened state however, he was not making any progress. He finally gave up on that plan and sharply tickled his brother in the tummy with one hand. Tony let go with a squeak of laughter and fell to the ground, giggling.

Marc struggled to push himself into a sitting position but fell back to his pillow with a huge cough attack that almost sounded like it could make a lung spew out.

Tony stood up and walked back over to his brother, concerned.

"You okay?" Tony asked, the younger boy's voice was spilling with worry.

"Yeah." Marc replied, coughing between his words. "I will be. What happened to me anyway?"

"You were asleep and would not wake up since yesterday so we were forced to bring you here. The doctors said you were going die from anmmoannnnia... or however you say it. They said you had a 20% chance of living but if you are awake that must be a good sign right?"

Marc's eyes widen slightly. "I can see why you gave the death hug then." Marc chuckled quietly, trying to lighten the mood. Tony smiled and giggled.

"Yeah sorry..."

Before either sibling could say anymore, the sound of footsteps rushing in the room alerted both of the boys, causing them both to turn to the door.

"My stars and shooters... lookie here. The boy is a miracle worker eh? You deiced to wake up when you feel like it eh?" The doctor exclaimed. This was not the same doctor that had suggested pulling the plug. "How you feeling?"

"I have been better. Way better, but if what Tone says here is true then I am way better then I have been in the last 24 hours." Marc replied quietly.

"I'll say!" The doctor replied smiling. "I will go tell your family the good news. But I think only one visitor at a time might be better then all at once. Maybe two at time. Depends." The doctor told the two boys before walking away.

Tony and Marc watched the doctor walk away before there gazes meet again and they grinned at each other. One face with dried tear marks and the other weak but clear and happy.

Whatever had happened, the important thing was. Marc was okay.

End of Flashback- Tony's POV

_I really messed up. I am having these constant flashbacks, I miss my family, and I have only caused trouble for someone._ Normally, I could care less if I caused trouble for someone, if it was something minor bur right now. I knew I had truly messed up.

I want to take it all back.

I want to go home.

I quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes, lucky for me I still had my clothes from my backpack. One of the few things I still had. I guess it was because of my unluckiness but, sadly, I lost all my gadgets. Normally, I would have just shrugged and thought of something positive but what is positive about losing gadgets.

Now I lost Whoop gadgets, which Jerry will kill me for and now, and who knows if my siblings will ever find me without them?

My heart wrenched at a new thought. _If they even cared._

"Tony? You awake?"

I looked up and saw Lisa quietly opening the door and peaking inside at me. Luckily I was all done getting dressed. I smiled and sort of waved a greeting.

"You seem depressed." Lisa said, there seemed to be an unreadable emotion on the woman's face. I could not place my finger on it either. I shrugged. _It means nothing._

"Yeah, I guess that I'm just..." I paused for a split second before sighing. "I just want to go back home."

Lisa smiled then looked away. "I can get you back home. What is your airport? I can buy you a plane ticket if you want."

Before I could reply, I heard the shattering of glass and the next thing I knew, all I could hear was the crashing of glass and the blood roaring in my ears. My eyes flicked up and I found myself, face to face, with some sort of villain, and I did not even know him/her.

**A/N**

**Breathe! Breathe! Breathe!... Whew! Four hours of writing for a chapter that is 3400+ words, not counting the author note. :) Long chapter? Is it good? The editing is bad because well... you try reading this so and so times at Midnight!**

**I love the flashback in this chapter. Aw! Fluffiness! Even I love reading my own written up Fluffiness. No idea why, I just sibling Fluffiness! **

**But let me make one thing crystal clear.**

**This is not a Marc X Tony fanfic. I am thinking of writing one though... (I have a few other ideas... just the trick is uh... you know writing the story down on a page? XD) Anyway, this is more of a Marc and Tony fluff fanfic plus adventure and a story. So yeah, though all of the siblings are being affected by this, Marc and Tony are going to the spotlighted feelings.**

**Oh, and if you guys thought this would be some sort of apology fanfic with no bad guy, you are mistaken. There is a twist as you now know. As you can see . . . someone is coming into play to try and uh destroy whoop. Nothing new. **

**I just put the final 'ingredients' in this yummy 'recpeie.' Stuff that I decided this chapter (Finally!) I will tell you more about it when it comes into play more in the story. Until then, you will be left in wonder.**

**Some cliffhangers on all ends right? Next xhapter is going to be big! Just wait!**

**Next update... uh... well... soon hopefully? X) Well I have my last of week school this week so that could be good or bad and I have a graduation this next weekend. Then after that... I week long trip to the east coast of the U.S. with my school and friends. That will be fun. :) Don't worry, there will be at least 2 updates before that. Promise.**

**Remember want a faster update? Review then please. And thanks again for all the new reviews! I really love getting them! :)**


	7. Fire Fights

**A/N**

**Hey people. Welcome to the newest chapter. Now, we go to the reviews! (6 of them in one chapter! Thanks guys! :D)**

**Cloudstarofshadowclan- The last chapter was the fluffiest so far. Don't worry, it will get fluffier. Oh and the thing is, I meant east coast of the U.S. XD Sorry. I um live in that state which is why I choose it because I know a lot about it. :)**

**Golden Lass- Cannot say. It is a secret. You might be able to figure it out… if you think. I will give you all a hint. The kid villain is a villain the spies have faced as well as the female adult villain while the male villain the spies do not know personally.**

**EnderMoon- Thanks! I am truly trying my hardest! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Adam- The flashback was really sad. I agree.**

**Ilovepuppies- I love fluffiness too!**

**Nnmm- Glad you liked! I hope you like this one as well!**

**Now, time for the chapter! This chapter is less fluffy but does have a great amount of action in it. :) Hope you like it!**

_Lee's POV_

_What in the world did I do to make Marc so mad? I mean, what else was I suppose to say to him. He was not focusing, not helping that much had been in a weird mood lately! It is not my fault!_

I paused in my thinking for a split second. _Right?_

Marc was acting really weird these days. His normally calm attitude vanished. I guess I knew why he was mad at me, but still don't get why he got so worked up about it.

I sighed, I should say I am sorry but after the scene in the plane, I would rather not have my head ripped off and my body ripped to shreds. Marc had looked like he wanted to tear my throat out and feed it to the buzzers.

I flinched at that thought.

"You coming Lee?" Megan snapped me. I did not even realize I had fallen behind so I hurried to catch up.

As if Marc being mad at me was not enough, now I had Megan throwing daggers at me. What did I even do to Megan?

I growled in frustration. I really hated being the center of hatred.

Finally, we made it inside the airport. I had been here a few times for flying out of town for family vacations or stuff like that. I knew what the airport was like. But when an airport is empty... the only thing it screams to me is, 'hey look, let's go in here and get shot in the head!'

Not going to happen.

I waited by the door and let my other two siblings inside. Marc threw me a hostile glare as he walked by. The eyes that seemed to burn a hole through me with hatred. I narrowed my eyes. _I am more awesome then you will ever be so get over it!_

_Marc's POV_

I really hated Lee right now, but I ignored it and focused on our mission. I followed Megan as she used her High tech to look around for the footprints that would lead us to where Tony might have gotten off too and on which plane.

"Here! I found his foot prints! The trail!" Megan exclaimed, hurrying away. I followed quickly after her.

The two of us wound our way through the airport following the tracks of our little brother. The whole time, I almost hoped that he would jump out, out of nowhere and surprise us. At least that way, we knew he was safe and we all could home and finally end this.

Well, missions were never that easy. There was no such thing as an easy mission.

I chuckled silently to myself. Even Tony had said that one time during one of their missions. At the time, I had really blown it off as a complaint. But the truth was…

Missions were meant to be complicated. _Always._

_In the airport (Stranger POV)_

_Hmm, they made excellent timing. I now need excellent timing. They won't escape this time._

All of a sudden, the villain's communication device began to buzz. The young villain sighed and took it out and turned it on.

"Remember." It was his male master. "You can hurt those siblings, but no killing them. They have to be alive… for now."

I growled. It was not fair! I wanted revenge too! But I knew better then to argue.

"Fine. I guess I will just start a fire to get their attention. Knowing our luck, they will get away." I muttered

"And all will go according to plan!" My male master replied

"Just one question." I asked

"…What?"

"What is the point of this?"

An evil chuckle was all I heard in response at first. "Oh, there is a good reason. The reason is that we want to distract those siblings to give us time. I mean, we won't dispose of our targets/soon to be prisoners right away. That would be no fun! Besides, any misery or pain those spiez are given, I totally agree with."

I smiled slightly and headed to the gate next to where I knew the spiez would end up. I hid well and stayed put before reaching in my pocket for a device. _Just wait for your chance to use this so you can split them for a little while. Then, set fire to the gate to attract the spy that is left._

_Marc's POV_

"Here this is it Marc!" Megan exclaimed to me. I looked at the gate. It was gate C12.

"Alright, so all I have to do is find a list of passengers under some flight. After I crack the code." Marc asked.

"Hey, you're the genius! I really do not know." Megan shrugged before place a hand to her ear. "I had better call Lee to let him know we found the gate."

I snarled quietly. "Why should he know?"

Megan met my gaze. Half sympathetically, half annoyed. "Look, I know you are upset with Lee, but he is still a part of our team and your sibling. You have to forgive him."

I shrugged and looked away. I could be mad if I wanted to!

All of a sudden, a loud bussing noise sounded all around us. It was so high pitched and so annoying. It drove me nuts! I gritted my teeth and plug my ears.

"Where is it coming from?" Megan cried through the loud buzzing noise. All of a sudden, it stopped. Both of us stared at each other, confused.

"What was that about?" Megan asked.

I closed my eyes. "No idea. Better make sure Lee is okay."

Megan nodded. I was happy she did not comment on me caring in anyway. She tried her communication device but had no luck.

"That is weird… Megan muttered, before whipping out her MPcom. "All of my communications are done. You?"

I tried my as well, but had no such luck.

"Mine are down as well."

"I had better go make sure Lee is okay. In the mean time, you try to hack into the airline information so we can find out what flight Tony was on." Megan said before running away toward the entrance of the airport where Lee still was.

I half wished I had someone here with me. It was lonely, working by yourself. When you had a team of four, you almost always had someone at your side. It was lonely otherwise. Another pain gripped at my heart. I really missed Tony. I closed my eyes and found myself drifting into another memory. Even as I tried typing in codes that might allow me access to the flights. _I am having a lot of these lately. I guess that is what happens when I sibling leaves with no explanation._

Flashback- Narrator

"Hm…a temperature of 101 Marc. I guess you are staying home from school today as well. I guess I should not be surprised, seeing as you share a room with Tony, who has also been sick as well." Karen said to her newly sick son. "Just try to get some rest okay dear?"

"Okay mom." Marc replied to his mom. His voice very hoarse.

"See you later mom!" Tony called to his mom, followed by a huge cough attack.

The two boys watched their mom leave. The moment the door closed and the footsteps disappeared, two new faces peeked in.

"Hey guys!" It was their healthy siblings, Megan and Lee.

"Hey!" Tony greeted while Marc only muttered a greeting.

"Dude, you sound sick. You going to die or something?" Lee joked.

"Tried it once, rather not go back." Marc replied with a hoarse voice and a weak laugh. You try laughing when you have a bad sore throat!

"Right." Megan replied, rolling her eyes. "See you two after school. Tony, you sure do not seem sick though."

"Hey! I am still sick!" Tony replied, followed by a few coughs. Not fake.

"Fine. You know mom and dad will make you go to school tomorrow though right?" Megan asked.

"Oh… I feel faint. I think…I cannot go to school for… the rest of the year!" Tony gasped out dramatically.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Later you two."Lee said, pulling Megan out the door with him. Marc chuckled to himself while Tony sat up.

Marc glanced over at his sibling for a second before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off into an uneven sleep. Tony, meanwhile, was listening to the footsteps downstairs. The clacking of shoes against the floor below them went on for about 10 minutes. Then the sound of the door opening and closing 2 in a row followed by silence showed one thing.

Everyone else was gone.

Tony kicked off his covers and got out of bed and stretched before looking over at his sibling, grinning.

"Hey Marc! Everyone is gone!" Tony informed his sibling. "We can do what we want!"

Marc opened his eyes slightly and turned to Tony slightly and muttered his reply.

"Cool, now let me sleep." Marc then turned away from his younger sibling and sighed, his voice dripped with drowsy feeling.

"Come on! Let's do something! Play videogames! Wrestle! Even watch TV!" Tony begged.

Marc did not even turn toward Tony this time. "Look, I know you might be feeling better, but I am not. Thanks to you may I add?"

Tony frowned. He hated the fact that his brother would not play with him right now. He was so bored! Then he smiled evilly.

Tony quietly got out of bed, careful not to make even the smallest of noise as he stepped lightly and carefully over to his sibling's bed. He waited for a few minutes, hardly daring to breathe. He had to be 100% quiet for this to work, which was very hard for Tony. Finally, after standing stone still for minutes, Tony pounced on his brother.

Marc let out a girly scream of surprise and glared up at Tony, who was now pinning him, stomach up. Tony grinned down at his sibling. His eyes gleaming with a winning gleam.

"I win! Do you give up?" Tony declared.

Marc narrowed his eyes, a playful gleam in his eyes. It was all just a game. Even if he was sick, he was not about to let his little brother win. "Oh no you don't!" Marc said to his sibling before rolling himself and his brother off the bed.

Tony, even against his smart brother who was probably about as strong as him, could not stop from rolling with his brother onto the floor and tumbling into a play fight. It was an equal fight in strength. Marc was way weaker because he was sick but Tony was not very strong in the first place and the truth was, he was still sort of sick.

But Marc had the upper hand for one reason, intelligence. He knew how to handles these play fights very well and knew what moves to use to win. Whether he would be good out of a play fight with his brother was a different story. After a few minutes, Marc was on top of Tony, pinning him to floor, grinning.

"I win." Marc told him.

"I have not given up yet!" Tony replied, struggling under Marc's weight.

"Oh really? I can make you give up…" He said, dropping into a dark and creepy voice.

"How?" Tony asked, laughing. He knew this was all just for fun.

Marc grinned. "Like this." He stated before going into a long history speech, his voice cracking with each word. History was Tony's least favorite subject, he hated it more than math and being weak combined.

"Stop! Stop Marc!" Tony cried. This was one of his weaknesses.

"You know how to make it stop." Marc replied in a taunting voice before continuing his boring lecture.

"Fine! I give! You win! Just stop!" Tony begged. Marc grinned. Never doubt the power of boring lectures!

Marc got off of Tony, ruffled the raven's hair before standing up and walking back to his bed. Tony grinned and got up as well.

"Marc?" Tony asked.

Marc looked over at his brother and noticed he still had that playful gleam in his eyes. "Yes Tony?"

"Just wait. I will beat you next time!"

Marc smiled before getting under his covers and closing his eyes. "Only in your dreams!" He told his brother before dropping off into sleep.

End of Flashback- Marc's POV

I chuckled at that memory. It was basically a nicer version of the game 'uncle.' Back then, you could do anything to make them say uncle, as long as it did not involve hurting them. Boring lecture, wet willies, ect. You know that kind of thing.

My mind drifted back to the task at hand. Hacking into the airport security. So far, I was having no luck.

_Come on! Come on!_ I thought to myself, furiously typing on the keyboard. _What other thing can I try to help me?_

All of sudden, I heard a loud crashing noise. I looked up and saw smoke. Why smoke? Curious, I typed in one last code before walking away toward the smoke.

"Megan?" I called. Maybe it was my siblings. I then called out more harshly. "Lee?" I was still furious at my older brother at the moment.

All of a sudden, flames erupted all around me. I looked around, desperate for a way out or for a way to put out the flames. I could see neither.

It seemed no matter what I did, no matter where I leaped, I plunged into more flames. I screeched as the flame hit my bare hand. I gripped it painfully and bit my bottom lip.

"Guys!" I screeched into the roaring flames. "Help!" I could hardly hear my own voice or listen to my own thoughts.

I also heard no response.

As if the flames were not bad enough, with each passing second I was plunged into a thicker cloud of smoke. It was getting harder to see, breathe.

"Megan! Lee!" I coughed painfully as the smoke filled my lungs. "Help!" I then collapsed onto the ground and gripped my chest painfully, still coughing.

The room began spinning. I couldn't focus on anything. I looked up; I saw the flash of what I believed to be the flames before the world itself blacked out around me.

_Tony's PO_V

I leaped nimbly out of the way of the glass that was now crashing all over the ground. I growled quietly in my throat and looked up to see a person I believed to be a female. I'd no idea who she was though. Normally, I would assume it is some former villain that I and my siblings had stopped in the past. But this person, I had no idea who she was.

"Just make this easy for yourself child and come here. Seeing as you have no gadgets… what chance do you have against me?" The villain cried to me. A balled my fists.

"How about a no?" I growled. "And how would you even know if I had any gadgets or not?"

The women smiled. "Oh, I've got uh, sources."

I narrowed my eyes. Maybe I was no genius like Marc but I was pretty sure that the voice I was listening to was disguised. _Why would a villain need to disguise his/her voice?_

I then stared in shock as the women took out what looked like to be a laser. Was she trying to kill me? I gulped silently in fear.

The women, however, noticed. "Not so big and tough now are you? Oh don't worry this will not kill you. This will only transport you back to my HQ and stun you so when I feel like it, I can get rid of you properly."

My eyes widen. This woman really did want to kill me.

"Never!" I growled and turned to Lisa. "Let's get out of here!"

Lisa looked away from me; I did not miss the look of panic and guilt on her face. I was more confused than ever. I was jogged out of my thoughts by an evil laugh from the women with the laser wanting to kill me.

The women smirked at me while I balled my fists angrily in response. "You think she is your friend? I set this all up so you would gain her trust and it would make it easier to capture. You never guessed did you? Even though she did a poor job in hiding it. Why did you think she had those mood swings around you? All those weird looks? You were being fooled this whole time."

My eyes stretched wider. I looked over at Lisa with obvious hurt in my eyes. "You… you betrayed me! Just like my siblings did!" I spat out the words at the women I had consider to be a friend, now was a foe in the greatest sense.

"Tony, let me explain…" Lisa begged, turning back to Tony.

"Shut up Lisa! I need to finish this before anything happens." The villain spat at Lisa then lifted the gun and aimed it at me. "Nowhere to run little boy."

I glared at the villain and waited for a second. The moment the swift movement of the finger on the trigger happened, I was up in the air, performing a forward flip several times so I was over the women before running out of the room.

I dodge side to side of the laser beams coming at me. Each one only missing by a hair. I could hear the footsteps of both of the females chasing after me. _Funny, it seems like whenever girls chase me, it is for the bad. In this case, two old women chasing me and wanting to kill me. A woman I do not even know and of course…_

Lisa.

I hated her now. I had no idea why she had to betray me. What have I done to the world to deserver it? I blinked away the tears now trying to fall from my face. There was no need to cry right now. Not when I hardly knew Lisa or the fact I was running for my life.

I bolted up the stairs as fast I could and ran to the kitchen and leaping up on the counter with lightning speed and reached up for the cabinets.

"Freeze!"

I froze and glanced over my shoulder to see the women with the ray gun and Lisa just behind. Lisa's eyes seemed to pleading for this to all stop. I allowed myself to smirk at her. _Severs her right for betraying me! I would hope she felt some remorse!_

"Don't move Tony. I have you trapped; just make it easier for yourself so I can end this now."

I turned around and glared at her, the cabinet door behind wide open. "Why should I?" I demanded. My eyes narrowed.

"Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way." The women muttered and reaching into her pocket.

I took a step back in fear. I was still on the counter, and now an open target. I had a plan to get rid of that ray thing, but maybe it was not the best idea to get myself trapped in the kitchen.

The next thing I knew. I saw the device the women pulled it out. It was some sort of fancy whip. Before I could say anything, she lashed me across the face with it.

I flinched at the whip slapped against my bare skin of my face, then the whip streaked across my hand. I gritted my teeth side to side and gripped my hand and my face. I felt the yowl of pain increasing inside of me. I had to hold it in. I had to. But it was too much, finally I yowled pure rage and pain to the ceiling. Letting my guard down for a split second.

But that was all it took for the villain to take her chance. I opened my eyes and saw the whip coming at me again. I did not move though. I could not move. I was tied up by that whip.

I struggled against the whip now around me. The places I was whip still hurt so bad and now, I was struggling against these stupid bonds!

"Stop struggling before I decide to make this even worse for you." The villain told me. Her voice as smooth and cold as ice.

"Why? You got another whip or something?" I growled back.

"No, just the whip that is now tied around you can, well shock you." My eyes stretched wider as she took out a remote. "Just with the simple click of this button I can make you feel all the pain you have ever felt in life, then some. Oh and I can go on higher settings if you want."

I was now trembling just slightly. But I refused to show it. Why was I scared you ask? You try facing a women wanting to torture then kill you!

Then I remembered my plan.

"Let's get one thing straight, whoever you are, I have no idea who you are or why you after me but just to let you know. I am no longer a prize to lure my siblings because guess what? They hate me and I doubt they even care that I am gone! They don't even miss me I bet!" I spat. _Even if I miss them…_ I thought quietly to myself before going on. "But guess what? I am going to get out of here."

"I love when my targets play tough guy. It makes it so much fun!" The villain purred, before raising the remote in clear view. "You asked for it."

"No! Stop please!" Just as I was about to launch myself into action, Lisa interrupted us. I turned toward her in shock.

"Please! Just let him go I mean…" Lisa pleaded.

"Shut up before I zap you too!" The villain growled.

I took my chance and freed one of my hands from the whip tied around me and reached for a nearby knife. I grasped the knife firmly in my hand and began cutting at the whip near my hand. I gritted my teeth as I felt the knife cute down past my hand, but I ignored it. The important thing now was getting free.

"What are you… hey stop! What are you doing?" The villain demanded.

"Getting away!" I snarled back and reached up toward the plates and began throwing them at the laser with great power and speed. The plates I threw dug into laser and I saw an electric charge go through it.

"Oh you little…" The villain growled throwing the laser a side and grabbing a metal bat. "Fine! You asked for it!"

My eyes stretched wide with alarm. "You're crazy!"

"I want revenge!" She spat back. "I deserve revenge!"

"Whatever it was, I am sure you just over reacted." Tony said, trying to reason with the villain.

"Shut up and just come here. Come here." She told me, making the motion for me to come closer.

I growled and got off the counter. But I was not going to get captured after getting whipped and cut with knife. I ran straight at the two women. The women smiled, she must have thought she had already won, but at the last minute, I dodge nimbly to one side. Feeling the bat knock against my shoulder, hard. I gritted my teeth, which was my bad shoulder too! But I dared not stop. I ran downstairs and back into the room I was sleeping in and shut it and locked it before sinking down and grasping my arm.

For now, I was safe. But I had to act quickly, or else my death bed would be here in this house.

**A/N**

**Fluff appetizer! Action chicken dinner! With a yummy Cliff Hanger dessert! What more could you want in a chapter? I hate that it took me forever to write because I had to use my brain to write this up! XD Normally, the words and the story come as I type and I have the outline in my head. Not this chapter though.**

**The villain really wants revenge though. I knew I metal bat sounded crazy but hey, have you ever gotten hit by one? They hurt and can knock you out pretty good.**

**Just wait for the next chapter, it will be more of an aw chapter then action however. But a shocking twist comes in that you may have realized or not.**

**Oh and now you know why it is rated T! Violence.**

**Next chapter? Well, no idea. I should start typing before I go to the graduation shouldn't I? XD I wanted to get this chapter up though so I could give a nice update after this before my week long trip with NO updates. (I know sad.)**

**Anyway, I might update more than once before my trip… if you guys review more. Cause you know I love them! :D **

**Oh and one last thing! I have a poll up on my profile so if you could be so kind as to well vote in my poll. I would love ya for it. ;) (You know what I mean!)**


	8. Mending Bonds

**A/N**

**While typing this chapter up I realized the last chapter was horrible. I'm terribly sorry I was svcking. My life right now is hard to say the least. DX**

**I promise this chapter is better! I think… XD I like it because the flashback is very fluffy! The fluffiest yet! Just read to find out. :)**

**Oh and now for the reviews…**

**Golden Lass: Glad you want more cause I thought the chapter was horrible!**

**CloudstarofShadowclan: Glad you still love it. I am trying my best!**

**XoxBloodyAliceT.T: Oh! So polite! XD. Thanks! Glad you want more!**

**And now… time to start chapter 8!**

Dream- Marc's POV

"Marc! Get up! Come on! Don't go toward the light!"

I groaned and opened my eyes slightly to find myself face to face with a familiar raven haired boy. I smiled.

"Tony?" I asked, hopeful.

Tony shook his head. "Nope, your sub-conscious. Sorry to disappoint this point but dude! How stupid can you be? I thought you were dead!"

"What do you mean?" I muttered, trying not to let the disappointment drop into my voice. I wish it was the real Tony

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Okay, you may be smart but… your common skills and memory seem to be lacking! Oh and I know you wish Tony was back."

I narrowed my eyes "Hey!" I growled. "What are you yapping about?"

Tony then smiled. "I'm just happy that you are alive. I mean if you die, then I fade away into nothing more. Would you really want that?"

_Oh how wonderful that would be!_ I thought.

"You know, I can still hear your thoughts. If you want me to leave. Just make it happen. It's _your_ mind. I'm just a part of it. I have no control. I appear when you need it."

I muttered quietly to myself before raising my voice. "What were you talking about me dying?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at me. "You really don't know?"

I shook my head. "No."

Tony frowned, worriedly. "I guess that makes sense. I mean, you would not feel the pain your body is feeling right now here. Seeing as this is only a dream/figment of your imagination."

I cocked my head to one side. "Okay, seriously, I am the smart one and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Tony looked at me with a piercing green gaze. "I will put this in simple words then. Marc, you almost died."

My eyes widen. "What? How? When?"

Tony walked up to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Think, what happened."

I closed my eyes. "I… I was at the airport. I… was trying to hack into the airport main computer to try and figure out what flight Tony was and… there was smoke and I went into the fire… you mean, I died because of the flames! I died in the fire!" I opened my eyes wide in alarm and felt sweat trickling down my forehead.

Tony shook his head. "No don't worry. You are alive, but barley. You can heal some here. Your mind healing will help the rest of your body. Trust me."

I frowned. "But, how did I get to be here? How did I make it?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know myself Marc, and I will not know until you know."

"If you know nothing I do not know then why am I here!" I demanded.

Tony smiled. "You know the reason, but I will tell you again. You are here so you can dig into that brain of yours for answers. Now tell me, what question is bugging you now?"

I looked away, very annoyed. I hated it when I was right. "That fire in the airport. There was no way that natural. No one was there to burn anything in the kitchens so that tells me…"

"Yes?"

I paused, thinking. "It tells me that whoever was there wanted to hurt us, kill us or even distract us. Distract would be most likely seeing as I was the only one in that fire, I think. So that means… that means he or she might know where Tony is! He or she might even have something to do with Tony running away! I mean this quickly… that person had to have been involved somehow and or spying on my siblings and I to know we were split up."

Tony nodded. "Good job Marc. Finally you are using that brain of yours!"

I smiled. "Thank you."

Tony then turned around and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I called after him.

Tony turned back at me and grinned. "You need a restful sleep dude. I will be back soon. Trust me. We both know this mission is nowhere near done."

End of dream-Start of a flashback-Tony's POV(Third person) and Marc's POV (Third person)

Tony eyes shot open and he sat up. Clutching his blanket and whimpering quietly. Nightmares… the worst for all kids. The worst fears and events can happen making you think it's all real then waking up and thinking it could happen!

Tony mind was so freaked out he could not think straight. His mind was surrounded around the screams of the dream and the event that happened.

His siblings had died right in front of him! _What would_ _happen if that happened in real life?_ The young raven thought in alarm.

Tony glanced over at another person across the room that was quietly snoring away. Tony frowned. _I can't get him up._ Tony thought. _He might get mad._

But Tony knew for a fact he was not going to get to sleep any time soon so he carefully made his way over to his brother's bed. Who was still sounding asleep.

Tony stood there, for a few minutes he hesitated. He could not bring himself to do it. He sniffed quietly and rubbed his eyes only to feel the sticky leftover of tears. He had not even known he had been crying until now.

Marc found himself slowly being pulled out of his sleep. It felt there was something that wanted him to be awake. He had some purpose to be awake. He wished he knew what though. He did not want to wake find out what. A long day at school left the young genius tired and unwilling to do much. Finally the feeling that something was wrong forced him to turn toward the room and away from the wall and open his eyes.

What he saw was a heart wrenching sight.

Tony was standing beside Marc's bed with rumpled pajamas, tear stained cheeks and a fearful face. Marc frowned worriedly and he finally spoke.

"Tony." He whisper was laced with worry and comfort. "What's wrong?"

Tony whimpered quietly. "I… I had a nightmare." He admitted. Would his brother send away?

Marc only smiled in a comforting way and shifted over while lifting his covers.

"Come on" He said, giving his brother the okay.

Tony smiled and crawled into bed with his older sibling. He curled up under the covers and into Marc. Marc smiled and draped his arms protectively around his brother. One brother protecting and comforting another in his time of fear and need. That was what this was symbolizing.

At first, Marc could still feel Tony shivering in fear and whimpering slightly. Marc whispered quiet, gentle, and soothing words into his brother's ear. Letting him know he was safe, letting him know everything was going to be okay. Marc did not ask about the dream. There was no need to open the wound again. It was already healing.

Finally, Tony stopped whimpering and began to snore quietly. Marc smiled through closed eyes and whispered one last goodnight before falling asleep as well.

End of Flashback-Marc's POV (Third Person)

Marc opened his eyes slowly. His mind was fuzzy and his vision was blurred. For a second, he had no idea where he was or what had happened. Then his mind cleared. He remembered the latest dream and the flash back.

_Fine, those dreams help… I guess… but what about the recent flashback? That had nothing to do with anything going on right now. Other than once again reminding how much I miss Tony._

Marc turned his head an inch or two both directions to survey his surroundings. Judging by the scene he was in, he seemed to be at whoop headquarters. He sighed quietly in relief before pain gripped his chest. It seemed his chest was still filled with smoke.

He struggled to push himself to a sitting position. _How does this seem familiar…? _ He thought, holding back the coughs wanting to come out. He glanced around for the others.

"Megan? Lee?" Marc crocked out. His voice was very scratchy from the smoke. "Jerry?"

"Marc?"

Marc turned his head 180 degrees and found himself staring at 2 of his siblings. He smiled at them.

"Hey guys." Marc replied.

"Marc!" Megan cried running over and wrapping her arms around Marc. Marc gladly hugged her back.

Once Megan was done with her hug, even the older brother Lee gave his younger sibling a hug. Marc, after a brief moment of hesitation, returned the gesture before pulling away and staring at his siblings. A question gleam in his eyes.

"What happened?" Marc asked.

Lee frowned. "Dude, how much do you remember?"

"I remember the smoke and the flames then… that is it." Marc replied.

Megan and Lee exchanged a look then looked back at their brother. "Lee saved you Marc." Megan informed.

Marc eyes stretched wide. "He did? How?"

"At first, Megan and I were bickering as we were walking back to where you were. Then we saw the smoke… and the red flames. We called for you but we could not hear or see you. I thought you were in the flames so I jumped into them and it turns out I was right. When I found you, you were out of it. I thought you were dead. Marc, I have never been so scared for one of my siblings."

Marc smiled at Lee. "Looks like I owe you one Lee."

Lee looked away. "Dude… look. I am really sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I said what I said because I am just worried about Tony and I guess wanting to find him you know? I know it isn't a good excuse but that is all I got and that is the truth. Besides, I almost another brother today, one that might have hated me for the afterlife even cause I never said sorry. Marc, I care about you about as a sibling and never wanted you to be mad at me. I never meant anything I said."

Marc smiled again at his older sibling.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me you know?" Marc asked.

Lee smiled and playfully punched his brother's arm softly. "Don't get used to it!"

Megan cleared her throat. "If you two are done. Then maybe we can focus on what else we learned?"

Lee's eyes widen then nodded. "Oh right! Marc…" Lee turned back to his brother. "Before you got caught in the fire, you were able to finish hacking into the airport files! We know where Tony is! He flew to the Portland Oregon airport."

Marc's eyes widen and his face spread into a wide grin. "That is awesome!"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, but there is one last thing you should know…"

Lee eyes widen before narrowing. "Oh yeah, that."

Marc looked at his two siblings in confusion. "What?"

"The guy who set off the fire, may I add none of us got caught by the police thank goodness, we know him. I caught him while Lee saved you and… you'll never guess who it is." Megan told his slightly younger sibling.

"Who?" Marc demanded. His own burns and other medical conditions forgotten as far as he was concerned. This monster… he might know _exactly_ where Tony is.

"Davey Hacker was the guy who caused the fire."

Tony's POV

_Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain!_

I hurt everywhere. Did I mention the pain? My shoulder, my face, my legs, everywhere! I swear I could die from the pain!

_Just take me away now! I have nothing to live for anyway!_ I spat in my mind.

But I knew that was not true, underneath all the pain and rage that was now clouding my brain, I knew the real truth.

I had to get home. I had a reason to live. My life was more than nothing.

I know it as a fact.

All of a sudden, a huge crash against my door sent me to the floor, face first. I scrambled to my feet and slowly backed away from the door as it was banged on. _How long will that door hold? Where can I run?_ I thought; sweat trickling down my forehead while I shivered slightly in fear.

"Tony! Open this door! Lisa, give me the key!"

Tony heart stopped. It was the psycho lady.

"Uh about that. I have no idea where it is. And banging down the door won't help. You told me to reinforce it so he could not crash his way out with anything. Not even lasers." Lisa informed.

"Well… what about the window." I heard the villain asked.

"Not big enough for us to fit through."

I heard the female villain growl.

"Fine!" The villain spat. I was guessing she was speaking to Lisa. Then her voice turned cold and sins ester. "Tony, you have to come out eventually. Just wait. In the mean time, I will work my way in. I have a laser that will cut through anything. Even laser proof doors."

_How do you make a door laser proof?_ I thought.

"Just sit tight. Soon you won't have to worry about your siblings anymore. All you have to worry about is your own life." The villain's voice was laced with evil and cunningness.

I'll admit this freely. I'm scared white. I've got no idea what to do! Then the window came to mind. _It might be too small for them. But not for me! I am really small!_ I thought rushing over to the window and looking at with an anxious frown. This could my only way out!

"I have to try it." I whispered, reaching up and struggling to push up on the window. Without much effort, the click of the spring told me one thing.

The window had sprung open!

I smiled and scrambled out of the house and outside and breathed in. _Fresh air!_ I thought with glee. I was ready to run for my life to who knows where when a firm hand grasped my good shoulder and whipped me around.

I found myself face to face with Lisa.

Anger boiled up inside of me. All of my pain forgotten I launched myself at her and pinned the older women right there.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why did you betray me? Why are you here? Are you going to take me to that woman you are working for?"

Lisa just stared up at me with sad eyes.

"Tony, please let me explain. Please, I think I deserve that since I saved you from that room. I unlocked the window; it was locked from the outside so you could not escape."

I narrowed my eyes. This had trap written all over it. But… she could have easily dragged me to the women villain by now so I guess I owe her that.

"Fine. Let's just hope this good!" I growled.

Lisa sighed. "Tony! Please! Just listen…"

_Were those tears in her eyes? Why _should_ she be sad about me? _I thought.

I was quiet, my eyes indicating for her to speak.

Lisa nodded her thanks to me before going on. "Tony, the reason I did this, is because… that women… she said you were evil. She said you had to take away your life to make the world better. At first I declined. I could not in any way help with a plan to kill someone. Then she told me that all I had to do was have you stay at my house for a night or two then she would move in and do the dirty work. At the time, this is what I was thinking. 'If he is a danger, then maybe he should be killed. I mean he could kill a friendly and non-violent person.' I then asked her how he was evil. She told me you were a spy for an evil cooperation called Whoop. The job of that company was to bring misery to others."

_So she sort of knows of whoop… good to know._

"So this is what I got out of it. You were an adult spy that was evil and threatening people's lives and this woman was coming for help to stop you but not have anything to do with the killing. You can probably guess that I accepted it without any more questions… but then…" Lisa paused, her eyes worried.

"Go on." I prompted.

"Well… it's just that… I had no idea you were a kid Tony. Like I said, I thought you were an adult. At first I ignored it; if you're evil then you're evil. Kid had nothing to do with. Even if I swore never to hurt a kid in my life." The last sentence she muttered under her breathe quietly but I still caught it.

"Wait, time out. Why can't you hurt a kid ever? I mean I know it is wrong but normally you don't think about it and you are just nice to kids…" I asked confused. What kind of promise was that for anyone?

"Tony… I had kids once. Wonderful happy kids and a loving husband. I was happy, truly happy. All my life I had wanted kids and then I had gotten my wish. Two wonderful kids. A girl and a boy, twins. I raised them with love and care. At the time, I thought nothing was wrong. Then my children turn 7 and… well to put it simply, I learned my husband did not feel the same way about kids as I did."

My eyes stretched wide. "Wait! Did he… kill them?"

Lisa nodded sadly. "Yes, he did. I came home and found him stabbing my little boy. My daughter was already nothing more than blood and skin and bones. He glared at me when he saw me. At first he was like 'I did this for us. You would not pay any attention to me with these kids, now they are gone.' I… I wanted to kill him right there. Instead, I called the police and the hospital to save my almost dead kid. Yes, he was still alive. But by the time everyone arrived. My husband had fled and my last child died in my arms. I was heartbroken. My life, shattered all around me…" I saw tears streaming down her face freely.

I hesitated before finally speaking. "I am sorry for what happened but what does this have to do with me and you betraying me?"

"You see, I have a soft spot for kids and appose anyone trying to hurt them. If they are good. If they are evil then I have no idea what to think. But I had already agreed so I had to go along with it. I regret it all. Tony, I know you are not bad at all. Nowhere near evil. That is why I am helping you now. I know it does not make it up for it but I hope it helps. Along with this."

My eyes widen at what she handed. She handed me my backpack which looked smaller then when I first left my house, but bigger after the loss of gadgets.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Food water and a plane ticket to California. The plane leaves in an hour. It'll give you time to get there and fly away so that villain can't follow you. Then after that… I have no idea. You might try to find away to let your siblings find you so you can go home. I know you miss them Tony." Lisa informed me.

Her suggestion sent waves of anger into my veins. I shook my head side to side. "No way! I may miss my siblings but they could care less about where I am."

Lisa narrowed her eyes through her stained cheeks and sorrowful mood. "Tony, think. Villain trying to get you when you are alone, unexplained on why your siblings said what they said, I may not be a genius but I am pretty sure she has something to do with all this. Someone how, she is controlling the situation."

I wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe my siblings were looking for me right now and they would find me soon. I wish that I could be greeted by Lee's cockiness, my sister Megan's sweet smile and my brother Marc's kind and sweetness. But I could not get myself to.

"Then explain how she did!" I growled.

She looked away from me. "I don't know."

I glanced toward to Lisa's house before grabbing the bag and rushing away.

I stopped after a few steps and closed my eyes, letting the bag drop to my side.

"Lisa… can you do me one last favor?"

Lisa eyes stretched wide but she nodded.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"If you see my siblings, please tell them where I am. I want to talk with them. Maybe your right, maybe there is another explanation to all this and I want to hear it from my siblings." I said, nothesitation in my voice at all.

**A/N**

** And… done! Yep, another chapter. Hopefully this one was better than the last one. I think it was but you can tell me what you think through review. Please review! Reviews are what push me to write more and better! :) **

** Oh and you cannot totally hate me now since you know one of the villains! :D**

** Oh and please vote in my poll if you can! Please! I really need your thoughts! (Am I pleading too much? I'm so sorry if I am!)**


	9. Stray Cat

**A/N**

**Okay, so compared to the last chapter. This might be a letdown. Sorry guys. Their just is not much going on this chapter. Other then you might learn a few more things… :) And I guess the flashback does have a few hints of fluff.**

**I told you guys if I didn't see more reviews I would not update? Now you know I don't kid around! Thanks though, I got four reviews for this chapter now! :D**

**Oh right! Responding…**

**CloudstarofShadowclan- Yep, I keep my promises. Mostly… XD Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing! I love that you review every chapter! You let me know that each chapter is doing well! Hope you love this chapter!**

**Starsabove- Sorry, there were only two reviews before I left. I come back and there are 4. See? Like I said before, reviews push me to write.**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T- I talk too all of my reviewers! They take the time to review my story so I know they like it! I'm so glad you have liked this story from the beginning because I thought I was majorly sucking! Apparently I need to learn to give myself more credit because of all of my readers and reviewers.**

**Never-remembered- The wait is over my friend! Here is chapter 9! I hope you like it!**

**Oh and thanks for voting in my poll everyone! 6 votes? So many! Too bad it is an exact tie right now… DX**

**Anyway! The long wait is over, after over a week and half! Here is chapter 9!**

_Marc's POV (third person)_

_Davey Hacker? He is the guy who set the airport on fire? Why though?_

Marc narrowed his eyes in thought.

_He does have a grudge against whoop for not letting him be a spy and a grudge against us for stopping his revenge schemes twice. But, he would never had made a plan as complicated as I'm playing this out to be, so who else is involved?_

"Hello? Earth to Marc?" Lee called, waving his hands in front of his brother.

"What?" Marc asked.

"You coming or what? We're going to talk to Davey and question him. You never know, he might know where Tony is." Lee asked. "Unless you want to rest."

"No, I 'm fine. I Promise." Marc said, nodding. Lee narrowed his eyes but did not say anything even as Marc gasped painfully at walking.

Lee did, however, stay back to see if his younger brother needed help while Megan kept glancing worried looks over her shoulder at Marc.

"Hey, I'll be okay." Marc said, smiling.

The spies made their way back to Jerry's office where the big boss himself was waiting.

"Marc." Jerry greeted. "Glad to see you are feeling better. That means once we are done with integrating our little friend. You guys can go and find Tony, unless something else comes up. Then I guess you'll have to deal with that."

Marc was about to give his own greetings when what Jerry made him just stare in alarm. He was about to speak but Lee beat him to it.

"What are you talking about? Tony is our top priority." Lee growled.

"For all we know. He could be hurt or worse!" Megan put in. Marc did not want to think about what 'worse' meant.

"I know." Jerry replied, smiling with really sympathy. "But you know the rules. You guys are whoop spies first. If something is happening that calls for your help then you have to answer the call."

Marc sighed. "We know."

"Good, now let's get started." Jerry said turning around toward the whoop and wall and pressing a button. What was shown was Davey sited down a chair as he struggled.

"No fair! No fair!" Davey cried. "I want out of here!"

Marc rolled his eyes, annoyed. He really hated this guy. He hated him with a burning passion.

"Be quiet." Jerry said into the microphone that seemed to appear out of nowhere. At least Marc did not notice it before.

"Why were you at the airport? Do you know where Tony is?" Jerry demanded. Marc blinked. _What if he does not know and we just gave a villain the news that Tony is missing?_

_Do I have to make you fall back asleep again so I can slap you upside the head?_

_Tony?_

_Yep, your subconscious Tony can come to you if you want. Now focus! You _know_ Davey Hacker has something to do with Tony running away and he already knew about tony running away._

Marc mentally rolled his eyes but thought of nothing else except for focusing on Davey's words.

Davey was silent, however.

"Why were you at the airport?" Jerry asked again. Still no response.

Marc looked at Davey hacker for awhile before looking away, his mind drifting off once more.

_Will he talk…?_

Then Megan spoke.

"Listen shrimp! You had better talk or else I'll come in there and slap you till you cry out like a little baby." Megan growled. Marc eyes widen, he could not believe how angry his sister sounded. Marc then glanced at Davey for his reaction.

Davey looked scared, but he stayed quiet.

"Fine, then. Have it your way." Megan growled stepping closer. The moment she took one pace forward, Davey freaked out.

"Keep her away from me! It won't be fair if she comes in here!" Davey cried trying desperately to run away. But he was locked down to the chair.

"Then talk!" Marc finally snapped. It was then I just remembered the time when Davey and Megan had fought as giants and Megan had beaten the kid villain easily. That must be why he was so afraid of Megan.

"Fine! I know where Tony is. He… He is not okay. My masters are after him, they want to kill him so it would tear you guys apart. I mean the Clark siblings anyway."

Marc grabbed the microphone. It was his turn to ask questions.

"How do your masters know anything about Tony?" Marc demanded harshly.

"I don't know on that. They would not tell me." Davey stammered, shocked at Marc's tone. He had always seemed like the calm one.

"Liar!"

"No! Please! I'm not!"

Marc narrowed his eyes. "Fine, then who do you work for?"

"I don't know their names. I only ever called them masters and never asked their names because they showed me all of their weapons, they were amazing may I add, and I did not ask any other questions. They sent me to try and stall you while my women master tried to capture Tony. I've got no idea if she succeeded or not."

Marc was trembling slightly with anger. What if while they were standing here right now, Tony was captured? What if they were wasting time?

"Then what do your 'masters' look like?" Marc managed to growl.

"One is a male and one is a female. And they are really old."

Lee spoke for the first time. "Like old, old. Or Jerry old?"

Davey looked at Jerry for a second before stating. "Jerry old."

Marc sighed before asking a question he was not sure he wanted to know the answer too.

"What does your 'masters' plan on doing to Tony."

_Was that joy in his gaze?_ Marc thought, looking at Davey. Was he happy about what his 'masters' were going to their little brother? It brought more rage to Marc.

"Oh they plan to torture him and make him die a slow and painful death. Don't know the details though. Like I said before, they want to tear you guys apart and they figured to hit you where it hurts the most. With your youngest brother. It would hurt the most right?"

His words were met with silence. Marc eyes were full of panic. _No…_ _Tony! No! They _can't _hurt Tony!_

Marc blinked. _This is my fault. If only… if only I had seen the signs from before… if I only I had try to be nicer… It's my fault… It's my fault. If only…_

_Seriously! Stop!_ Marc sighed.

Marc then looked up for the reaction of his siblings. Megan seemed shocked while Lee seemed furious, he seemed ready to bolt to the jet and fly right away to find Tony.

Jerry seemed to notice to spies' shock so he calmly took the microphone back from Marc.

"One last thing, why do your 'masters' want to split up my fine team of spies?" Jerry demanded.

"The same reason I do, they want revenge on Whoop." Davey stated.

Jerry nodded then turned to his spies. "Go on. You guys have a brother to save."

Marc and his siblings nodded and sprinted toward the jet. Marc ignored his burns, they did not matter anymore. The only thing that mattered right now was Tony. There little brother… he was in danger and it was their fault!

_Tony… just hold on. Were coming._

_Tony's POV_

I made it… I made it to the airport…

I had escaped.

Part of me was guilty that I'd just left Lisa at the mercy at that psycho lady but at the same time… I was fine with it. I mean I understand she had a sad past in all but the point still was.

She betrayed me.

That is what mattered…

I hurried to my gate only to get stopped by a small meow. I glanced around and saw a kitten, about 2 months of age, crawl about behind a plant. I could not help but smile at the scrap of fur. Maybe I was sort of sick of pets after that one mission with mutant animals, but when you're alone and in world where it feels like you are unwanted and being betrayed constantly, you reach out to anyone, or anything, around you.

"Hey little kitten… come here. I won't hurt you." I said softly, beckoning her closer. "I'm alone. Just like you."

The kitten came closer to me and I scratched it gently behind the ear. I could hear the purr rumble in her throat.

"Your nothing like that stray cat I brought home one day when I was younger…"

Flashback- Tony's POV

"Come on Mittens!" I protested struggling to pull the struggling cat into his room. The cat hissed in protest. Maybe it had not been the best idea to bring a _stray _cat home.

"I promise you'll like it here. It has to be better then living on the street right?"

The cat only hissed response.

I sighed and closed the door to my room and finally let go of the scratchy cat in my grasp.

The cat bolts away from me and onto Marc's bed.

"No! Bad kitty! Off Marc's bed!" I cried grabbing the cat once more. The cat hissed and clawed at the sheets.

_Aw man… Marc is going to so upset…_

"Tony?"

Speaking of Marc, there he was, standing in the doorway, staring at me with a confused look. How long had he been there? And how could have missed the sound of the door opening?

"Oh… hey Marc." I greeted awkwardly.

He just blinked at me. "Uh… what's up with the cat-"

I cut my brother off right there. "Please! Don't tell mom and dad! Please! I promise I'll take good care of Mittens! Please! Please! Please! Please!" I put a lot of energy into that last 'please.' "Don't tell mom and dad!"

I was on my knees with hands folded and looking at my brother in a pleading matter.

Marc was not totally bought into this though.

"I don't know T; I mean what are mom and dad going to say when they find out about this?" Marc asked.

"They won't know if you keep it a secret. Please Marc? I really need you to help me. Please? You're my big brother and… you would not get me in trouble for this right? Please?" I asked, getting into my sweet voice. I was currently giving Marc a puppy-dog look. With my genius brother, it always seemed to work.

Finally, with a defeated sigh, Marc spoke. "Alright. I won't tell. But this is for you Tony."

I leaped towards my brother with a hug. "Thanks Marc!"

Marc rolled his eyes at me and ruffled my hair. "Yeah well, just keep the cat off of my bed you hear? I can already see he clawed once on my quilt." Marc told me, eyeing his bed.

I giggled. "Yeah, sorry."

For about six hours, everything was okay. The cat slept most of time and seemed to be warming up to me. Maybe this time I could actually keep the pet! My plan was after about a week was to tell my parents what I'd been doing and the fact that I'd taken care of a pet on my own. Then they would let me keep Mittens!

There was one problem though; Mittens really seemed to like Marc's bed.

I would catch him padding over to the bed and crouching down, getting ready to spring up. Luckily Marc was not there when he was trying this and I was always able to stop him before he sprang.

"No Mittens!" I would tell the cat. The cat would reply by sulking away.

At about 8 at night, Marc returned to the room. I smiled a greeting; I was on pretty good terms with my brother right now, considering he was willing to hide this secret for me.

Marc smiled back at me then walked over to his own bed to rest.

Then all of a sudden, Mittens began hiss.

Both Marc and I sat up, alarmed.

"What the heck!" I exclaimed.

"Tony! Control that cat before someone hears." Marc hissed at me, glancing at the door for any sign of someone coming in.

"Mittens! Calm down!" I cried. No use. The cat was struggling too much. Finally, I had no choice but to let go. Which was a huge mistake.

The next thing I knew, Mittens lunged for Marc.

"Ow! Stop it! Get off!" The cat was clawing my older brother. I… I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help, but I had no idea what to do!

_Well you can always…_

_But then I would lose Mittens!_

_What is more important? The cat? Or your brother?_

"Tony! Do something!" Marc cried.

I gulped silently. I knew I had no choice. I hurried over to window, opened it and then hurriedly ran back to Marc's side. I grabbed a hold of Mittens and tossed her out of the window. I heard a defining screeching cat, and then it stopped. I looked at the street to see Mittens sprinting away into the city.

I knew I would never see him again.

I looked up to see Marc, he was had many scratches on his body but he seemed okay otherwise. I blinked sadly and walked back to my own bed and crawled into it. I could feel Marc's looking at me with a worried expression. I did not really care at the moment however. I felt so guilty that Mittens hurt Marc, and now, Mittens was gone.

"Tony?" Marc whispered at me.

I did not respond. I only curled up tighter.

But Marc would not give up that easily.

"Tony, I'm sorry. I should have tried to help you but…" Marc's voice trailed off.

"No." I finally murmured after a minute. "It is not your fault. I guess I'm just a bad pet owner. It has nothing to do with you."

"You _are_ a good pet owner Tony. I saw you focusing all of your attention on that cat. You just got bad luck that's all. It's not your fault that cat thought my bed was its ball of string/bed or something like that…" Marc told me, almost like a gentle scolding, but at the same time, friendly and caring.

"I guess so… thanks Marc." I stated, finally bring myself out from under my covers. Marc simply smiled back at me.

"No problem, just next time you bring home a pet, make sure you make it clear that my bed is off limits!"

End of Flashback- Tony's POV

"I wonder if I could take you with me-"I began only to get cut off.

"You found her! You found Snowpop!" I glanced up to see a small girl with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Uh yeah, here you go." I sad, gently picking up the kitten and placing her in the hands of the little girl. I could not help but feel a flash of disappointment. I mean, I'm all alone and I had a chance to have a friend with me. Then this random girl comes by and snatches it away.

_It's probably for the best, considering a villain is after me. _I thought, frowning.

"Thank you stranger!" The girl said happily at me, shocking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, you're welcome. I got to get to my flight now. Bye." I stated before rushing to my gate.

Finally, I was at my gate. They were already boarding when I arrived but I did not care, all that mattered was getting on the plane and I made that goal.

I made my way inside the plane and sat down in my seat and let my eyes flutter close. It had been a long day, and I feeling so much more was to come.

**A/N**

**I've always noticed these chapters come out longer than expected. You know why? Because I'm just totally awesome like that! XD**

**More fluff. I really am just making these flashbacks up as I go right now and this one I totally got off of an Amazing spiez episode. I've got a few in mind already, I've just got to figure out where to put them in my story.**

**I've got no idea how many more chapters to go folks! I would say this story will be anywhere from 15-25 chapters. It really depends how each and everything plays out…**

**Which is why I got a goal set for this story since it seems really popular with you guys…**

**By the end of the story, I would like to have 40, maybe 50 reviews or more. If I'm beginning to much, just let me know! I love that you guys are reviewing so much and I'm very, very thankful for them! 25 reviews already? Love you guys! Do you think we can make it to 50? :D**

**Oh and as for my poll, I'm now torn. Results, exactly 50/50. Uggh, so unfair! Please vote if you have not voted yet. I really need to break the tie.**

**Oh and I've always wonder something… does everyone read the A/N parts? Or do they skip straight to story? That I just plan wonder about… Oh well, this here for people who are kind enough to read on!**

**Anyway, I'll try to update WAY sooner this time but I've got camp starting next week so yeah, we shall see how it goes from there…**

**Till next time Folks!**


	10. Soccer and Missions

**A/N**

** Chapter 10! Double digits here folks!**

** I know. I'm so sorry I've not updated in a long time. I promise to make it up to you guys! But I do have a reason… I've been unable to get onto the computer that had Microsoft which I use to type fanficitions because of a virus so I've not been able to type at all until Thursday. Then I had fair stuff to do and I had to go camping so yeah, blah blah blah, busy… ANYWAYS!**

**You guys were AWESOME on the last chapter with reviewing and voting in my poll. Love you guys! 32 reviews and 10 votes on my poll!**

** For those of you who have not seen my profile page, this was the question… 'Would you read a Tony X Marc fanfic written by me.' The results are in folks…**

** 0 votes for= write a story for a different paring**

** 3 votes for= Nah, not my type of paring**

** 7 votes for= Yes, write one as soon as possible!**

** Well, looks like you guys have spoken. I shall start the fic as soon as possible! I promise!**

** Now for those awesome reviews you guys have been leaving. Love you guys. I see that 50 review mark is within reach. :D. You guys are awesome!**

** CloudstarofShadowclan- So people don't ignore my titles I make up! Good to know! XD. I know, I'm just loving the sub conscious Tony. In dreams, and now out of them too! XD. I have too much fun with that. ;). Oh and also, I love cats!**

** AkaiMurasaki- I love reading your review out loud! It is just awesome to read! XD I'm weird… I know. Glad you love it! I'm with you on the fluff. Nothing is better than a big match of it!**

** Stickybunz- I think I did this pretty quickly…. I guess… XD. Keep in mind I'm getting busy now! And that the typing of this chapter only took 2 days! Anyway, I did not copy off of an episode though, so much as got the idea. In the episode, Operation: Pet peeved, Lee mentions a few of the pets Tony had in the past and one of them was a cat that had to do with Marc. And the cat attacking him. Poor Marc! But I had to make a story on what happened y'know? :3**

** An amazing spy fan- Thank you so much! I'm so happy you are loving this story. I really try hard to make this story as great as possible. I also got some inspiration after the fact The amazing spiez season 2 started airing. Finally! Yes, I am a fan of the show. It's awesome! Truly awesome! The show is anyways. ;)**

** Elizabeth- Hello! I'm happy you think my story is amazing! I hope you and all my others fans enjoy this chapter. :). I'm happy you and so many more people are really enjoying this story.**

** knAngel: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it, hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T: I know I took awhile… Sorry!**

**Alright you awesome readers and reviewers, please enjoy this chapter. Not sure how this one turned out so… you'll have to be judge on that.** **(Wow, this authors note alone is 400+ characters… Sad)**

_Somewhere… (Narrator)_

"I can't believe it! I was beaten by that runt of a spy! How could I get so cocky!" A female voice snarled out into the darkness.

"Peace dear sister. We'll have our revenge soon enough and you'll get your target soon enough." A male voice replied.

The female smirked at her sister. "I guess you're right. And it is also nice that we don't have that runt genius anymore. He is no use anymore anyway, seeing as we have all of the technology we need from him and that he failed the one task we gave him non invention related."

"That's true. And good thing we told him nothing that the Whoop agents could use against us." She smiled. "Not like those losers know where there precious little runt spy is if they know were after him."

The male smiled.

"Quiet right."

"I have an idea…" The women walked over to a dark corner of a room and let her fingers fall on the keyboard.

"I hope Tony enjoys my little gift to him." She stated, smiling. "That brat could have made it a lot less painful, but now he's forcing my friends to take care of it and bring him to me, alive of course."

The male narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean..." His voice trailed off.

"But of course!" The women exclaimed.

The male gave an evil smile. "Perfect." He turned away. "Now, if you need me, I figure it's time I go retrieve me target. Right?"

"Yes… just let me finish sending the... gift." The women stated, pressing on last button then walking back to her brother.

_Marc's POV_

"So are we going to land again in the Portland like we did back at our airport like we own the place?" I ask.

Lee just nodded. "That's the plan bro!"

At any other time, Lee would have smirked or smiled at me or something that was just a Lee action, but all three of us are unusually quiet. Ever since we figured out our little brother was in deep trouble, we've all been abnormally serious. Megan, normally much more talkative, was completely silent. Lee, normally much more of show-off, was showing pure consternation. It was shocking how much personalities changed when your sibling ran away, and how much more they changed when that runaway sibling's life was in danger.

"But we don't have an empty airport like last time." Megan reminded. "It might just be best if we jump out of the plane near the airport, change into normal clothes, and then walk."

Lee sighed. "Fine."

I sighted quietly, still beyond worried for my brother, then I felt a buzzing in my pocket. I took out my MPcom and pressed the button to turn it on. It was the boss man, Jerry, shocker.

"Hello spies. I have a mission for you." Jerry stated.

"What?" My siblings and I all exclaimed at once in anger.

My siblings rushed over to my chair and glared at Jerry through the MPcom.

"Tony is out there and we have to do a _mission?_" Lee snarled.

"What if Tony is danger and the longer we take the more he is tortured!" Megan cried.

As soon as Megan said that, images of my brother being tortured and hurt flashed in my mind. My eyes began to shadow in horror at the thought, a slight shiver traveled through my body.

"I know. But you all know that you have to protect whoop with your lives. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"But-" Megan stated only to be cut off.

"You are not getting out of it, you already know your dut-" Jerry informed.

But I cut him off. "Shut up!" I snapped. "Who cares about our job, which cares about any of that? Our little brother, one of your spies is out there, and you could care less!"

"Marc…" Jerry muttered, shocked.

"Don't "Marc" me." I snarled, fury laced my voice. "I don't care what you say, no matter what, Tony is our first priority! And he should be to you, but you're acting like you don't even care!"

There was silence for a moment, and as I stared at Jerry, I could hear Tony's voice ringing in my ears.

_Jerry is not to blame. No one is, stop getting mad at yourself and others, it won't solve anything._

Those words calmed me down mostly and left me just with fear for my little brother.

Finally Jerry spoke. "I do care one of my spies is missing." He stated quietly. "I truly do, and I want you guys to save him."

"Then…" Lee spoke up, glancing at me as if to make sure I would not start snapping again. I've got to admit, snapping and yelling at other people in anger is totally out of character for me. "Why are you sending us on a mission?"

"Cause the mission location is very close to the Portland, Oregon airport." He stated. "Apparently, neighbors around the house heard mysterious gun shots and screaming, we got out of it they were laser shots, so this is a whoop mission. We need you to go and check out for clues and for anyone people."

A sudden wave of fear hit me. What if Tony had been involved? I banished the thought quickly, that was ridiculous, what were the odds of that?

"Okay." Megan agreed, as if she had sensed the mood of the plane had calmed. She glanced at Lee and I for a nod to agree to the mission. Lee nodded with a frown. I had no choice but to nod.

Megan nodded back at us and turned back to the MPcom. "Were on our way." She stated.

_Megan's POV_

Marc is really starting to worry me. He's yelling at us, others, and he just seems so out of character… I'm really starting to worry about him.

Yet I still the know the reason, I mean, it is the same thing with all of us. It been hitting us all very hard. I guess until now, I never really thought about. But there was on main thing affecting all us. My siblings and I anyway.

Tony.

I still could not understand why Tony would just leave. I could seriously not think of anything!

I know Marc tried to explain it to us one time, but I still did not understand it, and between my other siblings, not counting Marc, I was the smartest!

"Megan!"

I snapped my head up and found Lee and Marc looking at me confused.

"You coming?" Lee asked.

I titled my head to one side then I realized we were here; we were at the place for the mission. _Hopefully this won't take long._ I thought, getting up and following my brothers out of the plane. I glanced at Marc, who was currently walking beside me, I flinched at his gaze.

His normally intelligent gaze was dull and lifeless; his face was a constant mixture of anger and worry. I could not blame him for missing T, but why would he seem worse than Lee and I? Sure I'm sure Lee was upset by this and I knew for sure I was, but Marc just seemed… the most influenced by this whole ordeal. I was not sure why.

"Any idea what we are suppose to look for here?" Lee's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. _Wow, I have been out of it haven't I? I did not even notice that we had jumped out and arrived at the house. _

I shook my head side to side to clear it and focused on the mission at hand. Yet, it was difficult, when one of your brothers was as silent and cold as a rock. Yep, that was Marc right now. A rock.

I risked a glance at my brother and flinched at what I saw.

Marc's gaze was cold and sorrow filled, his hair draped over his head, as much as it could, considering the length, and his features screamed that he was out of it and in deep worry.

Through it all though, I could tell what Marc was thinking, almost as if he was screaming it in my ear clearly. _He's blaming himself…_ Megan thought with a frown.

All of a sudden, I heard a low moan come from inside one of the bedrooms.

_Tony's POV_

I hurried off the plane with a small sigh to myself. Man, this was getting lonely. Being on my own _constantly._ I really was starting to regret my choice in running away. _Not_ a good idea. I dug my hands into my pockets and made my way outside of the airport and drew in a sharp breath of air and sighed. I was in more of a country side area. I frowned slightly. I had no idea where I was either. _I must be by some sort of small town… _I thought looking around.

_If I'm going to find this small town, I'm going to have to be smart and on task. Focused… hey what's that!_ I padded over to what had caught my eye.

_A soccer ball…_ I thought with a confused frown.

I pulled the soccer ball back to me and began juggling it with a smile, feeling more alive than I had in days. I mean, I know I had only runaway like 2 days ago, but the truth was, after the whole thing with my siblings wanting to get rid of me, I've been not very happy. Can you blame me though?

_Did that really happen though? Is there something I'm missing? Some other factor I can't piece in?_

I shook my head, I know what I heard, and until I get an explanation, I'm going to stick with that.

I continued to juggle the ball and found myself drifting off into another memory.

Flashback- Narrator

"Coming at you Megan!" Lee called, passing the ball to his sister.

Megan received the pass and pasted on to Marc. "Marc, your turn."

The four Clark siblings were currently passing a soccer ball around in their front yard, having a good time.

"Got it." Marc stated, proud of himself. He had never been one for sports or had been very good at them. This was major accomplishment for him.

"Good job bro! Maybe you'll be able to skip past Tony soon in skills." Lee stated, grinning.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Tony cried.

"Neither am I!" Marc pouted. "What gives you the right anyway to say if any of us are bad anyway?"

"Well I am the best at sports-"

"At basketball!" Marc corrected.

"At sports in general! Just wait, when I'm older, I will be a professional basket ball player." The 8 year old stated grinning.

Marc smirked. "Right… you do know the odds of that _ever_ happening right?"

"No matter the odds it will be me as a basketball player!" Lee stated, grinning.

"Then tell me the odds."

"I don't know."

"If you don't know the odds of that do you know the odds of anything in basketball? Basketball is a lot about science and math and-"

"Marc?" Lee cut his know-it-all brother off.

"Yeah?" Marc asked.

"Shut up."

Tony giggled quietly to himself but it was clear Lee caught it because he started glaring at his youngest sibling.

"Tony, you shouldn't even be talking, considering you can't even get the ball!" Lee smirked.

It was Tony's turn to pout. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah you are." Megan stated, crossing her arms and smirking at her little brother.

Tony clenched his small hands. "No I'm not!"

Lee smirked. "You're nothing more than a small fry, T."

Marc frowned slightly. "Guys, lay off."

Lee grinned and stole the ball from Marc. "Stop talking dude."

Tony scowled angrily. "Pass the ball to me!"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Fine, you won't get it though. Get out of the way Megan and Marc."

Megan got out of the way without a word while Tony got in position. Marc hesitated a minute before walking over to his younger brother with a worried yet encouraging face.

"You can do it Tony. I know you can." Marc whispered before walking over to Megan.

Tony watched Marc walk away with a small smile of confidence before glaring back at his eldest brother.

Lee meet the gaze of his little brother and took a few steps back. "This is going to be a strong pass dude. You won't ever get this ball!" Lee declared.

"Says you!" Tony stated determinedly, remembering Marc's words.

Marc smiled slightly then heard a noise that made his stomach drop slightly. The sound of an approaching car. _No! What if Tony misses… oh who am I kidding? When Tony misses the ball he will go after the ball as it rolls into the street, ignoring the car and maybe getting hurt!_

"Uh… let's wait a second for the ca-" Marc stated but broke off as Lee shot the ball at Tony. Marc's stomach dropped further and his eyes grew with horror even more.

"Tony stop! Don't go after it c-" Marc started before being cut off.

"I got it Marc! Don't worry!" Tony called as he focused.

Lee flicked a glare at Marc. "Shut up Marc!"

I scowled in frustration and finally managed to say what I wanted to say. "Car!"

Megan gave her brother a weird look. "What are you talking-" She broke off as she saw the car. "Oh no… Tony!"

Lee must have spotted the car because suddenly, he began feverishly calling to Tony. "Let the ball go Tony!"

Tony shook his head, unaware of the car he took a few steps back and let his mind focus on the ball. He felt slightly scared at first then he heard Marc's words pour into his ear. _You can do it Tony…_

Tony received the ball at his feet as it came rolling straight at him. He stopped it and passed it back, a smile across his face as the car roared past.

Tony's siblings were amazed at their little brother and gave him a few words of congratulations before slowly being pulled into passing the ball. Tony was now easily receiving and passing the ball all the time, almost like a pro.

While passing, the two youngest Clarks exchanged a quick glance. Tony gave a smile to his brother that said it all.

_Thank you…_

End of Flashback- Tony's POV

_Marc really happened back then. Wonder what would have happened if Marc has just stood beside Megan and never gave me words of encouragement. Would I be as good of a soccer player as I am now?_ I frowned slightly at the thought before angrily kicking the ball away.

_It does not matter though now! Marc betrayed me! They all betrayed me!_

_Not they did not! There has to be another explanation!_

_ Then explain-_

My own thoughts got cut off as weight slammed into me and I was pinned down and dragged away by what felt like teeth. I had no idea what was going on and my vision was blurred due to the fact my head was just slammed on the pavement not too long ago.

When the dragging finally stopped I found myself face to face with a yellowed eyed creature with many more of its kind backing it up.

_It's…_

**A/N**

** Oh dear. Evil Cliffhanger alert. Do you know what attack Tony this time? I know I'm evil leaving such a cliffhanger this time on both parts but I'm just evil like that… **

** Like I said before. I'm soooo sorry I have no updated lately. Life was just not working on my side this week and last week and the week before.**

** Next update? Hopefully soon… I have some conflicts starting Thursday-Wednesday of next week so yeah…:/**

** I promise I will update as soon as possible.**

** Remember to review. If you guys review enough, I might feel like you guys deserver a quicker update! :D**

** Thanks for reading! (Was this chapter bad? I did not edit much…)**


	11. Almost Too Late

**A/N**

** Chapter 11 Folks. More action! Incoming!**

** The review count is at 39 right now. So many reviews! I love you guys! Now let's check out the newest ones…**

** Goldenlass: I'm sorry for torturing you friend, but we've got some time to go before they meet up again. The question is… if they will ever have chance to make peace again. You'll just have to wait and see. :) I hate seeing Marc so upset too, but that is how it goes.**

** AkaiMurasaki: The freaky chameleon guy. Hm… Interesting idea, but that is incorrect. Thanks for the review though. I'm happy you were excited for the update. I was happy too. I hope this one came fast enough. Oh and once again, yes, inner Tony voice ROCKS! XD. I'm having too much fun with the inner Tony voice. Marc does care, I know. **

** XoXBloodyAliceT.T: I'm happy you were happy with the latest update. I hope this one satisfies you as well. :). Anyway, I'm sorry about your book thing. It's no fun waiting for awesome books! That's how I feel with one of the book series I read. Anyway, enjoy the newest chapter.**

** Eclipse: Yes… the evil cliffhanger. I love doing that to my readers. :D. Hm… an evil Tony clone… That really does bring out ideas into my head… Anyway, I know, I hope Tony sees it too in the end. We'll just have to wait and see.**

** Stars above: Sorry. I don't like leaving you guys on cliffhangers… okay, maybe I do… XD. Thank you for thinking this amazing cause I really thought this would suck and it turns out it has been a huge hit. :D.**

** KageNekoReborn: That is so the point! XD Sorry, it was meant to be mean and dirty because it makes people crave more in the story. :) Thanks for the review. ^^**

** Stickybunz1: Your review has made me so happy dude, Thank you so much! I'm happy you love it and thank you for the kind support, you and all of my readers/reviewers make me want to write all the time for this story. Thank you so much!**

** Be warned: This chapter has fluffy sad parts and some moderate graphic violence. You get both ends here folks.**

** Enjoy the chapter!**

_Marc's POV (Third person)_

"Did you guys hear that? Or am I just hearing things now?" Marc asked siblings, straightening up.

Megan glanced over at Marc then nodded. "Yeah."

Lee tipped his head to one side. "I didn't hear anything. I think you are both just being-"

Lee was cut off by a loud scream, the kind of scream that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up with fear. Marc shivered slightly himself.

"Never mind." Lee muttered, surprised.

Megan motioned toward one of the far doors. Marc and Lee both nodded, understanding what their sister was saying. The siblings slowly and quietly made there over towards the door Megan had been motioning toward.

_I can see why Jerry wanted us to check this out…_ Marc thought, finally taking a good look around. The house was torn up. Glass was shattered and scattered around the house. There was a door completely ripped off its hinges and destroyed, framed pictures were on the ground everywhere, and there were a few holes around the room. _If this is just here, what about the rest of the place?_

"Let's split up." Lee suggested. "Megan and I will go upstairs, Marc you stay down here and try to find out who was making that noise."

Marc nodded then watched as Lee and Megan disappeared upstairs. Marc waited silently till they were out of sight before slowly making his way to the room.

_Megan's POV_

"Hey Lee?" Once we were out of earshot of Marc, I decide to ask Lee a question that had been on my mind for awhile.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Haven't you noticed that… Marc has been acting really weird lately?" Megan started.

"How can you not notice?" Lee muttered. "He has been so snappy lately and stuff..."

"You know why right?" I demanded. I had to make sure; I had to make sure that Lee was not as stupid as he looks.

"Yeah." Lee muttered.

"Tony." Lee and I stated at the same time. _Good, we are on the same page._

"I've never seen this side of Marc before." Lee muttered.

"I have." I muttered quietly with a frown. "When we were younger Marc was more like this, he was worried for Tony a lot of the time, and he much harsher. That was back when Marc and Tony were closer, but once we became spies, the two just drifted apart. And there has been no sign of the old harsher Marc, till now."

Lee nodded. "Yeah… But…" He paused. "I know Marc and Tony were sort of close back then, but… I mean I never noticed it before that he cared so much…"

I could not help but roll my eyes. _Okay, so we are not on the same page._

"You idiot!" I snapped. "Don't you remember anything?"

"Well…" Lee thought it for a moment which proceeded to another eye roll from me.

"I remember one thing in particular." Lee stated. "Remember a few years back when those burglars broke into our house while mom and dad were out and baby sister just left us? Then they attacked the four of us?"

Megan blinked. "Oh yeah…"

Flashback- Narrator

"Stay quiet and don't move." Lee hissed in a whisper to his siblings.

Megan let out a slight whimper of fear. "What do they want?"

"Our money and expensive items." Marc stated quietly, his voice showing the fear slightly.

"We have to stop them then!" Tony exclaimed.

"Shush!" Lee snapped at his youngest sibling.

Meanwhile, only a few yards an away, the bad guys were rummaging through his belongings of the house.

"See anything of value boss?" One guy asked.

The largest man nodded his head up and down. "Yes, lots of valuables. Money should be upstairs. You two go check, I'll stay down here with him."

Two of the men disappeared into the darker corners of the house that lead up stairs.

Marc was watching in pure anger and disgust. "I can't believe they have the nerve to just go around and act like they own the place!"

"Right now, they sort of do." Lee growled. "Considering the fact we're 9 or younger and that they could have weapons that could kill us. Oh and not to mention our baby-sister ditched us to go hang out with her friends. I never liked her."

"You've never liked baby-sisters in general." Megan pointed out. "But I hate her too. She left us here alone and we could die!"

"That won't happen." Marc soothed.

"But they might try and hurt us!" Tony reminded. "One of us has to go out there and try to stop them. I mean-" Tony started before getting cut off.

"No way!" Lee hissed a little too loudly.

In response, the room went silent as heads turned.

"What was that?" The largest man hissed.

"I don't know. I think we have company though." The other guy stated,

"What?" The large man turned away and began muttering curses under his breath. "That does it. I'm firing those other two after this raid. They told us the house was empty!"

"Good idea." The henchmen agreed, happy at the idea of being the only one getting paid for this job. _I just have to stay on his good side._ He thought. "What about the people in the house?"

"Find them and bring them to me." The boss replied.

"Okay, what are you going to do to them?" The other guy asked.

"Depends on the age." He replied with an evil look. "I know I don't have a gun but I can torture anyone I please to death with my two bare hands."

Lee's eyes widen. _These guys are not messing around._ He turned his gaze to the kitchen. _If I can just get to the kitchen, I can get the phone call 911 for help!_

"Marc, Tony. Stay here and stay hidden." Lee whispered silently, not wanting to get risk getting nearly caught again, or worse. "Megan, come with me. We're going to the kitchen to get the phone to call 911."

Megan nodded and followed Lee to the kitchen. Both kids were crawling slowly and silently, letting the darkened room provide cover.

Marc watched his two other siblings leave, breathing a silently breath of thanks about the fact of the darkened room for cover. The young genius then turned to his younger brother with a half smile.

"Now that we've got a plan, we can wait it out here in _silence_." Marc stated, narrowing his eyes at his brother at the last word.

Tony crossed his arms from where he sat. "But what if Megan and Lee get caught? They could get hurt." Tony asked, truly worried

"That won't happen." Marc soothed, stroking the boy's hair for a moment to calm him. "And even if it does, let me handle it, you're the youngest and-"

"Stop it!" Tony hissed pulling away and glaring at his sibling. "I'm sick of being called the youngest and being out casted as the weakest! I'm not weak! I'm just a strong as you guys are!"

"Tony-"

"No! I'm not going to listen to it anymore! I hate that you guys just think of me as unable to protect myself!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, stop we-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Tony! Be quiet!"

"Oh, don't be quiet on our behalf. Keep arguing." Marc and Tony both froze at the voice.

"Hey boss, I see you found them. And they are just kids. No older than 8 I'd say." The henchmen stated.

"I agree." The boss gave an evil smile. "I hate kids though."

"I take it you're going to have some fun then?" The henchmen asked.

The boss cracked his knuckles. "Lots."

Marc's eyes widen in horror while Tony was trembling slightly but he did not show his fear otherwise, he meet the bad guys gaze without fear.

Meanwhile, Lee and Megan were looking in pure horror.

"We have to help them!" Megan cried quietly to her brother.

"We will. But right now we have to get the police. We are 9 and 8. There is no way we'll be any help and you know it." Lee told his sister quietly.

Megan gritted her teeth but nodded.

"I think I'll take the terrified looking one first." The boss stated, cracking his knuckles and looking straight at Marc.

Tony flinched at that and stared at his brother in alarm before clenching his fists and turning back to the men. _I'd rather die than let you hurt Marc._ He thought before standing up.

"What? To scared to go after me? You want to go after the smarter one because you're too weak to go after the soccer player?" Though Tony's skills were only just developing in soccer, he was still pretty good.

"What did you say me kid?" The boss hissed, turning his gaze into a glare and directing it at Tony.

Tony smirked. "You're a chicken."

"I'll show you a chicken!" The man snapped before aiming a punch at the youngest Clark.

Even at this age, all of the Clark kids showed signs of skills in combat. And Tony was no exception. Tony dodged to one side before slipping further away.

"You throw hits like a girl!" Tony sneered.

"Tony! Get down!" Marc hissed at his younger brother, his heart pounding in fear for him.

"I'm fine. Just stay down." Tony whispered back before dodging yet another hit.

It went on for a good 5 minutes, and Tony was getting more tired with each punch. Marc was hiding and watching in pure horror and feeling ashamed he couldn't help.

While Lee dialed 911 for help silently in the kitchen, Megan was watching the scene with fear, but unlike Marc, she was unknown by the bad guys.

After 5 minutes of Tony dodging hits and vases and glass being destroyed, the henchmen managed to grab Tony.

Marc gasped.

The boss smiled evilly and let out a small pant, he was not in best shape so the whole fight exchange had really taken its toll. But not enough to allow no anger for the brat.

The boss walked over as Tony was lifted by the neck by the henchmen. Tony was fairly light for his age and easy to lift. As he was held there, he was being strangled.

"I'll enjoy this, especially since you're a freaking brat!" The man then punched Tony in stomach, hard.

The young raven-haired kid cringed badly and let out a cry of pain.

Marc flinched at that. Then the brunette's rage began to build.

The boss then kicked the boy in the shin, shattering the bone. Tony cried out again, this time, in more pain.

Marc clenched his fists but felt to powerless to help. He could only watch with horror and fear for Tony.

The boss then kicked Tony in the ribs, the boy felt a rush of pain as the ribs cracked, this time, and he coughed up some blood between his cries.

Tony was in so much pain, his breathing coming in very short gasps cause not enough air was getting to his lungs, there enough for him to live but all the while, there little enough for the pain of suffocation to take place. As the foot made contact with his rib cage, a new flash of unbearable pain took over him as a single tear slid down his face.

Marc flinched as he saw a tear roll down his little brother's face. The powerless feeling the genius had been feeling vanished as he leaped up and glared at the bad guys. He was ready to kill them, but he knew he could not. He needed a plan.

The genius turned his gaze and let it fall on a diamond necklace hidden in the book shelf. Marc smiled then dashed over and grabbed the necklace. A diamond necklace.

"Hey Idiots!" Marc snarled turning to the men.

Both men looked up. "Look what I have. Come and get it."

The boss growled and let go of the kid. Tony collapse to the ground, coughing and gasping for air and trembling violently.

Marc looked at Tony for a minute in fear before smiling at the bad guys. "Fetch." Marc growled, throwing the necklace away aimlessly.

Being greedy, the men followed with gusto, having confidence the kids were not going anywhere.

But Marc had a plan.

"Tony." Marc whispered dashing over to his brother's side and kneeling down beside him. Marc's was greeted by a heart wrenching sight.

Tony was lying on the ground, trembling, a trail of blood left his mouth and tears rolled down his face, his expression was full of pain and in general, the young raven looked so fragile, so weak.

_I can't believe I let this happen_. Marc thought, scolding himself as he stared down at his brother, unaware that the two bad guys were already coming back.

But another person was watching the whole the scene and had been watching the whole time. Megan watched, her anger building. She then growled deep in throat before snarling out.

"Leave my brothers alone!" She snapped.

Both men turned to Megan, the shock obvious on their face.

Marc snapped his gaze upwards and spotted the men at once. But now that they were distracted, Marc could escape with Tony. The boy genius then slowly and gently dragged his younger sibling away.

Megan continued to glare at the men, she was dimly aware of Marc leaving and Lee approaching her from behind.

"Nice save sis, but what are we going to do now that they know we are here?" Lee whispered.

"Working on it." Megan replied.

The boss snarled his rage. "Go and take care of those two. I'll take care of… wait where did those other two-" The boss stopped in mid-sentence as he spotted the two kids disappearing into room, the door closing and the sound of lock latching. The boss then began cursing loudly.

"Let's go." Lee hissed leading the way.

Megan nodded and followed. Before either of the men could notice, Megan and Lee were safely locked away as well.

Marc listened carefully to the sounds from the safety of the door, they were safe, Marc knew. The genius then turned to Tony who was crying from the pain. The genius crawled over to his side and let the raven lean against him and cry. Marc stroked his hair gently, trying to help soothe the boy's pain. Though he knew it was not helping much most likely, he had to try.

But for Tony, it was helping. Just knowing he was safe with his brother brought comfort and healing of his own. The young raven stopped crying and looked up sadly at Marc.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Marc shook his head. "It's not your fault T, just get some rest." Tony gave a small nod

Megan and Lee exchanged sad glances, only imagining what was happening with Marc and Tony, and it turns out, there guess was very accurate

End of flashback- Megan's POV

"Guys! Get over here!" I snapped back to reality as I realized I had gone into a flashback. _Weird._

"Come on!" Lee stated. "Marc called for us, maybe he found something."

I nodded and hurried after my older brother.

_Marc's POV (Third Person)_

Marc looked down at what he had in pure horror and rage. _Whoever did this is nothing more than a monster. _He thought.

"Marc!" Marc glanced back to see his siblings dashing over to him.

"What is it?" Megan asked.

"Take a look yourself." Marc growled.

All three siblings looked inside the room with no door, what they saw on the bed made all three stop dead in their tracks. Well really just Lee and Megan since Marc had already seen it before. **(A/N: A little graphic coming up in the next paragraph so if you don't like, skip over)**

On the bed was the body of an unmoving women, dark red liquid was all around her, the outfit she was worn was torn, leaving giant stab wounds all over, on her face was scars from a whip, and when you meet her gaze, it was glazed with horror.

Marc stared in shock, even though he had seen the body already, the shock and rage he felt for this sight all came coming back.

Lee drew in a sharp breath. "So much for finding this person alive." He murmured gravely. "Let's get out of here and search the rest of the house for clues."

Marc was about to nod when a new voice hissed in his ear.

_She is not dead!_

_ Tony…_

Marc gazed at the body, maybe his sub-conscious was right-

_Of course I am! I'm you!_

_Shut up!_ Marc snapped to himself, or… Tony.

Marc walked closer, almost as if he was being dragged.

"Marc, what are you doing?" Lee demanded. "Get away from-"

"Shut up!" Marc snapped before kneeling down beside the women, he gently brought his hand up to the women's neck to check for a pulse.

The minute the hand made contact with the women's body. The women went into high pitched screams. The three Clark siblings leaped back in alarm and fear.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" She screamed.

"Were not going to hurt you! Calm down!" Marc stated, trying to stop himself from shaking from the freaking out episode.

Slowly, the women seemed to be aware of who she was looking at. Whatever the women made of them, hopefully she did not think it was her killers/harmers.

"Who are you guys?" She asked weakly.

"We are here to help you. Just save your strength and everything will be alright." Marc whispered. "What is your name?"

The women did not seem to hear him. She only groaned in agony. "I'm not going to live, that little female dog I agreed to help stabbed in the stomach. I'm going to bleed to death, slowly painfully."

Marc felt helpless. Before he could say anything, the women went on.

"I deserve it. I deserve because I hurt a little kid, when I wanted to kill my husband for it. I don't even think he forgave me. I'm sorry Tony." The women whispered.

All three of the Clark siblings snapped their attention fully to this woman. Marc eyes blazed with fury.

"What do you mean? How do you know our little brother? " Marc spat.

"Marc, he just said Tony." Megan stated, though she did not seem to believe the words herself. "Maybe it's someone else."

The women looked at Megan then shook her head. "You are his siblings. I can see him in the girl. They look very similar."

That was all Marc needed to go with this idea fully. "Where is our little brother!" Marc spat, all sign of compassion gone. _If this woman hurt Tony…_ He bared his teeth.

"I listened to lies and I'm sorry! I should have stopped it! But I couldn't! Please just listen to me, I can help you with my last breaths." The women pleaded.

Marc clenched his fists. He finally spoke. "Talk." He growled.

"Your brother, he's safe but not for long, there are people after him, wanting him dead, I don't know why, but I do know the woman is psycho, your brother managed to escape without much damage, just a leg shattered by a bat and being whipped a few times." The women stated in a whisper.

All three of the siblings flinched at the women's words.

"He's in California, look on my coffee table for the town and where he went, he left some hours ago, but he should not be far try to find him. He's waiting for you." The women closed her eyes, her voice slowly getting quieter.

Marc nodded, trying to contain his new fear for his brother. _What if he is… already dead? And he's already been hurt! I promised not to let that happen. I'm a terrible brother, I let this all happen!_

"Who are you then? What is your name?" Marc demanded.

The women opened her eyes once more, the word she spoke were soft but clear. "Lisa." She replied before the women breathing stopped completely.

Marc knew what it meant. Lisa was dead.

Tony's POV (third Person)

"Let me go!" Tony snapped and struggled under the creature that now pinned him.

The yellow eyes burned into him with such force it made sense for the creature

To be only one thing.

Wolf.

Wolves surrounded the poor young Clark with only one goal in mind.

Taking him to their leader, even Tony could see it in their eyes.

Another sign from the wolves was the fact they were not hurting them, they were

leaving him in perfect condition, making sure NOT to hurt him.

Tony struggled for a moment, but after a while, he knew he was not going

anywhere.

"Who's your leader?" Tony demanded, as if he expected an answer.

What Tony did get was the last thing he expected.

An answer.

"Hello Tony."

_That voice…_ It sent shivers down Tony's spine. Maybe he did not know the name of the person whose voice that was, but he knew…

He knew it was the women that had tried to kill him back at Lisa's house.

"Did you miss me?" The voice asked.

"Where are you? Why won't you just leave me alone!" Tony spat.

"Because I need my revenge." The women growled. "Oh and you won't find me, at least not the human me. The wolf pinning you down is me, or at least I control it."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Simple, I control the head wolf because he is a robot. And since I control the head wolf… I control a whole pack of wolves." The women replied evilly.

Tony growled silently to himself.

"Don't fight it Tony. Or else I'll tell my wolf friends here to _hurt_ you." The women's voice growled.

Tony knew he had no choice right now but to stay silent.

"Good. Now get comfortable while my wolves drag you too me, maybe even painfully." The women laughed evilly.

Tony glared at the wolves as an idea began to form in his head.

_I just got to wait for the right moment._

The robot wolf barked an order out to one of the higher ranking wolves. The wolf drew closer and stared down at Tony for a moment before looking back at the alpha 'wolf.'

Tony looked up at the alpha wolf, waiting for what he was hoping him/her, or whatever the robot was, would do. Because if it did not, Tony was as good as dead.

Luckily, all went according to plan. Just like Tony expected, the robot wolf got off of Tony before the other wolf had a good enough grip on Tony to carry him. Tony, at once, flipped and kicked the wolf in the snout before running away and climbing the stairs.

The robot wolf went into a fit. "After him!" She snapped in human before growling in wolf to the wolves.

Tony turned around and growled back, hoping the wolves would understand. "Why are you taking orders from a non wolf? You guys want to have a robot or a human as your alpha."

The real wolves halted in their tracks, it was obvious they understood what the young Clark had just said. The wolves exchanged glances.

The robot began to growl again. The wolves ignored her.

"Obey me!" She snapped in human.

Tony took the chance to turn and hurry away, thinking how lucky he was to get out of trouble _this_ time.

_At least now, my siblings can find me._ Tony thought before climbing through the building to the other side, leaping down and hurrying away from the wolves as fast as possible.

**A/N**

** Such a long chapter that SHOULD be longer.**

** Oh well. Hope you enjoyed anyways.**

** Some twists and turns right? Sorry the Tony parts are so much shorter right now, it's just right now, the timelines are sort of messed up, Tony's is far beyond his siblings. So I have to slow down Tony's some while his siblings start to speed up.**

** Anyways, review please. I'm loving the reviews you guys keep leaving me. :)**

** Until next time. :)**


	12. Realization

**A/N**

** Chapter 12. Er… truly this chapter is a filler chapter. I know. You waited over a month and a half for a filler chapter. :(. Sorry.**

** Anyways, still try to enjoy. This took so long because I had to think about what to do here. Like, really think, timelines suck for me so things are kind of messed up at the minute so I have to get things on track. Quickly.**

** 43 Reviews you guys. Thank you! :D**

** KageNekoReborn: I like the fluffy flashbacks myself. Yeah, I know that Lisa was expected, I just had too though, Give some explanation as to what happened to her so it didn't seem like she feel off the edge of the earth or something.**

** XoXBloodyAliceT.T: Yep, poor Tony. Sort of lesson here on NEVER RUN AWAY! No matter what. You might not have the exact same result as Tony, but it won't be a good result… So yeah, I know how you felt, sorry for making you wait AGAIN. Just busy with other things and school now.**

** Stickybunz1: Wow! Thank you! I didn't think I was that good! :D. Um… no idea on my plans, I write for fun really. And I dignify the characters by their hair color because it's another way to say who the character is other then saying 'Tony' or 'Marc' or 'Lee' or 'Megan' or 'She' or 'He' or… you get the point. It seems bad to write a paragraph with- Tony blah blah he blah blah blah then he blah blah blah. Yeah, well you get the point. Maybe it is weird but it's normal for me.**

** Knangel18: Thank you! I try my hardest! I love the flashbacks too. I like outlining a character's past life or a group of characters past life because it's fun to write about, considering how they came to be. Just like you said, it does develop them and their relationships. Yep, well sorry it took me forever to update. Life kept me busy. :/**

** Yep. Took me awhile to update but…. I never abandon a story! No matter how long it takes me to update! I promise! :D. Still working on the future love fic, I can't get the starting right.**

** Anyways, starting chapter 12.**

_Marc's POV_

_ "_What now? " Megan asked Lee and I in the whoop jet.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped, my eyes blazing. "What else is there to do? We go and find Tony!"

Lee and Megan exchanged a glance before looking back at me. I glared back with anger. How dare they even consider leaving our little brother out there with a psycho after him!

"Marc…" Lee began, his words were being picked carefully, I could tell. This was the most amount of time Lee ever took to think about what he said. He always spoke without thinking, the kind of guy he and Tony were. Jump into things without thinking, though Tony was way worse in that regard.

"I think it might be best if we get some back up from Jerry, Marc, I mean were going up to who sounds like to be like a killer, were going to need help and-"

I cut Lee off right there. Each word he had said made me more and more angry. _Wait? Get help? Wait?_ "You guys can go back to whoop if you want!" I snarled. "But I'm finding Tony because I actually want to find him and I'm not afraid!"

A look of hurt passed over Lee's and Megan's faces. It made me feel slightly regretful. Only a day or so ago, I was at Lee for the same reason, Tony, and Megan has always been nice to me, I shouldn't get so snappy with her, but I refused to take it back, it was true. If my siblings were too scared to go now to help Tony, then I would go alone, that part I was sure on.

"Look, maybe it was uncalled for what I said but-"I knew I had to apologize so Megan and lee would not hate me, but underneath it all, I didn't mean the apology. That was why I as struggling to find the words that would make my siblings forgive me.

Then, the last thing I would have ever expected happened.

"Marc, your right. By fleeing back to whoop were being chickens. We have a little brother to save." I turned me gaze to Lee in shock before smiling slightly.

"I agree. Tony's in trouble and we need to rescue him!" Megan added. I smiled at her.

With my confidence level finally up some, I looked outside at the darkening cloudy sky. _We will help you T, just don't let yourself get caught. We'll be there soon._

_**2 Hours Later…**_

Dream- Marc's POV

I blinked my eyes open, clearly in a slight daze, and then I realized where I was. The white room. I shook my head and looked around, realizing then, I had fallen asleep. _Not again!_ I thought groaning silently, so not wanting to talk to my inner self right now.

"Yeesh, thanks for the warm welcome!" I turned my gaze to see Tony standing right next to me.

"Sorry, it's just I get annoyed with you too easily and-" I began

"More like you get annoyed with yourself to easily." Tony cut me off.

I bared my teeth but made no response otherwise.

"Alright." Tony stated, crossing his arms and giving me a questioning look. "Why are you here?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "You're the one who brought me here! You should know!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I bring you help when you need it."

"Whether I want it or not is different question?" I asked with a growl.

"Yep. You get it when you need it." Tony stated with a grin. "Now, tell me what's up."

"I want to know who's after my brother number one!" I snarled.

"Oh please!" Tony laughed. "You have plenty of villains and people that hate you and your siblings. The possibilities are endless, that even I cannot help you with without cold hard facts."

"But what if it's too late with or without the clues! What if we fail and what if my brother, Tony gets captured and killed! What if he gets hurt again! I can't let that happen, any of that happen." I stated, fear gripping my voice once more.

Tony blinked and looked away. "You always were the one to comfort Tony mostly right? You would encourage him, comfort him, and sooth him that has given you the mindset that he always needs someone's help, but you forget some of the times that tony was there for you. I know you remember, take me through one, just to prove it."

I blinked. "I guess one is sticking out at the moment…" He muttered.

Flashback-Narrator

Most boys, when there 8, only worry about girls about having cooties and all that stuff, well, to Marc, one girl used to be more than that, she was beautiful, funny, and seemingly nice. Even at this young age, Marc had a huge crush on the girl.

But when that same girl goes and humiliates you in front of the whole school, it really makes you think twice about who you like. Marc sniffed and whipped off a tear from his face. Why did the girl have to be so mean? She used to seem nice. She was smart too! But she was friends with everyone. _Everyone._ Including one of the most popular guys in school, who had told the girl she liked to just tell me to buzz off.

_"Would you like to come over for a play date?" _

_ The wonderful beautiful girl gave me a small smile, I almost thought she would yes to my words, then, Jake came up._

_ "Courtney. You could do way better than this science loser."_

_ I flinched. I turned to Courtney for help. But sadly, she was smiling at Jake._

_ "I know." She looked directly at me. "Sorry, um… Lark…"_

_ "It's Marc…" My eyes glistened with sorrow._

_ "Whatever. Um… let me put it like this. I wanna be a cheerleader when I'm older and if I become friends with a super geek like you or hang out with you, or talk with you anymore, I won't achieve that."_

_ I clinched slightly. I held back the tears as best as I could, but I knew one would fall._

_ "Look at the little cry baby. Hey everyone!" I flicked my gaze up to the playground at what the jerk was saying. "Look at the geeky crybaby!"_

_ Kids ran over, including my siblings, and they saw my tears, and no scuff marks or boo-boos on me. The reaction? Instantly laughing at me._

_ "Wanna blankie?"_

_ "Does the wittle baby want it mama? Or maybe a bottle?"_

_ "The cry baby probably needs a diaper change!" My heart dropped down to my tummy in dread as I recognized the last comment, which brought out a chorus of laughter louder than the rest. I was hardly aware of my siblings looking at the others awkwardly, staying silent, but not helping me at all._

_ I looked at Courtney sadly before snatching up my backpack and dashing toward my home as fast as the genius me could go. The good thing was, the school day ended with recess so I could leave school if needed. I didn't make habit of cutting school, even recess, but I think I could make an exception today._

Marc sniffed sadly and whipped a few more tears off of his face.

"Marc?"

Marc jumped slightly and whipped his head around towards the door of the room. _Who in the world would be there?_

"Marc! Open up! It's me, Tony!"

Marc sniffed quietly and blinked, nearly forgetting this wasn't just his own room. The brunette threw his legs over the side of the bed and dropped down the less than a half of a foot drop and walked over to the door. He opened it to see a younger brother's worried face.

"Hey, can I come in." Tony asked Marc.

Marc just nodded sadly and walked away, back toward his own bed and flopped back down.

Tony closed the door softly, but other than the sound of a shutting door, the room had a continues awkward silence. Marc hardly cared though. _What is the point of caring?_

After who knows how long, Tony's voice split the air.

"Marc, I'm sorry about what happened."

Marc gritted his teeth slightly in anger, having to force himself not to snap at his little brother. _Sorry…_ A word that was thrown around way too often. A word that lost its meaning long ago. A word that is over used! _And why should you be sorry? Why should you even care?_

"Marc?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Marc turned toward the wall. "Whatever. Just leave me alone Tony!" He snapped.

The silence stretched on for about a minute before finally, Tony spoke again.

"No. This isn't my fault, don't get mad at me! I know your hurt Marc, but you have to learn to get over this! Move on!"

Some sort of anger switch turned on in Marc, because suddenly, the young genius sprang up and stalked over to Tony, his eyes blazing with anger and fists balled.

"You don't understand Tony!" Marc snarled at the raven haired boy. "You'll never understand! It may have just been a crush between a little boy and a little girl. But guess what? The girl I thought was perfect and wonderful, the girl I had a crush on, humiliated me in front of over 100 kids! Nearly the entire school! And you're telling me to move on past that?"

Tony cringed visibly at his older brother's rath, fear in his gaze, but did not back down. "It's her loss then. She never got to know you Marc."

"Oh really?" Marc sighed, calming down some as he saw the fear in Tony's gaze. _It's not his fault. He just cares…_ Marc repeated to himself.

"Yes." Tony replied with a small smile. "Marc, you can be pretty much a know it all, you can be geeky, and whinny, and sort of annoying, and you snore, and did I mention until you brush your teeth how bad of breath-"

"Is this going anywhere?" Marc growled in annoyance.

Tony chuckled. "My point is, no matter what, your still you, not a cry baby. Just because this one gal doesn't like you, doesn't mean you're horrible or anything. You have family and friends that still care about you."

Marc looked away without a word, yet at the same, he felt slightly better realizing Tony was right.

The silence stretched on for a few seconds before Tony wrapped his arms around Marc in a hug, Marc rolled his eyes slightly at the gesture but didn't pull away. Tony was just trying to make him feel better.

All of a sudden, Tony pushed Marc to the ground and both boys collapsed onto the ground, laughing. Even Marc was laughing. _Maybe I won't get over it so soon, but I'll always have my friends and family by my side. _He thought, giving his brother a playful nugy

End of flashback- Marc's POV

"That's the best you could come with? That's nowhere near the best example!" Tony informed me with a small snort of anger.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever! That was the first one that came to me!"

"Fine. It works." Tony muttered before raising his voice. "The point is, Tony's not as helpless as he looks. He's smart in some cases, head strong, I know, but he can take care of himself when needed. He is a spy, just like you, you know. And he does have a heart."

"Yeah… I guess…" I muttered.

"Your letting worry get to you Marc, trust in your brother to get through this." Tony informed me.

Before I could even get a word of response in, the dream began to fade leaving a sheet of black engulfing me.

_Tony's POV_

I kicked a small rock off of the building I was sitting on and let it free-fall down to the ground, not even sighing out at all. I let the feeling of silence grip the air around me and leave it that way. Sure there was the roar of the cars besides me with the occasional honks and stuff, and some muffled talking from the street. But other than that, it was quiet. And I relished it.

Looking back, I realized this was my first chance of relaxing since I had run away from home. On the plane, I was constantly on edge, worrying my siblings would find me and drag me home to get in trouble. At Lisa's house, I was on edge and hurt, meaning I got no real relax time, just uneasy rest and sleep. And before now, I was constantly on the lookout for that psycho lady I don't even know the name of.

But since that psycho lady launched a recent attack, I was safe, for the moment, hopefully. Right now, I was too stressed out to care. I didn't even know if I had the strength to run if I saw her coming toward me right now.

For now though, I had confidence I was safe, physically anyways.

Otherwise though, my mind was a blur of guilt, sorrow, and fear. Guilt from ever even considering leaving my family and probably causing some people worry, no matter what happened before I left. Sorrow because of missing my family. And fear from that psycho lady trying to kill me! You try not being afraid of someone wanting to kill you! It's hard!

I picked myself off of the ground and walked slowly toward the stairs of the building, which weirdly was nothing more than an art museum. One of the most boring places in the world! But I was too mentally tired out to care. All I cared about now was staying alive, and getting home to see my family again. My mother, father, Megan, Lee, and Marc.

**A/N**

** Finally done with that. It took me 5 days of writing to type this up. It took me a month to finish it though because I never got time to work.**

** I'm happy I slowed down Tony's part a little. It really gave you in-depth of how he was feeling. At least, that is what I thought. The flashback was okay, not the best, but not the worst. And sub conscious Tony. Still love him! :D**

** Yep. Well, next update? Probably gonna take me awhile. School and I have a new story to update, a non Amazing spies one sadly. But don't worry. That love story between Marc and Tony shall be up soon! Promise! If not, you have permission to come and burn down my house! Or… something…**

** Anyways, please review. I always love them. **


	13. LETTER TO READERS

**A/N**

**Hey all! Yea, I'm alive. Sorry for like dying for more than three months. I didn't plan on it . . . but with school, it just got busy, and friendship kind of being in trouble for me . . . so I've had a lot to deal with. Plus some other things... it's just a long story. In addition, I haven't had any inspiration to write either. To write good chapters, I have to be able to want to write fully.**

**Good news is, I have the next chapter all typed up, more than 6000 words! Things will be changed up a little next chapter, wait to see what happens. If you're lucky, it'll be posted on Sunday. (As in Sunday, in like the USA), because I have to edit it, but it won't be later then Monday. I know I've promised updates before and failed to please, but I promise, unless I can't do it, as in my computer breaks down and I have no other computer in the area, I will update by this coming Monday.**

**Thank you too all of the loyal reviewers and readers. I'm so sorry for leaving you all waiting for so long. :). People who I have reviewed, your questions will be answered in the next chapter. (Even if you review now on this 'chapter.' Haha.)**

**Sincerely,**

**Snowykittens2 (Snowy)**


	14. Is it Really you? Part 1

**A/N**

**Marc: Where are they?**

**Lee: No idea, I see no sign of Tony nor Snowy**

**Megan: Are we suppose to start without them? It would be hectic if we wrote the chapter you know!**

**Marc: But change is good and we write the chapter with change! Change is what every living creature needs to go through to survive. And every non living creature for that matter! Did you know-**

**Megan and Lee: Shut up Marc!**

**Marc: ... Did Tony get your message Lee? Did you even send it?**

**Lee: I... think so? Ha... ha...**

**Megan: Oh great, now we'll never find Snowy or get Tony back here!**

**Tony: What are you talking about? I'm right here!**

**Marc Lee and Megan: Tony!**

**Marc: Did you find her?**

**Tony: Nope, man when she needs a vacation and time away, there's NO stopping OR finding her!**

**Megan: It's been over three months! She needs to move on this story and her other stories!**

**Lee: And start the other stories she wants to start.**

**Marc: She said something about being over stressed though, that isn't her fault. To write stories, at least from what I've heard, you have to be what's called the "writing mood"**

**Lee: Does this mean we have to write the chapter ourselves?**

**Marc: Yep. And were changing it up! Since this is sort of... Climax chapter I guess.**

**Megan: Awww... the story is almost over?**

**Marc: Uh... looks like it. Here are some notes for this chapter she wrote down...**

**Tony: Let me see it!**

**Marc: Stop it! Ow! Here!**

**Tony: Mutter... mutter... dah dah dah... ah here. It says that "The story itself probably has only 5 more chapters left, including this one"**

**Lee: Sad... but I hope it has a happy ending.**

**Marc: This story really isn't happy now... is it?**

**Tony: Nope.**

**Marc: Well, good thing were like separate characters from the story going on.**

**Tony: Wait what?**

**Marc: Were imaginary characters from Snowy's head I think...**

**Tony: So she imagines us?**

**Marc:... Never mind.**

**Lee: Okay then... Ugh I don't want to do this!**

**Megan: Well your lazy! Were going to write the chapter! And if were gonna write this chapter... I call thanking reviewers! **

**Tony: It's on here already, so here.**

**Megan: Ahem**

"**Lexer047- Thank you so much! I guess I have done a pretty good job really at least. :)"**

**And**

"**XoXBloodyAliceT.T- I know... poor Tony! He's all depressed and stuff... let's see what happens to him this chapter, eh?"**

**Lee: Wow... Lame! Only 2 reviewers for the last chapter.**

**Megan: Wait, one last reviewer...**

"**Starsabove: I know it's been awhile, hope this chapter makes up for the long wait... sort of... :/."**

**Lee: 3 reviews? Okay I guess...**

**Tony: Well it wasn't THAT good of a chapter...**

**Marc: Yeah but snowy is out of the writing thing as it is. Reviewers push her to write, even when she doesn't want to.**

**Tony: Well she needs to suck it up! **

**Viewers: Yeah! And start writing that Tony X Marc love fanfict!**

**Marc: Wait...**

**Tony: WHAT?**

**Megan: Guys!**

**Clark brothers: What?**

**Megan: Snowy has the ideas and most of it written down! It's a little weird though this time...**

**Lee: Were going with it... And before our two youngest brothers have a heart attack and or faint let's start this chapter!**

_Tony's POV_

I walked downstairs from the roof to the upper part of the museum, where there were no art pieces of any kind. I frowned slightly, realizing this was the staff area. I wasn't even suppose to be here. I shrugged slightly. I didn't really care. It didn't matter, no one was up here anyways.

"Hey! Kid!" Looks like I was wrong.

I flicked my gaze over to the nearby staircase, my eyes widening at the size of the security cop coming toward me. He towered over me like he was big foot or something. And let me say, he is hairy enough to be his mom!

"What are ye doing up here? Ye better get downstairs, ya hear?" The security guard growled at me. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle though. His voice... it sounded like one from a lame pirate movie!

"What's so funny?" He questioned me.

"Oh uh... nothing. Sorry. I'll go now!" I hurried away, quickly regaining myself and wanting to get away from big foot's relative over there.

Of course, nothing was never that easy...

"Where's yer mom kid?"

"Um... downstairs?" He offered, hoping he would believe him. If he didn't... well, he would be turned over to the police for his parents to come pick up and to await the siblings that still probably hated him and wanted him dead at home. He didn't want to go back to his home unless Marc and the others came to find him themselves, then he could at least believe his siblings wanted him and weren't hating him, at the very least, anymore.

"I don't know... I should go with ya. Make sure the little ye finds there parents."He mutters, almost thoughtfully.

"No. It's fine." I insisted_. I have to get out of here..._

"No, it's not fin ya youngin." The police guard growled. "Now come on!"

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged downstairs, my heart racing, I had to have a plan. Something... I just had to get out of here. _Come on brain work! _I was beginning to regret not taking Marc up on his offers to tutor me. Maybe if I had, it would simpler to actually _use_ my brain.

Before long, we were downstairs. I had no idea what to do now! I had no plan and I was just being dragged along. I could run... but what good would that do? That could get not only a psycho after me, but the police as well! Plus the police activity could alert Jerry.

Then, the last thing I expected happened, we were near the entrance of the museum, with the police man talking and muttering to himself, when suddenly a familiar voice echoed in my ears.

"Tony!"

_Marc's POV_

"Marc wake up!"I groan silently for a second and slowly blink my eyes open. I look up for a second at Megan, confusion clouding my thoughts, before I finally yawned and stretched, finding myself face to face with Megan.  
"Where are we now?" I muttered.

"Oakland California." Lee answered.

"Which is a town no one knows about unless you live in or very near the town." Megan scowled. "That woman couldn't have sent Tony any place that isn't... I don't know... maybe something that is actually on the map!

"Oakland is on the map you know Megan." I informed before leaping down. "And really, many people know of it. Did you know-."

"You just had to get him started! Didn't you Megan?" Lee growled.

I frowned. "Sorry." I muttered.

"It's okay Marc, you know Lee. He has no patience anyways." Megan informed,  
glaring at her eldest brother.

Lee simply shrugged in response.

"Well anyways... since Oakland is a smaller town, there's less places for us to look for Tony." Marc informed. "Which means we'll find him sooner!"

_But that also means that with less places... the less places that psycho has to look for Tony... that means she'll find him sooner._

_I thought you were suppose to help me! Encourage me!_ I thought, scowling angrily as I realized sub conscious Tony was talking to me outside of my dreams, again.

_Nope! I'm just-_

_My thoughts. Your me. You k now what I know. yeah yeah. Go away!_ I snapped  
in my brain.

All that I heard was chuckling Tony. Wow, how I ever did miss my annoy little brother's chuckle... his voice rain in my ears. _Touchy today? Now pull yourself together! You have a brother to find._

I nodded mentally and snapped back to focus, following my siblings.

_Lee's POV (Third Person)_

"Come on guys!" Lee called, already in his red spy suit.

The two middle Clarks blinked, they both had seemed to have forgotten something very important to jumping out of the whoop jet. There spy suits. Without a word, Marc and Megan dashed away to find them, leaving the oldest brunette waiting impatiently for there return.

"How could you guys forget your stupid spy suits." Lee grumbled loudly. "How  
else are we going to get out of the plane?"

"Keep in mind, Marc here just woke up." Megan informed, her pink spy suit on.  
Behind her, Marc hurried to join his siblings, now sporting his blue spy suit.

"Wait what?" Marc asked. "I heard my name... what about me?"

Lee chuckled. _I thought he was the smart one, the "alert" one_. He thought before saying. "Let's just go." With that, the eldest Clark leaped out of the plane. Followed by his sister and older younger brother.

The three Clarks all landed perfectly. Now that they were out of the jet, it was time to work in spy mode. _Even though the town was smaller, like Marc had said, it doesn't mean Tony is going to be like finding... a certain crayon color out of a 64 crayon box. It was going to be much harder then that!_

"Where would Tony even be?" Lee questioned. "Who knows how long he has been here  
and how far he is away."

"I would say he could be pretty far really." Megan stated, Marc gave a slight nod of agreement.

"We should split up then." Lee stated, pausing for any disagreements. When none came, he spoke. "I'll take to the edges of town, Megan you hit any comic book shops and video game shops. Marc, look around here for any sign of the little guy."

"Aye. Aye." Megan replied, running off.

Lee flipped on his jet boots and looked to Marc, who was already making his way  
to around here. "Marc."

The younger brunette turned to face the older one, blinking slowly. "Yes?"

"We'll find him Marc. We won't let that physco get him and you know it. Right?"

Marc gave Lee a slight smile. It made Lee feel better, more confident, slightly. After all, that was Marc's first smile he had seen since this whole Tony running away mission thing had started.

"I've been telling myself that Lee... and honestly... I wish it was that simple... but I think... know I know your right. That I'm right. Tony will be okay." Marc stated.

Lee nodded. "That's right." I stated, flying off. "Good luck bro!"

_Megan's POV_

I found myself having no sign of Tony anywhere, I used my high-tech, looking for any footprints, any finger prints, anything that was of Tony's. I was having no such luck.

I looked inside the store, outside, and around the store. I even ended up asking  
a few store clerks if they had seen him. And I asked them all in the same way... just like this next one I see that I'm coming into. _Hopefully he's seen him._

"Have you seen this boy?" I asked, holding up my phone to the guy's face. On the  
screen showed all four of us, my brothers and I, smiling at the camera. "The black haired kid on the right side." She replied, pointing.

Everyone I went up to, however, at least those that I had talked to, all said the same thing.

"I haven't, little lady, sorry." Granted I had only visted like 3 stores so far, but still there weren't hundereds of comic book stores or video game stores in Oakland!

I sighed sadly and looked down at my phone picture. Right now my wall paper was  
that picture was using to show everyone who I was looking for.

This picture did have memories really... It had a story and it was memorable. It had made me so mad at the time... but looking back on it... it was kind of funny. 

_Flashback- Narrator_

"I know it was you that ruined my dress Tony! Now talk!" Megan growled as she pinned her youngest brother.

"I have no idea what your talking about!" Tony replied, struggling underneath his sister, he wasn't strong, like at all. The 9 year old boy had almost muscles to use to help himself get up or push his sister up or anythign like that. He could try to wiggle out but even that motion was limted. He was basically trapped, and at the mercy of the furious Raven haired girl above her.

Megan growled at her brother. 'Oh yeah? Then who got tomato sauce all over my dress! The dress I need today."

"What dress?" Tony asked sheepishly.

Megan growled again before letting out angry igh. "Fine then. I see how it's going to be." Without warning, Megan dug her fingers into Tony's side and began furiously tickling. Tony, having no idea his sister was even going to do to this, being very ticklish himself, and being trapped underneath his tickling sister, Tony had no choice but to burst out in a fit of laughter.

"So Tony, know anything about my dress yet?" Megan asked with an evil smile.

Tony hated being tickled so much, and all of his siblings knew. So it was no surprise to Megan when Tony finally spilled.

"Stop! I did it!" Tony managed to yowl between his laughs.

Megan stopped at once and yowled angerily at her brother. "Tony! You little  
idiot! I'll-"

Not wanting to see what Megan would do next, Tony managed to pull his legs free from under Megan and sprint away. The one good thing about being small, you could slip out of many more places then others, and you could run faster. No one could out run the little Raven-hair boy.

The youngest Clark dahed upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut, holding the door shut against Megan with the help of some heavy objects.

"Tony! I'm going to kill you! I can't belivie you runied my good dress!" Megan's voice rang as she pounded on her two younger sibling's door. "You totally did this on purpose!"

"Says you!" Tony called and stuck his tounge out at the door. Fourtantly Megan didn't see that or else that already very steamed girl might have exploded on her brother.

Marc, having been in the room all along, looked up from his book with a look at his younger sibling. "What did you do now?"

Tony grinned at the smart brunette. "Why do you always think it's me? How do you know Megan isn't just blaming me for what she thinks happened?"

Marc rolled his eyes and stuck his nose back into the book he was holding. "This  
is you we are talking about right? The same Tony that has brought home 3 destructive pets, destroyed half of my things, leaves our room so messy it would look _better_ if a monsoon hit it, and-"

"I get it!" Tony laughed as he stepped away from the door he had holding shut.

Big mistake. Not even a second later, Megan came crashing in, glaring darkly at the younger raven. Tony let out a surprised almost squeak noise and dashed quickly to hide behind Marc. The young genius himself had jumped slightly in alarm from Megan's entrance and was now finding himself as a human shield.

"Tony! I have no time to fix this before the family photo today! Why did you get  
tomato sauce all over it!" Megan yowled angrily.

"Um... I thought it was napkin and I was eating? Um... he.. he..." Tony said sheepishly, fear dripping into his voice.

Megan growled loudly. "Marc, get out of the way. Now."

Tony latched onto his brother's shoulders and wouldn't let go. "Don't let her hurt me!" He begged Marc, true fear in his voice. Megan, when mad, could get really nasty. _Really_ nasty. "Say something smart! Please Marc!"

Marc hesitated for a minute, not wanting to get involved, but the feeling of knowing it was right to help Tony here became to great, so the young genius sighed before saying. "Maybe it's for the best Megan."

"What!" Megan exclaimed angerily, as if shocked that her sibling cloest in age had suggested it.

"Let me explain." Marc stated calmly while Tony was attepting to shrink behind his brother into something Megan could never see. "Lee, Tony and I are not wearing anything fancy. We'll make sure were clean and stuff, but were not dressing up, and mom and dad said that was fine. If you wore that dress though... you would look nice, but just out of place... and it's eaiser for you to look nice in your normal clothes, which you do look great in, instead of the rest of gettng all fancy to match your dress."

Megan didn't respond at first. She only blinked slowly for a second, almost seeming to consider all of this for a second.

"I guess your right... but mom bought me dress... and tomato sauce stains are nearly impossible to get out and you know that Marc!" Megan stated with a worried frown.

"Tony didn't mean it... right little T?" Marc asked looking back at the young  
Raven.

Tony nodded with hesitation.

"I'm sorry Megan... Please don't kill me!" Tony cried.

Megan sighed and grumbling. "Fine. Whatever." She stated walking out, pausing once briefly to say to her genius of a brother. "Thanks Marc."  
Tony waited until his sister was gone before sighing in relief and climbing back onto the floor. "Thank god!"

Marc chuckled. "Be thankful I saved your butt. Again."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Shut up Marc!"

_**2 hours later**_

"Aw... you guys look so good!"

"Well are normal clothes just work Mom." Lee informed.

"Totally!" Megan agreed.

The two younger Clarks nodded there agreements.

Cal and Karen Clark smiled at each other and began setting the camera up for the shot.

Taking the chance, Megan sharply jabbed her youngest brother in the side to get his attention. Tony cringed and held his side in pain.

"Ow..." The raven moaned.

Lee blinked. "What was that for Meg?"

Marc rolled his eyes. "Stay out of it Lee, trust me. I'll explain later if you really want to know."

Megan smirked at her eldest brother for a second, basically telling him to listen to Marc before glaring back down at Tony. "Consider that part on of your payment. Part two, you'll work off by doing my chores for a month and me taking all of your video games for a month. That should be able to pay off my dress nicely."

Tony gaped in shock while Lee began to buckle over in attempted silent laughter so he didn't alter the parents. Marc frowned slightly.

"Hey! I play those videogame too Megan!" Marc complained.

Megan grinned. "Blame Tony then. Not my fault." She turned her glare to Tony.

"I'll forgive you if you go along with this, and mom and dad will never know."

"And if I don't?" Tony asked, curious.

Megan frowned. "I tell mom and dad and you get grounded, problaly 'torture' you a little, then very painfully kill you." Megan replied.

Tony gulped before nodding relucatnly. "You win, I'll do it..."

Megan nodded with a smile and turned her attention back to the camera.

"Alright kids, get ready." The four Clark kids got into postion and looked up at the camera.

"Just you guys first... next picture we'll be in it. Say Cheese!" Karen exclaimed.

"Cheese!" The Clark siblings stated, though Tony was more half hearted then the  
rest, his smile obviously fake. 

_End of Flashback_

_He does a good job with fake smiling... and suprisingly he did basiclly keep to deal._ I thought, chuckling_ Guess my threats were real and he realized that._

Once out of the joy of the memory I couldn't help but sigh sadly. Just like my brothers, Tony being in trouble, running away, it made me really worried about him. And I truly missed him. Truthfully, I'd give up all of my dresses, let Tony ruin all of them without consequences, I'd give up anything really... just have my littlest brother back.

_Tony...Where are you? Please be okay... please be willing to found and come home..._

"Excuses me?"

I look up in surprise as this really cute guys looks at me. He was holding a video game in one hand, the other hand by his side. I blinked in surprise before smiling.

"I was just dropping off this game, wanna grab a soda?" The guy offered me. I nodded insantly, suddenly, my mind was all on this really cute guy in front of me!_  
_  
_Lee's POV_

I flew through the air, my gaze glued to the ground for any sign of the little guy. But nope, there's no sign of Tony.

I sigh sadly, my face now nothing but a depressed frown and eyes twinkling with sadness. Not like there was any reason to be happy.

_Let's run through the list... Tony ran away without so much as a note, Marc thinks it's our fault Tony ran away, we're all doing horrible now and have an extra weight of depression on our shoulder, and worst of all, there is a psycho after Tony!_ I thought, baring my teeth angrily. _Where's the so called "bright side" now._

I sigh and land on a nearby sidewalk, when a joyful site catches my site.

Three girls were giggling and waving at me.

I grin and wave back. _Of course they look, cause I'm the Damn hot looking guy. _I thought, grinning still and winking.

Tony could wait for a little bit. These girls wanted to have a chat with me, obviously. _And with me being so down lately... well. These ladies could easily cheer me up._

_Tony's POV_

"Tony!"

I was tacken a back as all of a sudden I was roughly hugged by a familiar figure. It takes a second for my brain to register who it was... but it wasn't long before the realization hit, followed by the huge shock.

"Mom!"

My mom didn't even respond, she giving me a signature death hug. Normally, I would wiggle and squirm to get out of any sort of hug from my parents, but right now, honestly, I was too overjoyed to care.

"They said you would be here!" A deeper voice and older voice added, I looked up and grinned happily at the site of my dad.

It took me a few extra second s to register what I was feeling... but honestly, it was insane joy! My parents came looking for me! They _had_ missed me. And like I has said before, I missed them a lot too.

Yet my heart instantly dropped as I realized I saw no sign of my siblings, not even Marc... did none of my siblings care enough to come and see if I was even okay? Did they even miss me? _I guess they wouldn't... they wanted to get rid of me anyways..._

"T? You okay?" My eyes snapped wide and I looked up in shock. Did I really just hear that voice? I thought I had imagined at first, when suddenly, a familiar brunette came into view.

"Marc!" I cried and latched onto my brother with a hug, my whole entire being filled with happiness.

To my delight, Marc hugged me back without question.

"You okay? You sure gave us a scare you know." Marc stated, before looking up at the policeman. "You can go now. We'll leave in a second."

"Alrighty then. Yar be carful getting home." The policeman shrugged before simply walking away.

I watched him walk away, once he was out of earshot, I began to crack up. "His voice really cracked me up!" I stated, hoping to avoid the whole lecture I just knew was about to come.

"Yeah, for sure. Hey, I think I saw something of your upstairs, on the roof." Marc stated, pointing upstairs.

I stay silent for a second before nodding. "Uh okay, let's-" I stopped, mid-sentence. There was something different about my brother closest in age to me... it... _Your not Marc!_

"Your not my brother!" I spat angrily. "Who the heck are you!"

Suddenly, dad picked me up by the collar of my jacket and hoisted me up, easily. I gasped, shocked and struggled. "Uh dad, this kind of hurts!" I complained.

"Whatever brat!" I fell silent at the sudden change of voice in my dad's voice. It wasn't his voice anymore... it wasn't my dad! It made since though, if that wasn't Marc, then none of them were my family.

"What the heck is going on!" I growled and struggled. "Who are you! Your not my dad! Your not my mom! Your not Marc! Let me go!"

"Oh stop it Tony!" My heart stopped and suddenly my whole entire spine stiffened. I _knew _that voice.

"You! Your that freakin psycho lady!" I panicked and began struggling even more.

"Oh, your good brat." Suddenly, the women ripped off the mom outfit and relieved herself, she looked the same way I had remembered her back when I first saw her back at Lisa's house. _I hope she's okay though..._ I thought, frowning.

"You were tough to get brat. But now I finally have you. And guess what? Your siblings are nowhere to be found, your alone with no gadgets, and best of all, you can't get away now, can you?

"Yes I can! Just watch!" I growl as I struggled once again.

Suddenly, the fake Marc came over and roughly punched me in the stomach. I cringed and stopped my tummy in pain. I groaned.

"I would stay quiet, little spy. Or else this will be _much_ worse for you." The women laughed evilly while I growled, ignoring my heart that now raced in fear.

**A/N**

**Megan: *sighs* Done, what a relief!**

**Lee: No kidding!**

**Snowy: Nice job you guys! Very good stopping point, nice cliffhanger and-**

**Clarks: WHAT?**

**Snowy: What?**

**Lee: When did you get here!**

**Snowy: Um... About 20 paragraphs ago. ;)**

**Megan: You couldn't of helped us?**

**Snowy: You guys had it under control to me.**

**Tony: We only got half of it posted!**

**Snowy: The other half shall be posted tomorrow or so, once I edit. Yes ME. Besides, it was too long to post the whole chapter at once. :P. Anyways, yeah, you guys are done with handling chapters.**

**Clarks: *Sigh in relief***

**Marc: I official hate writing.**

**Snowy: Not an easy thing to do, thank you very much. Alright, so as you guys noticed, this is part 1 of the chapter. Part two will be posted soon, like said above... tomorrow or so.**

**Tony: When exactly?**

**Snowy: I don't know! Be impressed I stuck by my word for once and gave all my readers an update even if I had a freaking billion pounds of homework!**

**Tony:...**

**Marc: Harsh.**

**Snowy: I'm stressed... -_-. Don't mess with me when I'm stressed. Oh and *Clears throat* Here's a response to those who reviewed on my authors note last chapter!**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T: I know, took me forever... terribly sorry... Hope the next two updates make up for it**

**AkaiMurasaki: Yep! I never do abandon a story! No matter what! :D. And thank you for the hug... Hopefully things get better.**

**Megan: Hm... well, two more reviews luckily. :)**

**Snowy: Yep, and hopefully this chapter gets more. :). With that, I'm off. Hope to get the next chapter up this week folks!**

**Marc: And it will be better since WERE not having to post it.**

**Snowy: Meh, I don't know. When I'm stressed, writing can suffer,,, but I'll try to please you guys... Oh and I'll talk more about other things when Marc and Tony aren't here. ;)**

**Tony and Marc: -_-**

**Snowy: Ugh, drama kings. *sighs in an annoyed matter* So yeah, enjoy the slight cliffhanger and other things that happened this chpater. Consider might what happen cause NO ONE KNOWS!... Except me. ;)**


	15. Is it Really you? Part 2

**A/N **

**Snowy: I'm BAAAAAAACK! :D**

**?: Stop being so hyper.**

**Snowy: But how cannot I not be hyper? I'm at 55 reviews! I've heavily surpassed my goal! Along with that, I have 7 people who've favored this story and 11 people with story alerts! And above all, over 4500 hits!**

**?: Great, now calm down.**

**Snowy: Jane shut it. Oh, for those of you out of the know, Jane my OC for the amazing spiez role play I'm in, and perhaps the new one too that ahs recently come up (*Hint* *Hint* you role players out there.). Say hi to readers Jane.**

**Jane: Yo, what's up?**

**Snowy: ANYWAYS! :D. Thank you all so much for those reviews, they have inspired me to have confidence to write this story. I'll be honest, at the beginning, I had no idea where to go with this story, but by the third chapter, ideas emerged, and thanks to your reviews, it's pushed me to put them down on a word document! I couldn't have such loyal readers and reviewers! Thank you all so much!**

**Jane: Yeah, great, now explain to those angry why you didn't keep your promise about updating. Why it's taken over two months for this update. What's your excuse this time?**

**Snowy: Excuse? *Sheepishly rubs head.* I'm sorry for not updating faster, but the second half of this chapter somehow got lost, couldn't find it, and I lost the motive to retype it. (Trust me, If I loser the first copy… good luck getting me to write it again.) I was probably gonna wait till end of spring to post it… but you wonderful reviewers, 7 reviews this chapter, it pushed me rewrite this, even better then last time. Why haven't I posted it sooner? I had finals a few weeks back and now, I have a narrative essay due so I SHOULD be working on THAT. Not this. But I'm working on this for you guys.**

**Jane: Your boring people now.**

**Snowy: Please, everyone skips over this part anyways. XD**

**Jane: Then why type it up?**

**Snowy: … Warm up for writing the chapter.**

**Jane: Right…**

**Snowy: Anyways, now, let's look at those lovely reviewers. :3**

**Deliaflower14: Sorry for the incredibly long wait! Happy you love it, and here's the next chapter!**

**Lexer047: Yep! Finally! And here's another update! :D. Hope you enjoy. :3**

**Golden Lass : Sorry to hear you've been sick. Hope your feeling better and that you stay better. Being sick is no fun, luckily, the flu faerie hasn't been around me lately so yay for me!**

**Atomic Kokoro: Yay, I'm amazing for a 10 year old. X3. That makes me feel… not good. Haha. I'm not 10. Older then 10. Like… ugh, my mom reads my story posting so I can say anything more then that, but older then 10. :3. And thanks, I hoped my ideas were amazing. The cliffhanger got you on edge? Would hope so! :D. Hope you like this chapter!**

**xxdeath flood: Homework is totally like that! It annoys me so much! I would rather have a little each day with one day break a week instead of cramming huge things in a short period of time. -_-. Anyways, sorry for the none quick update, hope you like the chapter.**

**Sweetnessandcuteness : I know, I was slow on updating and I'm sorry. Glad you like it and hope you like the update. :D**

**Jane: ZzzzZzzzZzzz**

**Snowy: Jane!**

**Jane: Wha? *yawns* You were boring me, too many reviewers for you to go through.**

**Snowy: And that's a BAD thing?**

**Jane: Meh.**

**Snowy: OH! And quick disclaimer! (Haven't done one of these in a while.)**

**Snowy: Whatever. *sigh* Anyways, onto the chapter! :D**

**Jane: If everyone reading this isn't asleep by now that is.**

_Marc's POV_

I pay attention to the two people flying off, a.k.a my siblings, as I sigh deeply. My brown eyes full of sorrow that trail after the small specks in the sky. After they disappear, I lower my gaze to the ground, blinking a few times, my mind suddenly swimming with thoughts.

To think, this whole thing started as an easy matter… no, not easy, just so much less complicated. Originally, the mission was to find Tony, and bring him back home, so he could be scolded for ever leaving! But now, it's like you have wrenches and screwdrivers and all of the sorts thrown into that plan giving you a complicated gadget no one knows how to use!… I mean uh, a complicated mission that is increasingly hard to solve. At this point in time, I couldn't help but wonder if Tony was running from us, or that supposed psycho lady after him.

_Supposed? Pff, it's not supposed, it's real. _I heard Tony voice growl in my ears

_Then why haven't we found any sign of this so called psycho slash villain, hm? I _countered, by now, I was used to arguing with myself.

_Have you been searching for Tony or the psycho after him?_

…_Tony._

_And you have found signs of Tony, right?_

_Yeah…_

_That means-_

_Okay! I get it! Shut up!_

I could almost envision of perfect painting of Tony grinning at me, knowing he had won, yet again. I was getting used to the whole idea of Tony being in my mind, yet it still being me, that my mind showed me his form because it what I craved to see most now… Okay, so I don't really get it, but hey, I'd love to see anyone else try to get it.

Pushing away the thoughts, I stride over to end of the alley way I was currently in, considering this was where I and my siblings landed. Turning the corner, the sharp tang of many meats meet my tong. Hot and fresh, and sure enough, the smell of hot dogs blanketed with mustard meet my nostrils. I glance over and see a nearby hot dog machine, of course the typical old fat guy was running it. What was surprising was the girl standing beside it.

God was she… Amazing… Blue eyes that glistened like ice crystals mixed with Sapphires covered only by glasses. Her brown hair looked chocolate, delicious milk chocolate that you get from one of those chocolate candy stores. She was wearing a light blue shirt that clung nicely to her stick figure of a frame. Light blue jeans cover her legs down to about ankle length.

For some amount of time, for the first time since we realized Tony had run away, all thoughts of finding Tony, all of the stress, all of the sorrow, whipped away as if a wave crashed into me. I find happiness. This only grew as the crystal blue eyes turn to me. I see a smile form upon her lips, soft as a pillow with goose feathers.

She motions for me to follow, and I grin, stepping towards her as I suddenly came out of the hall way, subconsciously turning back into normal clothes. I didn't want this girl seeing me in a spy uniform, how weird would that be?

As I get closer, I hear a small giggle come out of her lips. The sound… I had no idea how to describe it. It was like a mixture of birds singing, and sizzling food upon a stove in the kitchen. Two wonderful sounds brought into one, and that was still an understatement of the beauty of that sound.

"Hi." She murmured to me, a smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey." I reply back, a smile tugging at my own lips.

"I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" She questions.

"I'm not from around here err I'm new. And uh… anyways, I'm Marc!" I stutter, mentally face palming myself for being a worse geek about this.

"You seem worried. Don't worry, I won't bite. Promise." She told with a wink. I swear my knees knocked causing me to almost collapse. "I'm Lauren. Nice to meet you. I could show you around if you'd like."

I couldn't help but grin at the offer.

_Tony's POV_

The raven-haired preteen struggled in the sturdy grip the psycho lady had managed to get with Tony.

"Why struggle anymore Tony? You're only wasting precious strength for what you know is coming." The women hissed, her voice holding as much venom as a water moccasin snake. She trailed a finger up his chin causing the raven hair teen to shiver.

"That's right, your fear, show it. Just makes this more fun in the end you know." She whispered in my ear before pulling away from me, taking a few steps away from me then stopping.

I had no idea what she was doing or where she going and nor did I care., what mattered now was getting out of here alive, before this psycho lady managed to get to wherever she was sending me, if she succeeded. Where would I be then…. I found myself not wanting to think about that.

In my attempts to escape I couldn't help but eventually noticing the whisper of the psycho lady. Calming myself at the realization, I stopped struggling, focusing on her words. The robot wouldn't notice my sudden focus on its "creator" or "master" or whatever. The only thing the soulless thing holding me would think is, perhaps, I was tired. _How could ever think that was Marc…_ I thought silently, frowning a bit at the thought.

Shaking my head I focus back on the psycho lady.

"They followed us here? Are you kidding me?" A pause. "Hmph, appealing to the love sense is the only way to distract those idiots. Good work brother." The psycho lady smirked.

_Brother? And who followed her here? _I frown before growling. Regardless of that, I found myself getting some sort strength. Maybe this person whole followed this lady would actually help me! So, in stead of struggling, I try a different approach, Lifting my legs behind me, I shot them into the stomach into the unsuspecting robot, hoping the strength in my legs in my legs that came from soccer would be enough force impact to set me free.

I grunt roughly with the effort, alerting the psycho lady, luckily, my plan had worked. I drop to the ground like a sack of rocks, landing with another grunt on my hands and knees.

"NO! Get him!" The lady angrily hissed.

Fear and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I bolt out towards the nearest door without hesitation.

_Marc's POV_

"So, I was thinking of heading to the science museum, downtown. Wanna go there?" Lauren asked as she and I walked.

"Sure. Sounds… great." I mummer, basically in a daze as I stared at the beautiful girl next to me.

"Great, now let's-"

The girl couldn't even finish his sentence as a familiar raven haired kid came bolting down the stairs…

_Tony's POV_

I bolt towards the outside stairway of the museum, the endless white stairs tainted with dirt turned the once snow white coble to an almost very light grey color. I curse angrily. Why did museums always have to have long staircases?

"You can't hide little boy!"

I turn around, shocked to see they were already about to catch. Without thinking, as adrenaline took over, I shot out the glass doors dashing to the stair railway, and sliding down it skateboard style.

Only then did I glance back to see where the psycho lady really was, she dashed down the stairs after me, but the speed I was getting from the smooth ride down was giving me the upper hand…. I nearly lost that upper hand as she attempted to get on the rails to slide after me, but the "help" from the robots, in the end, caused her to topple to the ground in a tangle mess. I couldn't help my grin in victory, _Tony- 3, psycho lady-0._ That standing quickly changed as suddenly, a dip in the rail caused some problems. I felt in my legs, wobbling like jelly being shaking in a earthquake. It was long before I fell face first down.

Pain shot up my body as I fell/tumbled down the stair way. Luckily, there wasn't that much stair to go, so it ended up just hurting like hell. I groan as I land, my eyes glazed with pain as I stared up at the sky. The pain that seared in me now, I couldn't move. I didn't think I could save myself now, soon that lady would have me. I closed my eyes, accepting fate.

That was when another brick was thrown at my head, so to speak.

"Tony!"

_Marc's POV_

At first, the jet black spiky hair made only curious, but the pained expression I caught in the eyes made my heart stop. _No, it couldn't be._

"Tony?"

But it was, those green eyes, now glazed over with pain, they belonged only to pain. The hair style though dirt covered now, was defiantly him. His darker color skin that could be seen, all Tony. It was Tony! My little brother! Gawd it really was Tony! Tears of happiness suddenly sparkle in my eyes, suddenly, nothing else but him mattered. Nothing but that unmoving body-

_Wait… _Confusion glittered in my eyes for only a brief second before the realization hit me. My little brother was _hurt._ The relief and happiness I had originally felt was swamped over by anxiety. I took a step forward toward Tony, only to be pulled back.

"Uh Marc? Thought we are going to the museum." She stated with a kind smile.

"Lauren, that's my brother over there, and right now, he's the most important thing to me, not… not some pretty girl I just meet." I inform her simple, turning to rush over.

"Siblings don't matter, girlfriends matter." Lauren stated to me.

"Girlfriends? I just meet you!" I hiss, stepping over to her, my eyes blazing suddenly. I see her flinch under my sudden and shocking wrath. "I'm not listening to you, I'm helping Tony!" I pull away and race over to my little brother's side.

I drop down beside him, his green eyes eyes had fluttered closed by now, and my hearted fluttered with worry. Gulping slightly, I gently shake his shoulder. "Tone. Tony. Wake up. Please." I whisper softly, my voice shaking. He wasn't dead right? I mean, I guess I didn't really see him fall to ground. So I have no idea how he got here, maybe he was seriously hurt… My stomach drops off a cliff at the thought.

To my extreme relief, green eyes open once more and flick up to me. Shock flare in them as I gaze down at him with a smile. "Tony…"

"Marc…" Tony whispers. "Is that you? You're… You're really here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Marc questioned with a chuckle. "Dude, we've all been worried sick about you. What happened?"

I swear I saw a skeptical and guarded look in the preteens' eyes, but I ignored it, my joy at seeing Tony again pushing out all other long term thoughts/emotions.

"I'm a messed up situations which leaves me horribly off." Tony muttered grimacing a bit as he tried to move his right arm.

"You'll… You'll be fine. Whoop medics will get you cleaned up really nice quickly." Marc murmured, ignore the huge grape color bruises and crimson liquid I could see on him. "That's what important, getting you out of here. I'll fetch back Megan and Lee and-"

"Megan and Lee are here too?" Tony asked. I swear I could notice to guarded yet surprised tone in his voice.

"Yeah, we all were worried sick about you!" I tell him. "But, first let's get you out of here and get your injuries treated, that's the most pressing matter.

"I wasn't talking about hurt I am, Marc." He murmured. I looked at him confused. But before I could speak, shadows loomed over us. I glance to see a few figured, clones of looked like me, and my parents. And a woman I never meet before. The women had a crazed and evil glint in her eyes.

"You found Marc eh, Tony? That messes up things for me you know. Just makes your torture longer and more painful I guess." The lady shrugged.

Sweat suddenly trickles down my forehead as I feel my heart pick up to a speed of 300 beats per minute.

**A/N**

**Jane: that was short it wasn't even funny! And NO flashback**

**Snowy: Yep. And there isn't a flash back this chapter because 1, couldn't come up with one, and two, this PART 2 of a long chapter. So yeah, no flashback till slight chance next chapter, for sure the chapter after that.**

**Jane: And like nothing happened! All I saw was vivid detail!**

**Snowy: The vivid detail, if any of you hate it. Blame my English teacher, he's teaching to write with so much detail and stuff. And this story, compared to this huge essay I'm working on… Pff, this is "C" or "D" work for descriptiveness/**

**Jane: Alrighty then… You had a nice cliff hanger.**

**Snowy: yep, and as I'm sure you can tell… this chapter is now 3 parts, yeah, I know, I'm stretching out the time that I make yall wait.**

**Jane: You aren't sorry!**

**Snowy: Pff, one OC's opinion, speaking of that, go get ready for role play later. Shoo.**

**Jane: *Grumbles and walks off***

**Snowy: Speaking of OC's. ATTENTION ALL ROLE PLAYERS. If you want to role play for the amazing spiez, look up the forms, one new and soon to be active form just came up along with another form that's active, very far along, and nice people there. If you feel like role playing, go ahead, you'll see me there. ;D**

**Anyways, I'll see you all later. I PROMISE the next chapter will be up soon. Like, for reals. If I don't have it up in the next two weeks, I'll give out my address so you guy can come over, hold a gun to my head and make me finish up the third part, sound good? The only reason I stopped here is because of the cliffhanger… yeah, I'm evil. X3...**

**Oh, and once again, thank you so much loyal fans out there. Everyone who has read this story, and especially those who have reviewed and favorited this tory. I love you all! :D**


	16. Is it Really you? Part 3

**A/N**

**ATTENTION: (Please read before going on): If you love writing, ever thought about role playing? Or are you a role player who loves it and enjoys it in so many ways? Well, point is, if you love the amazing spies and writing and or role playing then please, go check out the amazing spiez forums. There are two awesomely fun role plays to join! One that is very far along and one that is just starting (And there are open Clarks that need a mate. *Wink). I know I'm there, so come on in and join if you'd like! ;D**

**Now, back to your regularly scheduled Author's note**

**Ha! Updated within two weeks. TAKE THAT! I kept a promise! *Dances* **

**Oh, and be very proud of me since I typed this up with a bunch homework on my plate, a messed up fanfiction frustrating me, and being really sick. (Fever, soar throat, etc)**

**Another 7 reviews! Awesome you guys! I love that so many of you love this story. :D**

**Now… let's check them out.**

**Sweetnessandcuteness: Thanks! Glad you liked part 2! And it's no problem to mention you in my story. My reviewers are those who I can thank since I know their names and feel like, since I'm proud of each and every review I felt like thanking them in each chapter is the best idea possible.**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T: I know. I take forever to update. I'm sorry. But hey! This next update was a pretty quick one!**

**Golden Lass: HOW DO YOU KNOW! You don't read my thoughts. :P… Ha-ha. Maybe you're right. Read on, see what happens**

**Atomic Kokoro: I read through to see what words I was missing (I knew you were right from the moment I read your review since I suck at editing) and yeah, I saw them. Terribly sorry. Hopefully I'll catch them this time around with this chapter… (Okay, so… we can dream, right? XD) Anyways, glad you liked it, hope this chapter tickles your fancy as well. :D**

**Tattie: I'm working on it! Give me a break! Haha. Glad you are enjoying it! :D. This story still has some chapters left so stayed tuned. ;)**

**KnAngel18: I never will abandon this story no matter how long it is or how long it takes me to update. Never fear! Hopefully this chapter is a good one for you. ;)**

**Starsabove: I updated! Yay right? Please enjoy! ;). And glad you love it!**

**So yep. Please enjoy the chapter!**

Marc's POV

I seriously had no idea what to think at the moment. Here I was, reunited with my youngest brother, about to have that "happy ending" but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

Looming over us, aiming some sort of blue and purple laser, was this lady who I didn't know at all. She was wearing a disguise, obviously. Right now, she sported a beautiful sky blue dress and a white mask to cover her face. Her eyes… they reminded me of the big boss man Jerry. Just a different shade of color.

_Who… Who are you?_

_Person that is after Tony?_

_Thank you captain obvious. _I growled in my head, rolling my eyes subconsciously. What I really wanted to know was who this lady was, as in her name.

"I think this is sweet and all, but honestly, our plan has come too far. I can't simply not take Tony now." The women purred, an almost auto tuned voice echoed in my ears.

"What's your plan?" I growl, instinctively shielding Tony. My arms spread wide to offer a sort shield for him. Though without my spy suit on, I wouldn't be as helpful as a shield. After all, even the idea of being shot with any laser without the somewhat protective shell of my spy suit made me cringe slightly.

_Stupid cute girl… why did I even go over to her in the first place?_ I silently curse Lauren, also mentally noting the chocolate haired girl has disappeared, almost as if she had an invisibility power to use whenever she needed it.

"Why should I tell you?" The women questioned me with a grin. "After all, my goal is to capture your little brat of brother."

"I'd love to see you try!" I snap.

"Then… I guess you'll just be coming with me too." The woman purred. I grit my snow white teeth and close my brown eyes. I guess right now, I was more then willing to take any sort of weapon for my brother.

_Tony's POV_

I stare up at the evil psycho lady, my eyes full of unmasked hatred. My hate for her was enough to distract me from the thousands of questions running through my mind like marathon runners,

_Why is Marc here? Why is he caring about me? I thought my siblings wanted me gone? I thought I wasn't important to them. Why would they be looking for me?_

Those questions now were trapped in the back of my mind with a steel gated fence, not to come out until my mind was at ease again. And right now, it wasn't

_I'd love to see you try and get me._ I mentally growl, managing to sit up. Pain throb in my veins with enough force to push down a building. A simple grit of my teeth was all I needed to handle it though. I had to be strong now; otherwise, the pain I felt now would only be like a simple pinch.

_Focus, breathe, focus, and breathe. _I tell myself. Focus, focus on the psycho lady about to zap me with that laser. Breathe, distract from the pain I felt.

It was then I realized what Marc was doing. My brother was blocking me, protecting me. Using his body to shield me from the blast of the laser the psycho women was about to launch.

_No! Marc can't get sot with that!_

I see the woman rest her finger on the trigger. My heart suddenly began racing at the speed of a cheetah at full power.

"You have guts, Marc Clark. I guess I always knew that about you. Then again, I always thought of you as the brains. Sad that I couldn't use your brains for my advantage. I almost did though." The last sentence was barely a whisper. It was so quiet I wasn't even sure I heard it right.

That didn't matter now though. What mattered was saving Marc. I couldn't let him get captured too!

But my brother closet in age to me didn't seem like he wanted to move. In fact, the brunette seemed more interested in protecting me then his own self. That sent off a few more questions in my mind. But I quickly trapped them behind the fence in my mind.

"You don't know what this does, do you?" The lady questioned Marc, now having the gun raised at the genius's chest.

"I don't care. Whatever is, I can handle it." Marc growled.

I couldn't help but be mildly impressed with my genius brother. The second youngest Clark was the total brains of our spy team, obviously. But that did make him the least athletic. Yeah, he could fight, punch, and kick. But I would have to say, he had to be the one of my siblings unable to take a punch.

"Says you." The voice of the villain hit my ear drums instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. I growl defiantly at her and tense my muscles.

"Marc! Get out of the way!" I snap at him, my voice almost pleading.

I already knew it was too late for him to move. The slight movement of the psycho lady's finger alerted me in another second, she would fire. So, I did the only I could do. Using every last ounce of strength left in my body, I tackle my brother. Knocking us both out of range.

We roll out of the way, the laser shooting not even a millimeter away from my leg. A grunt of pain escapes my lips as we both land next to the stone wall.

"Aw. How sweet. The youngest protecting an older sibling." The villain cooed, fake sweetness in her voice.

I growl and push myself up to stand on my two feet.

"Tony! Get down!" Marc snapped at me, his eyes shadowed with pain. I'll admit. My way of saving us wasn't the least painful way to go.

"I can't, otherwise were both in trouble!" I snap back. We both glare at each other briefly until another laser shot alerted us both to snap back to focus.

"Wow, I have horrible aim." The psycho lady growled a scowl on her face. "Come on! Run!" I growled at my brother. The two of us at once take off, darting across the smooth grey sidewalk at top speeds.

The thunderous annoyed screams behind us alerted us to keep on moving. We passed by multiple buildings that towered over us in heights 20 times bigger then ours. Cars roared by, but didn't seem to care two young people being chased by a lady with a laser.

_Yeah… that seems safe. _I thought, sarcasm leaking into my thoughts.

"This way." Next thing I knew, Marc pulled me in a different reaction, we ended up sprinting down some alley way, a fence being the only obstacle.

I push away all thoughts and numb my body to the best of my abilities. _I feel no pain. I feel no pain. I feel no pain._ I repeated that phrase over and over in my mind, and when it came time to jump.

Nothing.

The very second I pushed off from the ground did pain screech into my muscles. I let out a small cry and force myself to land. I couldn't make it over that fence no matter what I did.

"Tony! Come on!" Marc says to me, who was already on the edge of the fence and waiting. I only glance up hopelessly. I didn't want to prove my siblings right when they said I wasn't important to the team and useless, but right now, I was. That stupid fall messed me up worse then I thought.

The point was, as much as I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't do it.

_Marc's POV_

I meet the broken-hearted, woe-be-gone, and hopeless expression of the raven haired preteen and frowned. I knew my brother was worse then he had let on. He couldn't get over this fence no matter how much he tried. And I was pretty darn sure I wouldn't be able to get him up without hurting him.

Where did that leave us?

I heard the snarls from the psycho lady and felt my heart race in fear. We had to hide! I quickly leap down and rejoin my brother at his side.

"Behind the trashcan!" I whispered my voice full of urgency. He nods and we hide behind the silver tins. The smell off rotten fruit, old meat, and sour cat food meet my nose. The aroma was so horrible it made me want to gag.

But that was the least of my problems. The knowledge of the psycho lady possibly having us trapped was enough for me to shut up forever on scents. I didn't know what that laser could do, but I knew it wasn't for the purpose of non-evil. Tony was sure freaked about it. I just wish I knew hat it did.

"What in the world does that laser do?" I ask Tony, looking to him for answer.

Our eyes meet and at once do I catch the slight fear in them. That made my stomach drop a bit in fear. If Tony was afraid, my brother who is always willing to plunge head first into something without really thinking about the danger or pain, then that laser wasn't at all good news.

"It's basically a laser that when shot at someone, it sends them to wherever her HQ thing is. At least that's what she told me." I slight tremble shook my brothers body. "It knocks you out so she can return to HQ on her then… then she said she would torture me and kill me."

I growl at that mention, though it officially made sense why Tony pushed me away. At least I think I did know. He was trying to protect me. Warmth glowed in my heart for brief second as I smile at my brother, attempting to comfort him.

"Don't worry. She won't get you. I promise." I soothed quietly, raising my hand hesitantly to brush some stray dry blood and dirt specks from his cheek.

Of course, the youngest Clark reacted by flinching away and muttering in protest. I chuckle lightly. But even as I kept a somewhat bright appearance on my face, I couldn't help notice my youngest brother's eyes shadowed with something… it was hidden, almost not there. But of course I noticed it.

I studied my brother briefly. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I tried though, observing, looking over, and focusing on those eyes that were, even though I could notice something, unreadable.

Even as I was studying my brother; questions entered my mind distracting me from the psycho lady who was probably no more then 50 feet away. I still didn't know why Tony had run away. And honestly, I wanted to know that as soon as possible.

Of course, it looked like that wouldn't be an option.

Foot steps jolted both me out of my trance. Both Tony and I snapped our attention to the entry of the alley way. And there she was, the psycho lady villain, in the flesh, bearing down on us. She was glaring down the alley way. I hoped with my entire mind, heart and soul she would leave, but instead, she started down towards us. I silently gulp, trying to block out my fear to the best of my abilities.

I suddenly, and subconsciously, send a silent distress call to Megan and Lee.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Time seemed to slow down as the each step she took down the alley way towards Tony and I. The sound of the boots she wore hit against the rough street pavement floor. The sound echoed loudly.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Tony presses closer to me, trembling a bit. I stay by his side as I strain to keep my eye on the psycho without being seen. And I'll tell you, not an easy task!

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

All we had for cover was the shadows of where the sun shine couldn't hit the alley and a simple trashcan to block us out. Yeah, we were as helpless as two baby mice scrambling in the cage of a tarantula.

Step.

Step.

Step.

Step.

The suspense, fear, and horror built up in my veins to the point of bursting. I glance to the openings in hopes of escape, but that didn't seem possible. Tony's condition wouldn't allow us much running, and once she had Tony… she wouldn't care about me. She made it clear Tony was her main target, and would only take me if I stayed in the way. And once we started running… we would both be in a clear shot to be zapped with that laser and transported back to her HQ.

I close my eyes and hunch over Tony, doing my best to protect my brother. Hoping if we stayed silent enough, quiet enough, and scared enough, the woman wouldn't find us.

Suddenly, a snarl is heard, making me jump nearly twenty feet in the air. A flash of a green and red could be seen overhead before disappearing. Not even a second later did a furious grunt of surprise could be heard as the Psycho woman was knocked down. I immediately leap to my feet, Tony scrambling to stand as well.

I was shocked to see two collage aged girls pinning the psycho.

"Where is she?" One of them, a red-head, snarled.

"What do you mean?" The psycho women questioned innocently.

"We aren't playing games. We know your partner took A-"

The other girl who had been speaking, a blonde, was cut off by the psycho letting out an evil cackle.

"My target wasn't your friend, so I don't know where she is. Now get off!"

"Not until you tell us where she is!" The brunette snapped.

It was then I realized who those two girls were. Me and my siblings all knew them. It was confirmed as I glanced to Tony to see his eyes flashing with realization. He obviously knew them too.

I was about to go out and help out in taking down that villain when the scream of my brother meet my ears. When I glanced to my side panicky to see what was wrong…

He was _gone!_

The raven was gone! What happened! Where did he go? Panic coursed in my veins as the whole area went silent. I look around desperately. No, he couldn't have been zapped by that ray thing; the psycho lady was pinned by two of whoops best spies!

"Marc! Look up!" I heard the brunette call out to me.

It didn't take long for me to find my answer as to why my brother was gone. Glancing up, I find myself face to face with a figure I hadn't ever seen before. My eyes flick to the laser all too similar to the one that lady had. Realization hit me harder then a truck going at 60 miles an hour.

"Marc! Look out!"

But I didn't have time to react. The next thing I knew, the laser was aimed at me. The silent click of the trigger sent a flash of blue energy at me. And of course, the laser was dead on its target. Pain coursed through my veins as a tidal wave of black swam over me, threatening to drown me. I heard fighting in the back ground, struggles, snarls of frustration then calm.

I struggled to stay awake, not to black out. But eventually, I failed, succumbing to fate,

The last thing I heard was an auto tuned male voice saying. "Let's get out of her, sister. We both have our targets. Time to go through the next phase of our plan."

**A/N**

**More questions to add to your plates ladies in gentlemen. ;). Don't worry, many question will soon be answered. Including probably the most important one.**

**Who are the villains?**

**Mwhaha. I gave you gold hints in this chapter, if you paid attention, and I was giving you small hints throughout the story. Of course, you may or may not get it. Either way? Next chapter, you will figure out who the villains are. Yes, it will happen, you will find out. Haha!**

**And I guess this is pretty important: Who are those two lady spies that tried to help there at the end? I know of course, but you don't. ;). Good luck trying to figure it out. (It's pretty easy though if you think about it.)**

**Next update? Eh… no idea. Review and I'll type it a lot faster. Next few chapters are the huge big important chapters. Bam, questions answered suspense, you'll be so "oh! That makes sense" throughout the whole entire next chapter probably. XD**

**So yeah, till next time!**


	17. Awakening

**A/N**

**So I made you guys wait about 2 months… Not that bad. But I've been busy. Typing other stories and school work when school was still in. So shut up. ;D. **

**I've been focusing on one shots as well. Having to many stories to **_**update**_** at once… ugh… One shots are fun because you don't have to go back to them!**

**Anyways, review time!**

**Atomic Kokoro- … What are you? My English teacher? XD. The weird thing is I haven't had any complaints about that changing tense thing until… oh… about a week before I posted this last chapter? XD. Haha. Oh well, I'll work on it. Thanks for the help, you've been helping me with grammar/editing stuff. :3. As a reward… enjoy this hopefully well-edited chapter! xD**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T- Oh… things may or may not get worse. So stay tuned. I may get more evil… or less evil with Tony… Mwhaha. Hope you like this next chapter though**

**KageNekoReborn- I have my reasons… at least on who your thinking of… it will be further explained why I'm bringing these people in future author's notes and chapters.**

**Golden Lass- Nice educated guesses. I can see why you guessed that, not bad. ;). Is it right though? Read on to find out!**

**Sweetnessandcuteness- You should be happy! I'm updating just for my readers! :D. Hope you enjoy this next chapter too!**

**Melancholy's Sunshine- Thanks. :3 **

**Sort of short responses to your guy's reviews put… ha-ha, I'm lazy. **

**Oh yeah, and I survived 2011! (I started this chapter in May by the way…) Bam! BRING IT ON 2012!**

**Random? Well whatever… I'm like that. So to the chapter! Enjoy my readers~**

_Lee's POV_

I grasp my red spiky hair angrily in my hands. Frustration, annoyance, anger and sorrow in every action and movement on every part of my body. I couldn't believe this. What had just happened? What did I do?

_Got distracted by a girl… smart one…_

I ignore that little voice in my head, subconscious or whatever, and turn my focus to the task at hand.

The fact that Megan and I now had _two_ missing siblings.

_If only those stupid giggling girls hadn't distracted me… I would have gotten Marc's distress signal quicker and could have gone to help them… _

"Lee, you okay?"

I glance to my right, my pools of emotions locking on green orbs. I glance over the figure out who owns the green orbs, before sighing.

"Yeah sis. Honestly just annoyed." I growl.

"I know, but we'll find them. We have help." Megan reminds me.

"I guess." I glance to my left instead to observer to the older girl spies in the jet with us. They were chatting with Jerry quietly. Seeing them reminds me just how crazy this whole thing was and how quickly everything seems to have collided.

Turns out by the time we had gotten there, me and Megan, we had missed everything. Because of my distraction, _and Megan's, _we missed everything. Apparently my older younger brother had found the littlest one. But it seemed trouble had already found the two of them. Marc had tried to defend Tony, and even had the help of Sam and Alex. But it hadn't been, then, enough.

Another figure had showed up, and shot both Tony and Marc with a transportation ray gun thing. I didn't know the "science name" but I got to basic jist of . Like I said, it transported my two brothers elsewhere.

A location that was somewhere… And we had no idea where it was.

None of do… even if this marks three Whoop agents missing.

Apparently Alex had gotten herself captured by the same duo. Or at least one of the figures. Sam and Clover gave no knowledge of the one they had tried to stop, who was the one after Tony originally, but then went after both Marc and Tony…

_It makes sense in my head… but imagining trying to explain that out loud. I'd sound like a rambling idiot._

Basically, the point here is that my brothers are gone… and Alex… and were taken to a place we had no idea how to get too…

The most annoying thing about this whole thing really… If Tony had just come home, or if we had managed to find him sooner, or if he had never run away at all, both him and Marc would probably be safe.

_And why… Why did Tony never come to us? Why didn't he come to me? or Megan? or Marc? He should know how much we care about him… That we, Megan, Marc, and I, would have listened to whatever his deal was…_

_And why does it have to be Tony this lady is after. Why?_

_Ugh…_

I rub my temples to try and distract me from my racing and questioning brain. Maybe if I let myself calm down I could think better. After all, I would need every single ounce of brain power out there to help me find my two missing little brothers.

_How did Marc get captured anyways? I thought that psycho lady was only after Tony._

Guess that detail didn't matter too much now. But it was one of the questions sparking interest that wanted to be lit with an answer. But right now, I was unable to find out any sort of answer.

_Come on… Think! _I scream to myself.

I finally glance over at my sister, again. Her lips were glittering with the lipstick she had put on earlier. Megan never wore much make up, I knew. She always was claiming to my brothers and I she was all tom boy and lipstick was just for a tease. Whether it was just a claim or the truth didn't matter too much to me. Because suddenly, I was focusing on what she was doing.

My sister was fiddling around with her Mpcom wordlessly, probably going through case files to help us find Marc and Tony. After all, we knew who the villains were now. Thanks to Sam and Clover.

I didn't care about that though. I was only caring about the idea now developing in my brain. My eyes widen with the realization as I leap up. Four pairs of eyes turn to me in curiosity and confusion, obviously wondering what I had up my sleeve.

"Uh Lee?" Sam questions me. "Something up?"

My excitement wavers for a split second as I study Sam briefly. Her tone of voice… _uncertain and worry filled. _I realize.I narrow my eyes in suspicion. _Just because I'm not the genius of the group doesn't mean I can't come up with the ideas… I am the leader of this group. _

That thought was quickly banished from my mind when only curious eyes looked at me. No critical or uncertain gazes were looking on me.

Which means I felt more confident. And right now, with two brothers captured… I needed that support.

"I know how to find them!" I blurt out.

Eyes of all different colors widen to stare at me.

"How?" Megan demands, the first to respond.

"Marc still has an Mpcom. We can track him with that!" Lee suggests.

Megan looks a little uncertain, but Sam and Clover seem to be approving of it.

"That's actually pretty brilliant Lee." Sam praises me.

I grin. "I have my moments." _Especially when two of my younger siblings need my help…_

_Marc's POV_

_Dream- Marc's POV_

A painful moan escapes my maw as I blink my eyes open. I had gotten used to the feeling of the calm and scentless air, and the confused painful state I'm in when I wake up like this. I already knew for sure where I was, and I could say I wasn't pleased to be there.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

I push myself up so I'm sitting on my butt. My eyes slowly flirter over to the figure beside. _Great, what do you want now?_

"Well, I'm here because-"

"I know. I know. Because I need you for whatever reason. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it!" I snap. I _really _wasn't in any mood right now. My head hurt like it had been bashed with a baseball bat 200 times, and my limbs felt as limp as rag dolls.

"Be nice to sub-conscious Tony!" The illusion beside me scolded.

_Wait…_

_Tony…_

"Where's Tony?" I cry as I leap to my feat, forgetting any pain that coursed through my body. No, what mattered now was my little brother. I had to find him. Where is he?

"Calm down. He's fine… At least for now." Tony states with a shrug.

I felt like I was gonna puke my guts out as the floor rose to meet my face once more.

"What do you mean now?" I question, barely contain my emotions. "Where is he? Tell me!"

"If you don't know, then-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream at my sub-conscious mind. "JUST SHUT UP! MY BROTHER COULD BE DEAD, OR IN PAIN! AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT BECAUSE OF THAT! I HAVE NO CLUE IF I KNOW! AND YOU TELLING ME THE SAME CRAP ISN'T HELPING ME ANY! EITHER BE OF SOME FREAKIN USE, OR SHUT THE HELL UP!" I know the salty drops of water are streaming down my face. God… what use was I know? The images of my little brother, bloody, in pain, not breathing… they all were flashing through my mind. I felt like my vision was now just a slideshow of my mind. A slide show meant to suffer using the brain…

_My brain…_ What I had just shouted to myself… it was true. My brain… I couldn't think with it anymore. It was useless. The one thing I could use in this whole thing to help Tony… gone… I couldn't think… and my little brother was doomed because of that.

I bring my knees to me chest and bury my head into my knees. Water still trickles down my face as heavy breathing shakes my body. I was crying… I had no brain… how much more low on the pathetic chart could I go?

My muffled sobs are the only thing that can be heard for a bit as I go on with my depressed action. I was pretty sure I was making 'lake useless' around me with my tears.

Then suddenly, a new voice broke in. One that had been seeking to hear in real life for so long. "Calm down…"

I glance upwards to see the familiar figure of my brother. I wish it was really brother… With all my heart I wish it was him.

"Marc… Seriously calm down. Think about where you are."

"I-"

"I know. And I'm going to help you." Tony whispers to me. A small Hawaii tanned hand positions itself on my shoulder. "Just think. You were talking to this girl when Tony fell-"

"-outta nowhere."

Tony nods. "Right. And then…"

"Someone attacked us… And Lee and Megan weren't around…" I whisper, my voice slowly escaping all sobs as my mind floats back towards reality.

Tony nods. Guess I was on the right track. "Yes, then they used a laser to transport you and Tony somewhere… and that means…"

"We're unconscious. And the bad guys never come in to take away prisoners before their conscious."

"So unless Tony has already woken up…"

"He's okay." I breathe, relief filling my eyes as the soothing relief courses through my body.

Tony nods. "Now, lay down. Please."

I give my subconscious a weird look but do what I'm told.

"Then, close your eyes."

My eye lids flutter close.

"Imagine yourself in a memory. A happy one. Let happy thoughts sooth the mind and let it heal properly so you can think. Your brother needs you. The real me… the figure who I've take the form of, needs you, sane. Because if they captured you… then chances are they want to hurt Tony."

I hear Tony's sweet voice in my ears, absorbing the sound to my ears carefully. The room floor is solid, but soft, like a firm mattress to sleep under. This was a dream itself, but the sleep I could enter from here could maybe finally put my whole mind at peace.

Yes… I could finally sleep…

And with that came a soothing memory.

_End of Dream-Start of flashback-Narrator_

A young child makes scribble motions over a clean sheet on a white backdrop. He giggles quietly to himself as a rainbow of colors soar in the air. His clothes, consisting of a crisp and bright yellow tee-shirt and tight jeans, were stained with colors ranging from black to white to pink to blue.

The young child was a male, not really one to enjoy art like a girl, but today, he would make an exception. The cool slimy gooish substance on his hand was as messy as mud, with the same temperature, texture, and feel. His clothes could get stained to his heart's desire… and considering what the young boy was doing for this day, his parents would make an exception.

"Done!" The boy exclaims while letting out a grin. Yes, his project was done. Perfect timing. The sun position in the sky during this time of year meant it was just past noon.

The little boy eagerly leaps to his feet and sprints off; ignoring anyone else he passes by as he closes in on an all too familiar door, to him anyways.

"Marc!" The little boy calls into the room. Without even waiting for an invite in, the little boy barges inside.

What the boy is greeted by is a slightly pale boy, sitting on a bed, a book flung messily onto the floor.

"Tony! What's wrong?" Marc questions.

The little boy with black hair chuckles. "Nothing. I just got something for you."

The slightly bigger boy sighs in relief. "Thank god. The way you were screaming, I was afraid you were hurt or something."

"Nah, I'm fine." Tony reassures as he treks up to the bed Marc was sitting on. "Hey… I got something for you."

"Hmm?" Marc asks as he closes his book. "What is little guy?"

"This." A wet piece of paper, smeared with a pinwheel of different colors, gets handed Marc's way.

Marc's eyes widen at the picture. He looks it over briefly then his eyes flick back up to the 4 year old beside him.

"You made this?" Marc asks.

"Mhm!" Tony states, his eyes glittering with pride. He leaps onto the bed and wiggles close to older red-head. "That's you." Tony states, pointing to a blue stick figure with orange paint hair. "That's Megan." He points to a pink stick figure with black hair. "That's Lee." He points to a red stick figure with orange hair. "And that's me." He points to a yellow stick figure with black hair.

"So it's all four of us basically? Our siblings and us?" Marc asks with a smile.

"Yep! And then it has message on the back!" Tony grins.

Marc flips over the piece of paper. The phrase "happy 5 birthday" is written there

The brunette was about to make a comment to Tony it was "5th" in this type of phrase instead of "5," but some the site of a happy prideful Tony made him stop dead. The genius of the family couldn't ruin the youngest one's hard work… or at least tone it down any. He obviously had pride in his work.

"You like it?" Tony asks.

As the smartest in his family, even at his age, Marc was way more mature then the average five year old. He knew how to appreciate hard work from others, especially from his beloved brother.

Yes, this gift from his little brother warmed him from head to toe. A grin had become plastered onto his maw. His heart was steady straight beat as an almost calm feeling spread from head to toe. Yes, he was happy. The second youngest boy in his family was happy. It was a gift from his youngest sibling… so of course his answer was…

"I love it, little T." Marc mummers, smiling.

Tony beams brighter then the sun as his eyes shine even brighter.

Marc chuckles and playful rubs the littler boy's hair.

_End of Flashback- Marc's POV_

My eyes flutter open, the first thought on my mind being it was a normal day. I saw a window to the side. The stank of the room… It reminded me of the rancid odor of Tony's dirty laundry scattered aimless in the room. And darkness, just like we normally slept in every night.

Quickly though, I came to the realization of how I wrong I was. My back hurt a lot now, and so did my neck. The pain lead to a hard support, probably cement. As I focus harder, I can see the faint outlines of stone walls and jail bar cells.

Yes, I was trapped.

My thoughts turn to my dream. How worked up I got… I could still feel the slightest stickiness on my face. _As if I had really cried about Tony when…_

_Wait…_

_TONY!_

I glance around ferociously for any sign of my brother. _Oh please let him be in here. _I couldn't see him though. My frantic unfocused looking, coupled with darkness, wasn't allowing me to even see a white ball in a sea of black balls.

Another muffled noise alerted me I wasn't alone. I glance to me right, pleading to whoever was there for it to be my little brother.

I focus my gaze ahead of me as I carefully draw closer. The limit at which I could see in a dark area was just enough for me to make out the outline of a figure, obviously human.

Thank the lord it wasn't a beast sent in here to kill me.

I draw ever closer, and gently place my hand on the body.

_Tony's POV_

_Oh god… Oh god my head fricken hurts! Why does it hurt so much… along with neck… my back… my face… wait why does everything hurt?_

I let out a groan to get out my pain. For whatever reason, any sort of sound helped reduce some of the pain you were feeling. Some anyways. It didn't really matter that I groaned… not like any had heard me.

_Wait…_

_I'm alone…_

_But…_

_What happened before I was sent here to lie on a… stone ground…? Why the heck am I sleeping on the ground? _

_Psycho lady… trapped me… I tried to escape… But she found me…_

…_With Marc…_

That's right. I remember now. I had found Marc, but somehow I had gotten zapped by that laser. _But how did I find him? Was he really looking for me?_

… _No… he and the rest of my siblings hate me. They wanted to get rid of me… _

_Still though. I didn't imagine him there… Why was he there?_

_Ugh… My head hur-_

I gasp suddenly, my whole body flinching. A hand had decided to grope my shoulder. I swear I had just jumped out of my skin! Who the heck was that!

_Oh crap…_

_It's that psycho lady…_

_She's going to kill me!_

I curl up in fear, doing my best to protect anything on me that I could.

The voice that breathes into my ear, however, is one that shocks me more then the initial hand touch on my shoulder.

"Tony?"

I lift my head slightly, blinking into the darkness around me. No way it was Marc… No way…

But…

"Marc?"

I push myself up to a sitting position, my stiff muscles wailing in protest as I attempt to focus my gaze on whatever was now in front of me.

The darkness gave little to no light for me to see in. But my young eyes could see the outlines around me well, so I could focus enough to see a figure in front of me.

Then, the familiar voice of Marc hit my ears.

"Thank god it's you." I hear relief flowing out of his voice like a waterfall… which shocks me more then anything.

"Yeah." _He just doesn't want it to be the psycho lady… _I decide silently.

"Are you hurt?" I feel the hand of my brother touch my shoulder. The gesture causes me to flinch away and divert my gaze. Now that we were out of danger, for the moment, I had no reason to speak to him for any reason. He wants me off the spy team, outta of the family. He doesn't give any care about me.

None.

And… and I just gotta ignore the sad realization that comes with it… and the tears.

_Marc's POV_

At once, when my brother flinches away, I admittedly pull back. My first thought was that he really was hurt, and a simply touch sent off pain flashes. I feel rage and anxiousness fill my body. If Tony really was hurt… that means that psycho _touched _him.

If that was the case… nothing would stop me from shoving her into a pool of lava… Or something worse then that.

"Tony?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." I hear a choked up voice… He had to be hurt if he was so choked sounding, like he was going to cry…

Or maybe there was a reason for that.

"Little guy... bro… What's wrong?"

"You don't care at all, Marc… stop acting like you do."

"Wh-what?" That last sentence was nowhere near what I had in my mind to expect. My mouth was a gap, and my eyes were wide. "Tony what-"

Before I could say another word, the lights flew on, forcing a squeak from both me and my brother. The harshness of the now lighted room felt like I was staring right into the sun. My eyes were two narrow slits as I look around… desperate to find out how the lights turned on…

Or who would be a better way to say that.

Because, right in front of me… I saw two figures. One all too familiar to my siblings and I, and the other vaguely resembling the big boss man of Whoop.

It was…

**A/N**

**You don't get to learn the villains this chapter! Tee-hee… I'm so evil. ;D. Sorry guys, next chapter you'll learn that, and what happens next.**

**Yeah, pretty uneventful chapter… but hey, you'll like the next one I'm sure. ;)**

**Just a tip… major future torture for one Clark… or I guess all of them emotionally they get tortured… but one gets horrible physical abuse. Bet you know who… (Or maybe… I don't know… Haha.)**

**Anyways, it's summer! I'm working two jobs though so I'll be busy. But you should see more frequent updates. I will have this story done by summers end though! That is my goal. :D**

**And reviews will help me to that goal.**

**Till next chapter folks… Laters!**


	18. Horror Truth

**A/N**

**The long awaited big chapter is here folks! OMG. Exciting…**

**Okay, so this isn't the biggest chapter. I still have… 2 chapters after this one… Awww… I'm close to being done though guys!**

**But, it's almost time for the ending so you'll love it I'm sure. :P. (That's my goal anyways.)**

**This chapter is short. *sigh* I know. :P. I suck in that regard. I have plans. Don't worry. The next chapter will be MUCH longer. I PROMISE.**

**So yeah… Time for the reviews…**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T: Thank you. Love ya too. :3. Lol. As picky as AK is, she has helped with my editing some. XD. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Sweetnessandcuteness- Good that I made a good filler chapter. Yay! :D. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Lexer047- I'm happy you're happy. Happy fans are always good. Hope this chapter makes you happy.**

**AkaiMurasaki- Hey! Glad to see you back. Lol. Yes, the fluff. I love writing fluff. So fluffy and fun. X3. Lol, I won't give up on this story! NEVER!**

**Hmm. 4 reviews. Not bad. Not bad at all. ^^. Thanks you guys, you guys make me want to write more and more. :3. Love you. Love you all! My viewers, favorites, and REVIEWRS. :D**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

_Marc's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Things made no since right now… The people in front of me… How? When? What?

Why? How could it be these guys? Was it possible?

_Jerry old._

My thoughts drifted back to a time that felt like years ago now. With Davey tied down, and my siblings and I interrogating him about Tony. He had said 'masters' and that they were 'Jerry old.'

He hadn't been kidding, that's for sure.

I knew the woman, who had shinning green eyes and a horrible villain's out to match. The man however was a little unfamiliar to me, but it didn't take a genius to figure out he was. The eyes were near the same, both dark and wise looking. The face shape was an eggplant, just like the boss man of Whoop. His hair was grey and black, a little different styling, but overall… I was looking at a clone of Jerry.

"Sherry and Terrance." Marc growls. "Why am I not surprised?"

The woman of the group stepped out, eyes glittering in the half light of the room. "Oh please, dear Marc. You eyes were the size of full moons!" She chuckles. The man of the two crosses his arms. "Yes." He gave a short glare at the genius. "Call me Terry, by the way."

Tony's eyes were wide, but at the moment, his mouth remained shut.

I narrow my eyes, trying to make myself look intimidating, but so far… It wasn't working. My siblings usually made fun of me for seeming as 'frightening as a kitten.' It wasn't my fault, being the genius that I am left me with little time to practice intimidation.

_Tony's POV_

My head, if I had gears, all of them would creak as I tried to process this knowledge. Sherry was the villain? Why? I know she has a grudge on Jerry, but I thought it stopped there. _The again, she did try to expose our spy secret to the world… _I shook my head, catching out of the corner of my eye Marc's attempt at glaring but really just a stare that wouldn't frighten a scardey cat. The sight made me almost chuckle…

Until I was reminded of something.

Marc didn't care about me! He just didn't! None of my siblings did. They wanted to get rid of me because they thought I wasn't a good enough spy. It didn't matter if Marc came all the way here just for me or whatever. He didn't care. I heard with my own ears that he didn't care.

_I know he doesn't care… _And it wrenches my insides into air tight knots of pain at even the thought.

But I couldn't think about that now. _Okay, I really am just procrastinating but…_

Really, it was more important getting answers…

"So… You were the psycho woman that was after me." I question, narrowing my eyes slightly. "That's why your voice sounded so weird… Like it was fake disguisers."

"Hm. For the stupid one in the Clark family, you're still pretty smart." Terry cut in, impressed.

"He isn't dumb!" Marc hisses in response, shifting into a protective position in front of me. A daring glint enters his eyes as he stands in front of me.

Terry rolls his eyes in the same way Jerry would. "Yes, we had Davey Hacker create disguise for Sherry and I. He made the disguise and gave us loyalty, and we 'promised' him power once we took over whoop."

"Of course that wasn't going to ever happen. He was a brat, just like the rest of you." Sherry informs with a laugh. "He got captured anyways so it isn't our problem.

I had to admit, it was a little unfair what Terry and Sherry did to Davey… But I was more focused on my brother and his actions. _Why are you doing this! You said only a week ago you wanted me off the team! _I yowl in my head, nearly wailing out that question at my brother. But I had been a spy long enough to know… To stay calm and focused as you could during these times.

Okay. So I was a nearly preteen… So that meant I wasn't always the best at following that idea… You know… Being focused and stuff… But still. I had to try.

Especially when I knew what Sherry already had planned for me.

_Torture. Death. It's Wastedness since it won't affect my siblings. They wanted me off the team anyways._

That thought finally brought a tear to my eye. It was slip. Like a leak coming off of an overfilled water glass. I bit my lip, snarling at myself to keep myself under control.

Yet, no matter what I did, the tear wouldn't stop. Soon enough, a second one followed. The two slid down my cheek in tiny streams of salty bitter sorrow.

_Get a hold of yourself. _I let out a weak snarl, all too aware now that at least a few set of eyes were on me. I glare upwards towards the villains, Sherry green eyes were locked on me like radars. They gleamed with evil amusement.

Terry looks on with evil amusement as well. However, Sherry's eyes shin like gold with the amusement, while Terry's eyes only glistened.

I struggle to hold back another tear as Sherry's voice breaks the silence.

"Aw. The youngest Clark can't keep his composer. Where's the 'tough, I'm cool, know-it-all' guy?" The British accent echoes in my ears as I hold back a sharp retort.

_Focus on something else. _I scold myself. _Focus. _

Like… _Like who is that guy. We know Sherry, but my siblings and I have never meet the old man. He looks… So much like Jerry… Like so much. But still, Lee, Megan, Marc, and I haven't fought him. _

_But Marc knows him… Maybe Lee, Megan, and Marc have already fought him… It wouldn't surprise me… They want me off the team so they're probably going on missions without me._

I whimper at the thought. If that was true, we're they really able to forget about me so easily. _Did I ever mean anything to my siblings? Lee, Megan, and Marc? What about when we were all little… And Marc was so nice to me. Was it an act? This whole time? Were they-_

My thoughts were cut off as a hand places itself on my shoulder. I was so engulfed in my thoughts I hadn't noticed anyone paying attention to me, past Sherry and Terry. I feel my heart race in surprise as my eyes widen slightly. My jade green eyes flitter over to brown ones, deep with concern…

"Tony… Are you alright?" Marc, who had dropped to my side now, questions. I notice that even though he was at my side, he was still a small inch in front of me. And… And he kept stealing quick glances at the old pair. It was as if he was determined to defend me…

_Or determined to defend himself… _That was it. It wasn't his desire to defend me… But himself. Obviously. He wanted to be ahead of me to see exactly what the villains were planning. Eyes getting the best look for Sherry and or Terry to strike.

I grit my teeth and shake off Marc's hand, sending him a short glare that basically said 'drop the act. I get it.'

Marc eye's glitter with confusion, causing my own eyes to roll. "Oh just drop the act." I snarl, voicing the look.

That made my genius' brother eyes widen. "Wha-?"

I cut him off by looking up at the old couple, though my eyes were locked on Terry. The dreadful emotions I felt because of my sibling's rejection was still there, and taking my focus. But rage was masking it enough for me to ask questions. Finally.

_Marc's POV_

"_Aw. The youngest Clark can't keep his composure. Where's the 'tough, I'm cool, know-it-all' guy?"_

That old woman's British accent echoes those words into my ear over and over again as I keep my gaze on my little brother. Why was he so upset? Was he scared?

And why was I unable to help him?

When I had first seen Tony crying, my first reaction was shock… Just plain shock. Enough to keep me rooted in place anyways. It wasn't until my brother made the first sound I actually noticed did I start to move towards him. All he did was make a simple, quiet whimper. But that one sound held as much sorrow as an orphanage does. That signal sound made my heart wrench and my stomach drop.

So naturally, being worried for him, and being a caring sibling despite us growing apart, I tried to comfort him. And figure out what was wrong.

All the while keeping a protective edge over him.

No matter what, I wasn't going to let Jerry's siblings hurt my little brother.

Ever.

Yet, Tony's reaction had been more shocking then anything else that had happened in the last few days. Since Tony run away anyways.

He shoved me off and directed his negative emotions toward me… In fury.

_Why though…_

Was Tony mad at me? Why? What did I do wrong?

I didn't get the chance to even ask. For now, Tony seemed ready to ask questions. And right now, they were directed at Terry.

"Who are you?" I heard my little brother question. As much as it was masked and hidden, I could still detect the faintest traces of depression in my brother's phrases.

The old man smiles, the single glass lens on one eye flashing a painful sharp light into my eyes. I blink briefly before focusing on his response.

"Don't you see the family resemblance, dear boy?" He asks the raven.

Tony tilts his head, but before he could say anything, I cut in. If I could provide info… Be _useful _here. Maybe Tony would be happier with me. It was possible… A huge long shot… But possible.

"Terrance is his name. Sherry's brother and Jerry's twin brother, and the evil one at that. Sam, Alex, and Clover have fought with him in the past, same with Jerry. He hasn't ever met us before. Till now anyways." I explain, using my knowledge to good skill.

The reaction that came made my heart spring with surprise once more. Anxious surprise anyways.

"How do you know this?" The accusation in my youngest brother's voice stung me like a yellow jacket. Does he think I'm hiding something? And why does he think I am?

"Whoop has a records of all villains. I just happen to come across Terrance's so I read him." I explain, looking to my brother for anymore challenges.

Tony gave me a short glare before looking back to Terrance.

"So. What do you and Sherry want with us?" I heard my brother ask.

Hoping that I could be useful to get my brother to talk to me, I answer before either villain could. "Well, it's probably-"

"Oh shut up! I wasn't asking you!" Tony hisses at me, causing me to flinch back in fright. I lock gazes with Tony briefly, the resentment and fury smoldering his gaze worried, confused, and hurt me. Why… Why was he so mad? What did I do? _Does it have a link with him running away? _I struggle to remember anything that would set the fuse on my brother like this… But nothing came to mind.

I didn't get a chance to think for long before Sherry's voice sounded in my ear once more. "Aww, sibling love. Always nice to watch."

"It sure is, Sherry." Terrance agrees, brown eyes glittering.

Tony glares back at the two. "Just answer my question."

After a pause, Sherry shrugs. "Fine. It won't matter considering you'll be dead in a day or two anyways."

Both Tony and I flinch at that. _Not going to hurt him.. Not on my watch. _I thought with a silent growl.

"Anyways, Terrance actually didn't target you. _I _targeted you. Just _me._ Just for my revenge." Sherry explains.

I tilt my head slightly at that, a question forming in my own mind. Before Tony could ask his next one, I broke in. "So… What's Terry been doing?" I questioned. "I doubt he's been just sitting on the sidelines. And since you targeted Tony alone…"

"Ah, Marc, you never fail to remind me why I once tried to steal your brains." Sherry praises.

"Yes, actually. I was targeting some old enemies of mine. Alex, Sam, and Clover? Yeah, they were my targets." Terry explains.

Tony and I have mimicking reactions. Both of our eyes get bigger then a giraffe's foot. "What have you done with them?" Tony questions. "Have you hurt Clover?"

Terry chuckles and shakes his head, black and white hair flowing back and fourth at the motion. "Clover is fine. So is Sam… Can't say the same for Alex though."

My eyes widen a bit. "What have you done with her?"

Terry smirks. "Nothing that won't happen to one of you two."

Before I could respond, Tony broke in with his next question. "Why do you want to do this?"

The two older set of sibling exchange glances before rolling their eyes. "Isn't it obvious?" Sherry asks. When no response from Tony came, she swept on. "Both Terry and I, we've suffered because of the 'perfect goodie two-shoes' Jerry and his precious whoop. We need to take him down. Working alone hasn't worked so far in the past for either of us, so we've joined forces. Finally." The woman flicked her jade green eyes to her brother, smiling slightly.

"And we've come up with the perfect plan. In stead of going after Jerry alone, or going after a whole team of you bratty spies… Well, we just take down the weakest link." Terrance put in.

"Weakest?" I question with a growl, finding myself to be nearly snarling out curses at the pair before me. Tony was not the weakest… If anything… Me and him were at least equal…

_I think…_

"Yes, weakest. And I honestly thought Tony was the weakest. Until you showed up and were so easily caught. It makes consider the point of… Well… Who is weaker out of the two of you?" Sherry asked.

I look away, refusing to answer this question. Luckily, Tony did the same thing.

"Well, you two should feel very privileged you know." A female British accent purrs. "I'm nice enough to give you two a choice."

I look up, too curious not too in this case. I can't help but notice however, Tony keeps his eyes glued elsewhere.

"You two get to choose who dies. Go ahead. One of you two dies, and the other survives. Quiet simple actually." Sherry purrs at me, emerald green eyes locking onto mine that suddenly flashed with a thousand amplified emotions.

The main emotion I felt right now though? Horror. My heart was beating blood mixed with dread throughout my body. A rock seems to have made a home in my belly, and was now weighing me down. Disbelief swam in my head like fishes in an aquarium.

I couldn't believe this…

Did I just hear right?

Were Jerry's siblings making us choose who dies? Really?

_I don't even want to imagine what would happen to whoever gets to die… But… I can't let that happen to Tony. I just got him back. I've got to show him I care about him and that I'm loyal… That I am a loyal sibling_

Yet, terror keeps me down. Terror for my own life keeps my mouth shut. I'm forced to try and convince myself with just my thoughts now. Desperately.

And amazingly, Tony was in the same position as of 5 minutes ago. Like a statue in the museum.

_Did he even here? _I thought with confusion. That didn't matter now… What matter now was forcing out a simple phrase.

I'm the one they will kill.

_Tony's POV_

I draw my knees up to my chin, feeling Marc's stare on and off of me once more. I didn't really notice though, my head was swimming with thoughts to much to notice.

I heard perfectly well what Sherry had just said. And I was processing this all perfectly.

Sherry and Terry just wanted revenge on whoop. And the spy teams that brought them down.

It was a cruel way to do it, I knew, but nothing was going to stop them. Lee and Megan… They could try, but they have no idea where we are. Heck, I don't even know where we are! And I can bet anyone a million dollars Marc doesn't either.

That left one option, for one of us to die a probably slow and painful death…

I am tempted to volunteer Marc right off the back. He just wanted to get rid of me anyways. No reason why I should care if he dies now. He wants the same fate for me anyways…

But…

So do all of my siblings…

They all want… _me _gone. Not _Marc._

I feel tears creep into my eyes again. _You jerk. You really want to put someone up there that others want? No one wants you. At least not your siblings. Why not make it easier on them and get rid of yourself? They get what they want, and they don't get the satisfaction of doing it themselves._

I whimper silently, making sure not to make any disturbance as I look up at the brunette beside me. Right now, he just seemed to be in deep thought…

_He's probably thinking about how to explain to mom and dad what happened to me. _I think with sorrow. _Still though… Marc… even if he wants to get rid of me now…_

_He did so much for me in the past …_

Suddenly, my life is flashing before my eyes, so to speak. Well, not all of it. Just the moments with Marc.

The times he held me close and whispered soothing words in my ears, the times he would laugh and cheer me up, the times we would get in the wrestling matches or tickle fights, and the times he had my back…

Even if now he wasn't showing any kindness like that… Like he did it in the past… And it wasn't often I got to repay him…

_Maybe… Maybe now was the best time too…_

_Yes, yes it was. He wants me gone… But maybe I can repay him… Repay him for all that he's done for me… _

_Then, hopefully see some remorse as I die for him…_

Yes… This is what had to happen.. Even thought I was shaking in my shoes, I felt this is what I had to do. I knew I had to.

Shakily, I get to my feet, eyes glued to the floor. My standing up obviously brought attention to myself but I didn't care. I needed the full attention on me so that way, everyone would hear it.

"I'll do it." I mummer. Though my voice was quiet, it was steady, and certain. As scared as I was for the pain I knew was about to come, I was willing to do it.

For my brother…

I was willing too. Sherry raises an eyebrow at me in surprise. "Tony? Dear boy, you have no brain obviously if you're going along with this without a second thought."

"I know what I'm doing." I growl as I step forward, only to feel a hand pull me back.

"Tony, I'm not-"

I glare back at my older brother, silencing him. I didn't want to hear him now. He just wanted to act like he was all innocent and that he wasn't trying to get rid of me along with Megan and Lee.

Well, whatever.

I may be stupid, but I had common sense. A little common sense anyways

I was going through with this, just to make sure I didn't give my siblings the satisfaction.

Okay, so that wasn't my only reason. My reasons for me doing this we're so bipolar from one another I wasn't sure what I was thinking. However, if you look at each individual thought closely in my head about this, they all have the same 'best and logical' solution.

I was the one that needed to die.

With that thought in my mind, I rip my hand out of my brother's hand and trek forward until I was standing right in front of Terry and Sherry. My eyes were narrowed, I knew, but I kept my mouth shut.

Sherry smiles at me before striking me down with the back of her hand. I fall to the ground instantly, a loud banging noise sounding like a drum echoes around as I hit the ground. My head begins to throb just from that hit, and my cheek stings like it has ice on it.

Sherry bends down beside me and whispers in my ear. "That's just a taste of what is to come."

I feel goose bumps fill on my body, but I don't show it at all.

Sherry smiles. "Tough boy you are." Without any other warning, I'm yanked back up to my feet, as she smirks. "This will make my task more fun." She then turns her attention to her brother. "Terrance. Bring that one with us." She requests, jerking her head towards Marc. "He should get a front row ticket of what is to come."

"Hey, sis. I have someone to torture as well." Terrance argues.

"I know, and you can play with Alex in a second…" Sherry smiles and looks over evilly to Marc. "I just want to make sure our other Clark doesn't miss a second of what is to come."

I simply stay silent, holding my tongue. It didn't matter anyways. On the inside, no matter how much Marc acted…

He wouldn't give too much of a care… Not about me at all…

I saw what I saw…

And that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

**A/N**

**Very short I know. I'm sorry. :/. No full flashback… Nothing much…**

***sigh***

**But. It was meant to be short. And hey, you guys some answers. ;D. More answers to come. **

**Oh, if you want to know how Sherry and Terrance are the villains, and I hinted it all along, well, I'll PM you the hints I put in the story.**

**Anyways, I also thought this chapter was a little sad. =(. Poor Tony… **

**Anyways, REVIEW! Please. The reviews make me write more. =)**

**Till the next chapter, folks. (Long chapter to come. Either the next one or the one after that. And the update WILL come quickly. Promise)**


	19. The Puzzle Fits Together Part 1

**A/N**

**Snowy: *Is collapsed on the ground, out cold***

**Random person 1: Is she alright?**

**Random person 2: Hmm... Let me try. *Pokes Snowy's face* Nope, no response.**

**Random person 1: She needs to write the next chapter! D:**

**Random person 2: Don't think she's in any condition to write...**

**Random person 1: What now?**

**Random person 2: Let me look in… Greeeeeaaaaatttt... Her two random people in her imagination are going to have to write this chapter. Also known as, us.**

**Random person 1: HOLD UP. Who says? **

**Random person 2: Snowy does.**

**Random person 1: How do you know? She's unconscious! **

**Random person 2: Read this *Passes a random note***

**Random Person 1: "In the case of I, Snowykittens2, am unable to write the chapter, Random Person 1 and Random person 2 shall write the next chapter of Operation Runaway. It could be written by the Clark siblings, but since they already did it once, they refused, so I've decided to make my mind characters to do it."**

**Random person 1: ... You've got to be kidding me.**

**Random person 2: Considering we are apart of her brain characters-**

**Random person 1: UNNAMED ONES!**

**Random person 2: ... We're doing it.**

**Random person 1: *Groans* So unfair**

**Random person 2: Thank the reviewers already.**

**Random person 1: Fine. "I thank the reviewers." Happy?**

**Random person 2: Well...**

**Snowy: HOLD IT.**

**Random person 1 and 2: AHHHHHHH!**

**Snowy: I got 10 flipping reviews last chapter, best ever. Do not even think about skipping out on properly thanking these reviewers!**

**Random person 1: ._. Meep...**

**Random person 2: o_o Oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyy...**

**Snowy: *Growls* I'll do it! *Clears throat***

**AkaiMurasaki- Tony is so stubborn! Ugh! D:. Well, let's hope he gets better soon eh? Though to how he's been acting… -_-. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**sweetnessandcuteness- I think Tony fans everywhere hope for that. But I can't promise anything. ^^. Enjoy the next chapter. ;3**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T- YOU BETTER BE LOVING IT... You may hate me for the next chapter though. It'll be a hate/love thing. :3**

**Atomic Kokoro- Dude, like I said last chapter to Alice, you've actually helped me. XD. I don't take constructive criticism badly. It always helps me! (I hate when authors whine about it and cry about it being a flame. *Rolls eyes* ) Really, I do appreciate the help. :3. Glad my writing is getting better! And I hope you enjoy this next chapter. :D**

**speedstriker34567- Hey! Wow, 3 reviews to respond to from you. :D. Okay, I'm very happy you're enjoying this story. My goal has become to thrill the audience. :3. Aww... I don't think it's good enough to be a book... But thank you. I was happy to help a fellow author. I hope you have fun here on fanfiction with your own stories! ^^. And may I say you're getting better and better with your writing! =3. Keep improving! Remember what I told ya, even MY stories have things to improve on.**

**Kyokugami- WHOOP! Made the come back! :D. *Is dancing* Glad you liked it, sorry it took forever to update again. Here's the next chapter for ya. :)**

**CuzIluvChicken12- Thank you! :3. Happy to hear that, hope you continue to like and enjoy it. **

**knAngel18- I know right? Lol... Have fun reading the next chapter… For Tony...*Shifts eyes***

**Random person 2: Wow, lots of viewers.**

**Random person 1: Lot's of space you should be using to write the chapter**

**Snowy: Ah shut it. I have so much flipping homework! Advance placement U.S. History is KILLING ME. I hate it! I hate history! Especially my country's. IT'S ALL POLITICS!**

**Random person 1: Calm down...**

**Snowy: No! I won't! Cause I have other homework to bring me back to life and kill me again. -.- Now shut up and write the flipping chapter!**

**Random person 1: Hold up! We don't have to write this chapter! It's only if your unconscious we do!**

**Random person 2: Actually...**

**Snowy: Fine print of that note!**

**Random person 1: ... "I, Snow, can also make Random people do one chapter for me since it's still my brain doing it." CRAP.**

**Snowy: Get to work!**

**Random person 1: Ugh fine. *Goes to work***

**Snowy: Forgetting something?**

**Random person 2: I got it. "Hey all! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D" How was that?**

**Snowy: Not bad, now start! (This is also where the chapter gets a little more 'T-Rated' so if you have a very faint heart... I extend to you this warning now.)**

_Marc's POV- (Third person)_

Marc clutched his fists together, his eyes clenched shut, teeth gritting against each other. Heart was in his stomach, he struggled to ignore what was going on in front of him.

"Don't like what you see Marc?" There was a snap like crack, a mixture of the soothing sound of popcorn popping and glass breaking. That was then followed by a grunt and a sound that echoed someone muffling his/her screams. "Come on, don't be afraid to look!" A female voice hissed, one that was no sending shivers down the Brunette's spine.

The genius refused to let his eyes continue watch the scene before him, he had seen enough vivid images with his own orbs of sight to last for years with vivid nightmares in a matter of hours.

There was another crack in the air, followed this time by the faintest sound of anguish. Marc still refused to even look up in curiosity or wonder.

All of a sudden, a vice like grip clamped down on Marc's orange chocolate hair and viciously yanked his head up. The genius Clark eyes remained shut tight.

"Do you dare ignore your brother? To afraid?" The voice hissed again. "Go ahead, take another glimpse!"

Marc didn't pry his open yet.

Sherry bent down, a single strand of her plum purple hair brushing against the genius' cheek. "He took the fall for. Pathetic you're too scared to look at him."

Marc gave a visible flinch at that, and finally looked towards what he had been dreading to once again gaze upon.

Chained to wall, his arms towering above his head and legs in a limp mess on red-stained stone, was Tony Clark.

Marc took a silent shaky breathe to keep his composure, his stomach churning to the point he would throw up like he was sea sick. Yet, no matter what, the image was there, and he even looked away. It was only another image to add to the long list of continually increasing horrible images in his brain.

Tony was a mess, to say the least. His moss green eyes had no childish shine to them anymore. They were literally as dull as a pencil after an essay. His black hair, normally kept in a perfect position of an upwards sweep, was now in a messy bush along his head and face. His clothes were torn, his jean jacket in a pile shreds near by, his yellow shirt offering no more then something across his torso in pieces barely connected. His jeans were ripped to the point that two long holes stretched across them, with a red substance caked at the openings and just beginning to harden.

Red liquid...

All over, the youngest Clark had the bodily liquid of blood. His stomach shinned with the newest wound. A long and deep gash with blood sluggishly oozing out of the wound. The top of his black hair was matted, like a cat's fur if it isn't brushed, and caked with dry blood.

Marc forced his gaze to meet with his younger brother, the guilt and remorse in his body building to the point it would burst like a balloon.

_This is all my fault... I'm such a horrible brother..._

He dropped his head again, hiding the fact he was fighting like a cougar to get the bounds around his hands undone so he could go to his legs to free them. If by some miracle he could do that, he could , in some way, help his brother.

All the while barely noticed by him, was Sherry standing a few feet away. A permanent dark and scornful smirk lacing up her lips with a coiled whip in hand.

_Tony's POV-_

The slightest movement sent waves up pain up my body, wounds throbbing to the point the veins themselves would burst and spew even more blood to the floor around me. A fire seemed to burn at every unnatural opening at my skin, flashing pain into my body with ever beat my heart gave. The pain I felt was enough for black dots to speckle my vision, leaving my breathe to come from desperate gasps in my lungs, as I struggled not to black out.

My body wanted to black out, I could feel it. It was like when your under water, holding your breathe, you just completely black out because your body can't handle the pressure. You don't want necessarily want too, but your body is forcing it. That is what was happening now.

There would be seconds where the dots would exponentially expand in milliseconds to block out my vision, typically right after a new wound had been inflicted. But as quickly as the black wave came, it was then replaced by a blurry vision, the light of the room, before clearing up to see clearly what was to be seen.

An old woman with unnatural purple plum hair, white skin that matched her hair, and a coiled whip in hand. There was then the stone walls of the room, some hooks to hold previous pain inflicting weapons, two bottled waters on the floor, and Marc restrained near by.

My green eyes meet with his for the second time in the last five minutes, and again I saw what I saw in their before. _Guilt and remorse…_

I frown and lower my eyes.

_You're just sorry it's to late to apologize._

Yet, despite what my siblings had treated me lately, despite everything I went through being stalked and pursued by a psycho lady, I wasn't infuriated to the point I couldn't stop feeling even a little bit relieved that my brother closet in age to me wasn't being forced to go through this too.

All the pain, every wound… I remember them all so clearly.

My skull I had literally been shattered like glass, the first thing Sherry had targeted in her quest to torture me. A Louisville slugger baseball bat in hand, she swung it right into the side of my head.

I didn't need to be doctor to know I had a concussion from that. I'm pretty sure I blacked out for at least a minute after that injury, because when I woke up she had a knife to my throat…

"_Let's have fun slitting off your fingers, one by one. Shall we?"_

"_Don't!" _

"_Why?"_

"… _You could do a lot torture to him right now. Cutting off fingers would hurt, yes, but that would affect him more if your intention was for him to live. The affects of cutting fingers off was to hurt someone, but keep them alive._

"…_You're right."_

Marc had defended me then… But he hadn't done a very good job. Because right after that, the bat was taken out again. I didn't catch it until after it touched my skin, and she took a swing at my head. It was like a ball on top of a tee, ready to be whacked off for a child's game of T-ball.

I'm quiet honestly shocked my head managed to stay attached to my neck.

Next, there was the candle wax poured onto my leg to burn it a charred crisp, the breaking of each finger bone, then the whip.

I'm quiet amazed, and cursing the fact, the relief of the black wave had only came once. Part of me didn't want to black out, to remain awake. But right now, any reality seemed better then the one I was in currently.

The coil whip was let loose again, looking like a snake ready to bite. I jerk back against the bondage and brace myself for the next hit, irises hidden behind my eyelids.

The sting, the next wave of black, it never comes. The only thing that comes is the sound of another's voice.

"Play time is over sis." I heard Jerry's evil twin, Terry, growl. "Those blasted siblings, and blasted friends of my play thing have managed to track us. The radars are picking them up hiking towards here."

"How did they find us so quickly?" I look to Sherry, who had coiled back up her whip and was growling with annoyance.

"I don't know…" I'm pretty sure out of the corner of my eye I see Marc shift ever so slightly. Wonder if he had anything do with it. _Probably. He's ready for Megan and Lee to swoop in to save him. Leaving me to die. Whatever._ "Whatever the reason, we need to end the lives of Tony and Alex now."

I had forgotten Alex was here… At least for that moment. I hope she was okay. _After all, she didn't turn on me like my own siblings. _Briefly, for about five, minutes in which the sibling from hell, and Sherry and Terry weren't in the room. I was shackled to the wall with the older female spy, Alex. She had very tanned skin like mine, hair that reminded me vividly of Megan, and pretty eyes. _She's not as pretty as Clover… But…_

According to her, she had left Sam and Clover after the two had spoken, behind her back, about how disgusting she was and how she had no real chance for the boy she liked. Quite honestly, the story had been longer then that… But that was all I managed to pick up from it.

I then told her what happened with my siblings… What I had heard them saying about me and how they didn't want me anymore… She was genuinely sorry for me, which I appreciated in a way.

"_I've seen your spy skills Tony… You aren't worthless… I just can't believe your siblings would say that."_

I remember shrugging, putting up a wall to hide my true feelings. _"Neither did I."_

I'm jolted out of my thoughts, like a sting from the coil rope, as Terry hikes over to Marc. An old wrinkly hand darts out to a point on Marc's neck and my brother slumps to the ground, eyes closed.

I flinch, worry bubbling in my stomach like it had been boiled. "Relax kid. I just pressed a pressure point. He'll be fine." Terry assured me, though his malicious grin was never whipped off his pale face. "Though, seeing the glimpses I have of you glaring hatefully at your brother over there, I'm surprised you care."

His glare his trying to meet mine, challenging it in a duel of power. My wall verses his weapons, so to speak. He and Sherry wanted to see me break in everyway possible, waver ever so slightly in loyalty or something… I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction.

…

Then again… Why am I sticking up for my youngest older brother? Marc, Lee, and Megan all want me off the team and out of the family! Why should I give a damn about any of them! _Who cares if all of the support they've given me… It's all been lies._

But… No matter how much force and effort I put into trying to forget the support my siblings gave me all along… I can't… I just can't.

"Bring the little brat along already, Sherry. We've got work to do." Terry growls, his footsteps departing out of the room.

I'm expected to be yanked to my feet, despite my aching, bloody body's protests. But instead, the snap like the crackle of a fire alerts me once more of inevitable pain.

"One more for the road. How about it, Tony?" Sherry smirks at me, her sophisticated British accent echoing in my ears as another wave of pain encases my senses once more.

_Marc's POV_

_Dream- Marc's POV_

My eyes pry open to plain room once more. No longer... After four or five dreams in the last week, I no longer was surprised by the sight of this blank room. I knew by now what it meant, and I knew I couldn't get out of it.

I push my self to sitting position, my orbs of sight gazing around for the subconscious Tony. Quite honestly, I was almost thrilled of the idea of seeing my little brother, even if it wasn't him, in non ripped clothes, not covered blood, and letting off a repulsive, acrid smell that was his natural odor.

Still though... Knowing what Sherry was capable of... Seeing what she could do to my little brother... I didn't want to waste my time here.

"Okay, come out here already. I know you have to say something, my subconscious to make me remember something. Just come out here already so we can get through this quickly." I called, impatience lacing my voice.

No response came for a few seconds, but soon enough, the sound of the youngest Clark's voice pierces the air like an ear being pierced. "Wow Marc. Getting down to the point today, are we?"

I turn to face the raven. His clothes neatly kept and eyes normal and bright. A sense of longing and joy, again, filled me like a pitcher of water pouring into a glass. But it was repressed by the sense of reality never leaving me. I knew that out there, for every second I was allowing myself to be in the depths of slumber, my real brother was getting more and more injured by the second.

"If that's the case, then wake up and save him." Tony states to me, putting his hands behind his head. That was Tony move if I ever saw one.

"I would, but until you go off yapping, I can't wake up!" I retort. "So save the speech. I know I know. You know only what I know, I have to figure it out. If I already know it, then tell me. I need to do this quickly. You're telling me all along, indirectly, to protect my little brother. You know what? The longer I'm asleep, the longer he's left at the mercy of a psycho, also known as Jerry's sister! And let's not forget his twin brother!"

For once, Tony's eyes seemed grave. His green eyes were shut as his hands drop to his side. He was silent for perhaps a good twenty seconds before speaking.

"I know. You're right." He looks over to me, our eyes locking. Never before had I seen Tony seemed as serious as myself... It may be me in there... It may be me controlling him... But my brain this whole time was trying to recreate my little brother... So he's going to act like Tony, not me.

"I told you that earlier but yes." Tony agreed, breaking my train of thought. "Any idea why I'm 'breaking character' now?"

My eyelids shut over my eyes for a millisecond as I go into thought. "It's... It's because I've found Tony... And now that he's back, I don't need to... Make something up to replace him." I look at the figment of my imagination, the feebleness probably in my eyes coursing through my veins. "But he's hurt. His life's in danger And-"

"Yes, but you want more answers." Tony finishes, looking upwards. If we were in the real world, he would be looking heaven bound. "I won't make you guess this time.. I don't have to be Tony anymore... So I'll just come out with it. You already know this, but time for you to hear it." His intense gaze, more intense then I'd ever seen Tony's eyes on a mission, or on a test, or playing videogames, locks with my eyes. "You're still missing a puzzle piece Marc. Something. And it links all the way back to why Tony ran away. To why he won't be as warm to you as before. To why he took the downfall of being killed despite him being furious with you and your siblings. This puzzle must be solved or else you won't be able to understand anything. But it isn't solved yet... And like any puzzle this is very fragile. If you don't do everything carefully, perfectly, then the puzzle is going to fall apart before you can complete it." The raven sighs. "You don't need me to explain what the metaphor part of the puzzle falling apart... Right?"

The image of my youngest brother lying in a lake of his own blood was in mind, forever engrained in there. I feel myself trembling ever so slightly at the thought and the contents of my stomach about to hurled up. I manage to shake my head no in response to my sub-conscious' question.

"Good." There was another bout of silence before Tony spoke again. "Listen... You need remember something..."

"What?" I manage to choke out between the image implanted in my head and flashing into my thoughts constantly.

"Never forget to support your siblings. Not just in missions, but in everything. If you don't... All will be wasted." Tony warns.

The vision stop as confusion sets into my mind. It seems a little out of the blue… "What?"

He smiles at me. That warm, yet mischievous smile that Tony would shine to his family or friends. "If I know... Then you know. I can assure you of that. Don't be afraid to search your mind."

Before I could respond, a black wave fills over the top of my eyes. It swamps down quickly, and plunges me into the world of endless darkness.

_End of dream-Start of flashback- Narrator_

Foot steps echoed in the technology filled room around four young individuals, all of their gazes wide with wonder. The youngest, Tony Clark, was looking ready to bounce off walls as his eyes glistened with the joy he was feeling. The second youngest, Marc Clark, seemed to be the most grave. His arms crossed and looking to the ground with uncertain irises. The one girl of the siblings, Megan Clark, tucked her black hair behind one ear. Though she wasn't seeming as noticeably as excitable as her younger sibling, a blind bat could see the excitement twinkling in her jade green gaze. The oldest, Lee Clark, meanwhile, was playing it cool. Putting on the calmest face he could manage, despite what he and his siblings had just learned.

For a straight minute, none of the Clark siblings uttered a sound. All taking in the info of what the old man with no hair on his head had just told them.

But after that minute, the raven haired male broke that silent streak. "Why isn't anyone making a comment about this? We get to be international spies and save the world!" He grinned a little cheekily. "Ha! The Tone-Micster has gotten himself a new hobby; kicking butt to save the world."

"That's all great if you don't mind the fact we all put our lives in mortal danger." Marc put in, growling a bit.

Tony's mood didn't taper off at all. "Oh that's just the mortal terror talking. Come on, it's an adventure! Right Megan and Lee?"

"Eh, it would be pretty cool." Lee agreed, putting his hands behind his head to look 'oh so cool.'

"Yes. It's a once in a life time opportunity-" Megan was about to input when she was cut off.

"Is everyone ignoring the detail where we have to fight people, when we have no fighting talent, to save the world. Putting ourselves in danger to get hurt? I think we've had enough death experiences before this, thanks." Marc retorted.

"… I was getting to that. Like Marc said, it's dangerous." Megan stated. "We have to agree like a team to do this."

"The old guy did say siblings don't normally work together. Something about easily fooled, easily can turn against one another, fight all the time, blah blah blah." Lee agreed. "But since the dude was stalking us, he saw what 'potential' we have, or something. Point is he thinks we can do it."

"He's desperate for spies!" Marc retorted.

"So? He choose us! Come on, we all somewhat agree except for you Marc. You're totally against us becoming spies for Whoop. Why?" Tony questioned.

"Because, it's dangerous." Marc replied simply to the youngest.

"No more dangerous then the danger of headaches and deafness from Tami." Tony chuckled.

Megan put a hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter, while Lee just let out a short bout of chuckles. Tami, to say the least, was the mean girl at school. She loved torturing Megan in particular, and let it branch out to her siblings. It wasn't fair, so all four of the Clark siblings had a strong distaste for her, to say the least.

"I'm serious! I'm actually concerned you guys." Marc insisted.

"Why? That you wouldn't be able to punch a bad guy if he was standing two feet in front of you because you're so wimpy?" Tony taunted.

Anyone could have seen Marc's eyes shrink a little as he looked down to the floor of the Whoop meeting room, the pink on his cheeks, like a pink rose couch, being put out of sight.

The raven seemed confused at first, till Megan gave him a sharp elbow in the arm. The youngest rubbed the body part tenderly, but got the silent message his sister had passed on. "I… I didn't mean it Marc. Really."

"It's not that big of a deal considering it's true." Marc muttered before gazing around at his siblings. "Think about it. I'm the brainy, geeky one of the family guys. That makes me naturally weak. How in the world could I have any fighting skills? And what about the rest of us? Lee, you're the oldest and you're ten years old, going on eleven… How in the world is a group of kids going to be able to handle adult villains when we've never had any fighting experience?…" His eyes lids covered his eyes, as he looked to the floor. "I just can't… Help but be worried. Being the intelligent mind, I'm thinking about this logically, and this isn't working on out for the best when I run it in my mind."

Tony's green eyes flashed as he looked away, while Megan looked on at her brother closet in age in with empathy.

Lee simply dropped the cool act and decided to speak. "You have a point, bro. But really, I think we'd be idiots not to go for this. How often is it kids get a chance like this? Do that static or scenario or whatever. It isn't high, I can assure." He raised his chin up, brown eyes glittering with confidence. "But this could go badly… I know. The old guy did say we have training to pass. So lets see if we can all pass it. If we can't, then we aren't meant to be a team."

"He did say if three of us pass, he would recommend us being a team." Marc stated.

"I'd have to say since us being 'close' siblings is what got us to get Jerry to notice us… Apparently…" Tony put in, unusually mellow for a high-sprung eight year old. "I don't think we should break that… Even if one of us fails." He looked over to Marc briefly then back to the rest of his siblings. "If we're going to save the world, then we have to be a team."

"Couldn't have said it better myself little T." Lee praised.

The two nine year old Clark siblings gave nods of approval, though Marc's eyes were extremely full of gratitude.

"So are we in agreement? We stick together on this spying thing?" Lee asked. "And in doing that? We try for this?"

"Yep." Megan agreed.

"Mhm!" Once again Tony was back to his usual self, though his green eyes were now shinning with modest and calm pride.

Marc, after a brief moment of hesitation, gave a nod.

"Then let's put our hands in and make a promise." Lee stated, putting his left hand out.

"An oath you mean?" Marc guessed.

"Yeah whatever." Lee shrugged dismissively. "Anyways, let's all promise, that no matter what, we'll stick together as teammates, and siblings. We'll put aside squabbles and trust each other no matter what, and be there for each other. Everyone of us, all the time." He looked to his sibling, a serious air to the brunette's attitude, as his hand reached forward. "Hands in for an agreement?"

Megan and Tony put there slightly tanned hands in instantly. Again, after a moment hesitation, a dry sand colored hand followed.

"I think we're in agreement." Tony chirped. "Which means we get to be international spies!"

_End of Flashback_

_Megan's POV_

The wind howls like a confident alpha wolf, blowing white flakes through the air with a driving force. Coldness grips the air tighter then a great white shark's bite, leaving a sting as sharp as the tip of a shot from a doctor to strike against flesh of humans... AKA us.

I wrap my arms around my body for precious warmth. The heat my metal violet pink suit was providing, coupled with official whoop winter clothing, wasn't doing enough to shelter my body from the piercing icy air. To my right, and only a few steps ahead, Lee was trudging through each step of the white fluff under our feet. Then ahead us, Sam and Clover were left to lead the way.

"How much further?" I yowl out, having to say it that level just to be able to hear it myself. The constant wind in the blizzard ever active around the small band of us was enough to drown out sound being screamed to the heavens when the person your actually speaking too is but 10 feet away.

Luckily, my voice got through, and the two older spies glance back towards me. I catch a glimpse of a flashing device in the green clothed spy girl's hand, flickering with red and yellow lights. "According to this, we're close."

"If I remember correctly, you two said that at least an hour ago." Lee mutters, his own arms wrapped around his body. I had to agree with that statement, even if Sam and Alex didn't hear it.

Giving no heed of Lee's words, probably because they didn't catch what he had said, Sam and Clover hike on. Lee and I struggle to stay on their heels. The visibility of the blizzard left no more clear seeing room then that start of your fingers. If we didn't stay close to the older female spies, we would be lost in the snowy mountains, left to freeze till death came.

My eldest brother catches my attention with his next loud statement. "Burrrrrrrr... My gawd, this couldn't be more cold."

"Hadn't noticed that I could see my breathe amidst all of the frozen flakes." I mutter sarcastically.

I'm pretty sure, though I couldn't really see my brother, that he rolled his eyes at me. "The Himalayans... Terry and Sherry couldn't have picked a more sub-zero place to make a hide-out."

Before I could respond, Sam cut in. "Of course. Villains, the smart ones, make an HQ as remote and hard to get too as possible. They don't want anyone coming to get them before their dirty work is done." The orange haired female informs.

"Yeah, we know." It's not like we didn't know anything about spying.

"Whether or not that fact is true, I'm just freezing! Sammy, call the whoop jet! We need a faster ride, or some warming up whoop gadgets!" The blonde, Clover, complains.

"Sorry Clover. But you know as well as I do that the whoop Jet couldn't fly through this. Too much turbulence risk. Plus, we have the only worth while gadgets to use right now." Sam reminds.

"Yeah, for fighting. Not for warmth!" Clover protests.

I sigh before deciding to speak. "Come on guys. Lets focus."

Sam nods at me. "Megan's right. We have some teammates to save."

"Tony and Marc." Lee agreed, a sense of determination in his voice a deaf child couldn't miss.

"And Alex." Clover put in.

My mind decides to go on a trip after that, letting it wander off into my thoughts for a bit of thinking. In the past, our missions hadn't put our individual lives in danger. Never before had the target for issues had been one of us exactly... Except for WOOCSI and Marc I suppose. But that different. That became a clear motive... This motive for Sherry and Terry going to capture and Alex, Tony, and Marc wasn't clear at all.

It doesn't matter, we're saving Alex and my two brothers. I'll die before letting my two younger siblings get injured. I'll-

My own thoughts are cut off by an abnormal gust of wind slashing through the land we were trekking across. The breeze causes me to halt in my pace, and dig my feet into the snow below just to stay in place.

The force of the wind was enough to blow a two ton tree over, it felt like. It felt like it was sucking me up from the snow so I could be blown away into the breeze, a forgotten part of it. I grit my teeth and clutch to my clothing, which was literally flying in the breeze.

I felt my feet rise from the snow a little which causes a shriek fainter then the howling breeze. I clutch the fabric around my spy suit till my knuckles are as white as the snow around my feet. The wind doesn't let up in the slightest, and it still feels like I'm being lifted out of the snow. Further and further...

Suddenly, a hand grasps my arm and pulls me closer to another spy suit. I would have screamed if I didn't catch a glimpse of spiky brownish red hair to my side and a red spy suit overcoming my vision as I'm pulled against something. To my relief, the familiar shape of my eldest brother is all I can see, offering me protection from the full force of the wind. His arms remain securely around me, as that horribly strong gust of wind blows on.

Him offering protection... It touched me a little. But it didn't surprise me. In a way, he's always been protective of all of his younger siblings. Comes with being the oldest I suppose.

The wind lets up some, enough for me to have enough footing in the snow to not be blown away. I gently push Lee away, looking up with grateful smile, and eyes full of gratitude.

My brother grins softly back, but before either of us can say anything, Sam's voice alerts us. "Guys! Look!"

I instantly whip my head around, catching Sam's arm raised and a finger pointing directly ahead of us. She's pointing... At what though?

I strain my eyes to see through the wall of white snowflakes blowing in the air in the millions. I blink constantly, clearing the snow from my eyes, till finally, a cave comes into sight.

It was big, and if my gaze wasn't fooling me, I'm pretty sure I saw a man made door just waiting to be kicked down.

"That must Terry and Sherry's hideout!" I yowl, catching out of the corner of my eye Lee straining his eyes to see the building through the snow.

Not bothering to wait for him, I push on ahead. My feet stamping across the snow at a faster pace then normal. It's as if the knowledge of the headquarters my brother's were in was enough to push me forward with greater speed.

My brothers were in reach... I could finally help them... See Tony again after he ran away... _And make sure Sherry and Terry don't harm a single hair on my two younger sibling's heads._

_Marc's POV_

"You ready for this Marc my dear?" The thick female British accent questions, her voice ringing through the air.

I simply give her a glare. If looks could kill, she would be a corpse in seconds.

"I think that's a yes. Brother dearest, let's go over and do this. Before 'help' arrives." Sherry chuckles leading the way towards a large control panel. The evil twin of Jerry follows, a smirk as dark as night plastered to his face.

The second they turn around I begin to struggle in my bonds once more, wrenching at the ropes around my wrists. If I get that undone, then my feet bonds would be no problem to undo.

Then I could finally get vengeance for my brother's injuries… And Alex's.

My eyes trail away from the two old siblings of Jerry and towards the scene before me. Chains hung from the ceiling like vines, supporting up two raven haired figures. One was a younger male, one was an older female. They were dangling a fair distance away from each other, each over their own boiling bit of red fiery liquid; lava. I could hear it bubble, churn, and feel it radiate with the intense heat from here. The very thought of just a drop of that liquid touching skin was enough to send shivers down my spine.

And that's what Jerry's siblings wanted to do. A quick and painful death. Full of suffering, and agonizing pain no one could describe in pure words, for moments. Then, death would come, as a pure way of relief.

Of course, that's what Jerry's siblings wanted. Painful as possible, with the death of two members from Whoop's best spy teams almost instantly. Their goal has been that all along, wanting to shatter the will of both teams for villain tyranny to rule.

They had set all of this up, the boiling lava and the two spies tied to chains to dangle above them, while I had been unconscious. I had only awaken… Maybe twenty minutes ago in reality. Though right now, with heart racing faster then a cheetah, and the threat of my brother's death looming over me, it seemed like an eternity had passed.

Neither had spoken to me when I had entered. Tony's eyes, dulled with pain, simply stared to the lava. I longed to go over and comfort my brother… Willing for me to have someway to help… But I didn't. His body didn't seem in much worse shape then before, which was enough to produce a small bud of gratitude inside of me.

Then there was Alex. Since coming here, this was the first time I had seen her. She was defiant, constantly looking ready to fight. There was hope shinning in her eyes, despite everything I could guess she had gone through. An old creep like Terry… I knew the odds of what could happen when a girl is restrained and left alone with a male.

Well, I didn't know if… That… Happened. I do know she wasn't in much better condition then Tony. Her face had to deep gashed across it. One across each cheek, causing them to swell and puff to the size of small apples. Her clothing, much like Tony's, had been ripped away to shreds. Sherry though, upon seeing for real, rolled her eyes and tossed her a robe. She had insisted it was ridiculous to add humiliation on top of everything when she was just going to die.

"_Not like she was going to live through this. Neither will Tony."_

I clench my fists at the thought and began to scramble with even more power to try and get out of my bonds. _That's what you think…_

What was I going to do to help them though? That I didn't know. I had no spy gear. My eye-tech had been snatched from me when I was unconscious one of the times, and my Mpcom was left in the cage Tony and I originally awoke in. I knew that my siblings could use that to track me, so I refused to let that one small ounce of hope be crushed, thanks to Jerry's formidable siblings.

_Distraction… Just long enough for Megan and Lee to make it… _I could do that… If I knew how to distract them!

"So you two. You ready?" I'm jolted out of my thoughts by Sherry's voice. Her eyes were glittering as she gazes up at Tony and Alex.

The two, even Tony, manages to glare down towards Sherry and Terry. I follow up and glare at them as well, all the while still struggling, shifting to the point I probably looked like an idiot. Then again, I was willing to do anything to aid my brother…

"I'm not. I'd like to say something." Alex snaps.

"Oh really? Then enlighten us." Terry offers, voice smooth as slightly melted ice.

"I'd like to question the lava idea. So stereotypical. I mean, all villains use lava. It's boring. Isn't that right, Tony." The girl states, turning to the younger raven.

Tony blinks, some glittering confusion clouding his gaze amongst the dullness, Despite this, I saw him nod, and heard him respond. "Yeah. Kind of a normal thing for villains to do."

"Oh really now?" Terry asks, sounding bored.

"Yes. You should try to mix it up." Alex persists.

I'm beginning to catch on to the fact Alex was only stalling and join in. "The idea of using lava has been very over used, as Alex said. Perhaps if you want to do this right and make a point, change things up."

The attention of the room turns to me, and the glares I get shock me more then anything. Sherry and Terry, as expected, seeming uninterested but interested at the same time. However, Alex and Tony's glares shock me. I can see the emotions of… Disappointment. Disappointment and anger, flashing in Alex's eyes. I'm shocked, but before I could try to draw onto why she was feeling this, she tore her glare away from me.

_Why did she look at me like that?_ I wonder, now hesitantly looking towards Tony. _Did I say the wrong thing?_

There was so many emotions glittering in my brother's gaze. And the only one I could catch was fury before he too, looks away.

_What did I do?_

"The stereotypical route is quick effective. And you and I both know that this will get the message across, Marc." Sherry smirks.

"So lets do this already. I'll enjoy the screams." Terry chuckles, as he hand reaches out towards an ominous looking lever. "This will lower you slowly, but at a good pace, towards the lava. That just builds the tension of your for sure death. How marvelous."

That click of the lever, and the horrible sound of clanging chains, sending my adrenaline into extreme overdrive. _No! Tony! _No rational thoughts remain as I struggle in my bonds once more, essentially now rolling around like a dog in the trash. _I have to do something! Anything! I set them off! Gawd, let me able to do something! Anything! _

But I couldn't do anything. I was helpless, useless. I couldn't do _anything._

"No!" I yowl to the heavens, my voice echoing around the large death chamber I was in.

The echoes, which I subconsciously expected to stay for awhile, were drowned about by various noises;

Explosions, new voices, screams of terrors, curses, and the constant clattering of chains being lowered towards lava.

**A/N**

**Snowy: So first to the flashback! I've had that one planned for awhile. I always wondered why the siblings got along so well. So I thought when they first started, an oath was made to stick together as a team no matter what. Something that all four of them agreed on. And since they're older, slightly, Tony and Marc aren't as close… Notice that? Mhm. And also, I always thought Marc would be against spying at first because he's the brainy one, not athletic, so he was afraid of being the deadweight of the team, and by doing so, he was going to hurt his siblings… Yep. :P.**

**Okay, now, the part with Megan and Lee… I wanted to give a bit of insight as to what they were doing… And I figured it's time I should a fluff moment between two of the siblings other then Marc and Tony. Lee, I've found, being the oldest makes him naturally protective of all of his siblings. So, since he was with Megan, I figured they needed a moment. :P.**

**Next, the word count. YOUR WELCOME. Over 8,000 words! How's THAT for an update? =). Good right? And A LOT happened eh? I was going to divide this chapter and the next, actually, into four chapters, but then I was like '*sigh* Nope, that isn't fair to you guys. You guys have waited a long time. You get a long chapter.' Not much was answered, I know, in this chapter, but wasn't it a bit gut-clenching? If you like that kind of thing, you'll love the next chapter. ;). And since this chapter is so long, I have to leave you all on somewhat of a cliffhanger… xD**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS GUYS. D:. It's coming to an end!**

**Random person 1: Thank god.**

**Snowy: Really? I'm sad this will be over soon…**

**Random person 2: You're not the one who just wrote over 8,000 words…**

**Snowy: Your right, I wrote the rest of this story!**

**Random person 1 and 2: …**

**Snowy: Now shut up and get back into my mind!**

**Random person 1 and 2: Whatever. *Disappears***

**Snowy: Great… Now that that's over… REVIEW! Guys, I'm so happy to see my review count at 82! =). Think I'm dreaming to get that number up to 100? It would make my day! =). Then again, any reviews make my day. **

**I also apologize for the probably bad spelling and grammar in this chapter. Give me a break though… 7500+ words… I'm going to be lazy in editing this… **

**As for timing of next chapter… I don't know… I have a two week winter break coming up so I'm hoping to type up the next chapter then. So hopefully, you'll only have to wait a few weeks this time for the next update.**

**Again, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Leave me a review if you can, and see ya next time! :D**


	20. The Puzzle Fits Together Part 2

**A/N**

**I have no excuses for not updating sooner you guys… I wanted too! Seriously! You want to know the last I've written for fun? MONTHS. -.- School took over my life and as much as I hate it, fanfiction takes a backseat to school. True, I'll admit I'm reading stories and role playing instead of writing but honestly, I like being able to sit down and write and entire chapter and I just don't have time to do that, and when I did, I didn't have the will. Though I'll tell you, I've missed writing this story a lot… -.-**

**But school is winding down now for me, luckily for me. So I finally have time to write some. :3. I've been writing this story for two years so I NEED to wrap this up and move on. I want to move onto other fandoms for long term stories… So that means, at least for now, I won't be writing another Amazing spy story after this one. Unless I come up with a random one-shot idea, which I doubt I will. So yes, that means for now, my TonyxMarc love story will be taking a back seat… in another car… That may end up falling off a bridge. In other words, I may never write it. I'm sorry guys, especially if some of you guys really wanted it. I just want to write some long term stories for other fandoms. I love you all, my wonderful reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and viewers but I need to bridge out~**

**Now onto a more positive note. Thanks for the reviews guys! They always make me happy, and I would have written much sooner considering how awesome you guys all are, if I had the time…**

**So to responding…**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T****- Oh perhaps I've browsed a few. :3. You write well my friend, and I would have reviewed myself, but I'm weird in that I need to leave LONG reviews before I review and I just never got the chance so… Yeah… I can be horrible in that regard. I'm sorry! In other topics, you will love/hate this chapter I'm sure. :3**

**Spd Striker****- I've seen your improvement Speed! You're doing much better now! :3. And I'm honored you read this story before you made an account. It makes me feel special. So thank you. ^^**

**KageNekoReborn****- I won't give anything away… But it gets worse. :3. Teehee**

**Golden Lass****- I can't promise anything my friend, you'll have to read this chapter to find out. And who says it isn't real? Teehee… ;)**

**Darkness Howling Blazer****- I'm glad you're enjoying this story! Sorry it's one of those stories that is long and hasn't been finished and the stupid author takes months to update haha. xD. I'm flattered Speed talked about this story before with you, honestly. :3. He's a very cool, and you seem so as well. May extend to you and Speed that you will enjoy this chapter. :) **

**AkaiMurasaki****- Fluff is amazing! There will be more fluff never fear. :) But I caution it won't be all fluff… Read to find out what I mean. Hehehe.**

**LadyLove131****- Aw! I don't want to make you cry! I'm, again, so sorry I haven't updated in so many months. I hope this chapter makes up for it a little…**

**I always feel good getting seven reviews. Thanks again to everyone reading this story, I hope you all are enjoying it and if I didn't tell you specifically, please, everyone, enjoy this chapter. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while, and I'm happy I got to write it while I'm in a writing mood. Enjoy my readers~**

_Marc's POV_

I just manage to twist my head away from the explosion coming from the side of the wall, rubble flying and nailing me with light sting that felt like pinches, and blinding me with thick smoke. My lungs reject the congested air at once and I'm instantly hacking out the unclean air from my lungs, my eyes closing involuntarily by this.

"Marc!"

Somehow I manage to hear a voice in admits the chaos that had been started. My ears alert me that someone, I'm guessing Sam and or Clover, were attacking Terry and Sherry. I force my coughing to stop and peer around for the source of the voice. Only seconds later was I meet with the faces of my two older siblings, a flash of pink and red.

"Marc! Thank God you're alive!" Megan's tomboy personal seems to dissolve as she collapses and her arms coil around me. I want to hug her back without hesitation but my bondage restrains that.

"Hold still bro, I'll get you out of this." I crane my neck to see Lee fidgeting with the knots restraining my hands, as I do my best to stay patient. He's tugging, scrapping, and even gnawing at the rope tied strongly around my wrists, but he isn't having any luck freeing me. My patients doesn't last more than a few seconds as I can still hear the sound of metal clattering, despite the other roaring noises, from chains being lowered.

"Use your eye tech!" I finally snap, the image of Tony plunging into lava suddenly filling my mind completely. If we didn't do something soon, he would burn to death and die; a general fate I have feared as fate for any of us since we first started our jobs as spies.

Lee stares at me, meeting my gaze briefly before realizing what I had said made sense. He quickly lifts my arms, my positioning suddenly becoming very uncomfortable but I refuse to complain, and he quickly aims his eye tech for my wrist bounds. Within the amount of time it takes to hear thunder when the lightning is over head, my hands are free, and I quickly undo the rest of bounds with my own eye tech.

Once I'm fully free, I allow myself a second to just relish it, partly thankful I hadn't been hurt in this whole thing. However, it's an irrelevant comfort considering the shape I knew Tony was in…

Another pair of arms wraps around me and I'm pulled into the embrace of my eldest brother. A move I'm not used to him from him, but I understand considering the circumstances and hug him back.

"God, are my younger siblings trying to get killed this week?" Lee asks me with a weak chuckle..

I'm allowed to pull away and meet the brown eyes of my oldest brother, who was smiling at me with relief obvious on his features.

I smile back. "Thanks for coming so quickly." Megan steals another quick hug by glomping me from behind, and this time I have no trouble hugging her back. She quickly withdrew though.

"Nice job keeping your MPcom. If you hadn't had that, we couldn't have found you so quick." I turn and look at Megan, who had settled down beside me and chosen to speak.

"I made sure Terry and Sherry never got it, since I knew that you guys could use it to find this place." I put in.

"Yeah… Speaking of those two, it's hard to believe they're the ones behind this whole thing. I mean, I get they hate Jerry, but still, they seem to be going too far."

"Do you realize they wanted to actually kill one of us?" I ask, curious is Megan and Lee had pieced that together. But as soon as I said that, my interest in hearing the answer vanished into thin air. Tony was still being lowered into lava!

Before either Megan or Lee could say anything, I suddenly snap. "We have to stop chitchatting! Tony is in _danger_. He's about to be put into a lava pool!" I should have brought this up way sooner…

I can see Lee's eyes widening, and flashing with concern and he's instantly looking through the now zero visibility room. "Where is he?"

"I know where he is. I'll go to him, but we have to stop the chains lowering him and Alex into the lava and release them."

"Is it a fancy technology machine that only smart people know the controls?" Lee guesses.

"No… Maybe… I don't know. I was tied up over here since we've been here and I only could see the front of the machine." I reply before looking over to my sister. "Megan can handle it I'm sure."

"I can?" Megan asks, surprise lacing her voice. "Marc, I'm not as smart as you. I can't-"

"You can." I insist back, before looking at Lee. "Defend her, I'll go and make sure Tony has someone to release him once he's free." In the back of my mind, a weird feeling spread through me like stain being spread out on a carpet. I was giving orders, normally Lee's jobs, and I was giving Megan a tech job, usually my job. Our team had a way of doing things, a rhythm to how things worked, but that's when it was all four of us. With Tony having been gone, things had slowly altered some, because the dynamics had changed.

But there was more to it than just that. There was something my siblings didn't know that only sort of did. Tony was beyond upset about something, and it was directed at me, and maybe all of us.

_"You don't care at all, Marc… stop acting like you do."_

All along, I had guessed Tony was upset with us and that was why he had run away, but I had ended up dismissing it at some point in time in my mind because I couldn't figure out what he could have been upset about. I know I'm missing something, something truly important, and I want to see if Tony could explain it to me… Perhaps even before the rest of my siblings.

_He never said he was mad at Megan and Lee. He's been cold to me. Then again, he hasn't seen Megan and Lee yet, so there's no proof one way or the other if he's mad at just me, or mad at everyone._

I also want to piece together… Just everything. If Tony is truly upset with me, us, why would he sacrifice his life so willingly? Was he protecting me? _I have to understand!_

"You sure you can handle it Marc?" Lee's voice suddenly breaks into my thoughts, shattering them like glass, forcing me to focus on him. "No offense, you aren't the strongest in strength. It might be best if I go up and catch Tony and you work the machine. It what your best at. Besides, you may be hurt-"

"I'm not hurt." I instantly state. "Terry and Sherry didn't hurt me at all… They only… Hurt Tony…" The image of the bloody mess of my brother now pops into my head and it's all I can not to rush off without making sure my sister and brother would go along with my orders. "He's… He's light too. I can manage."

My tone and increasingly choked out words must have given them idea how badly hurt Tony because I can see both the raven-haired female's and the brunette male's eyes darken.

"Alright. If you're sure." Lee reaches out and puts his on my shoulder and our orbs of sight meet once more. "Just be careful… I don't want any of my siblings coming home with anymore injuries today. Understand?"

I give a nod as Lee sweeps on. "Sam is smart. I'll get her to help Megan. And I'll send Clover to catch Alex."

"Perfect." I agree and prepare to fly, first of all instantly changing into my dark blue spy suit. "Expect a fight."

"You too… Something tells me Sherry and Terry won't go down easily." Lee states.

I give a grim nod. "Yes."

"Be careful Marc." Megan warns me. I gaze at her moss green eyes, then back to Lee before nodding to them both.

"I will. You guys be careful as well." I promise, the smoke around us beginning to clear, and giving all me and my siblings a clear view of both Tony and Alex dangling what seemed to be centimeters above the boiling lava.

_Tony's POV_

I finally cease all struggles and instead just choose to stare at the lava ever creeping up on me. The shades of red reminding me of a blood fire, if that was possible. It was fitting, really. This would mark my death.

Of course I had heard the explosion and saw the flashes of color of four various spy suits. Obviously it was Megan, Lee, and then Alex's rescue party. At first, I was actually feeling hope swell inside of me like a balloon. Alex was the only one here Sam and Clover would save, so despite what they said about her, they were still willing to save her. Maybe the same would happen with me… I mean, I can't deny some of Marc's actions since I've seen him have been caring… Maybe Lisa was right all along, there was another explanation and I had the right idea of wanting to go back home to talk to my siblings when I had the chance. Maybe I should actually try to get out of this while I could…

All of my hopes vanished like it had been transported to a different dimension when I heard footsteps thunder in Marc's direction, not mine. I couldn't see past my nose anything but smoke, but my other senses were giving me the clearest picture I needed, and being left alone and slowly being lowered further to the hot, boiling liquid below only confirmed what I had to learn to accept.

My siblings didn't care about me. They never did probably. It was for the best I died because I wasn't important to them. They didn't want me…

As my legs begin to become unbearably hot, I find myself filling with fear like a glass of water. I instinctively pull my legs up some, trying my best to pull them into my thighs. Actually being faced with death was the petrifying thing I felt. My body was trying to fend off the danger, a developed reflex thanks to my spy training, I knew. And despite how frail my body was now due to the various broken fingers and deep wounds Sherry had given me, adrenaline was able to make my body move.

It doesn't last forever and I force my legs to drop, and close my eyes, preparing myself for what I knew would be the end, until a yell suddenly split the air. "Tony!"

My eyes suddenly snap open and I find myself staring at a blue blur with orange chocolate eyes. He stares at me wordlessly for a few seconds before grasping onto the chains binding me so I could hang in the air. "Megan's going to get you free." He promises me.

I narrow my green eyes at him. Why Megan? Marc was the one who was the best with technology. _Isn't it obvious? _A voice inside my head hisses. _They're not trying hard to save you. They want you to die thinking you have some value to them. They don't want you to know that you don't mean anything to him. And if Megan does save you, by accident probably, well, they'll get the satisfaction to dispose of you. _My mind makes sense of this fairly quickly and I decide to just stare at the lava, agonizing slowly creeping up to the toes of my shoed feet.

"Don't worry, we'll save you." I heard Marc promise, but I still don't respond. Out of the corner of my eye, I do notice a blonde and raven haired girl, no doubt the collage girl spies Alex and Clover. I decide to focus on their conversation to see what they're saying.

"You'll be free of this soon Alex… And ASAP, you'll be getting the ultimate spa treatment to get your hair and face back to fab. Yuck, that Terry wasn't kind to you. Will you be okay?" I hear Clover ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Though I'm surprised to hear you say I'll be 'fab again.'" Alex states. I could almost see the wall guarding her voice.

"Course I would say that! You, me and Sammy are like all fab. Why would you ever think differently?" Clover asks, the confusion now tainting her voice.

I can't help but roll my eyes. _Geeze, everyone thinks they're amazing actors when they start talking behind people's back, eh?_

I don't get the opportunity to hear a response as the chain suddenly loosens around my torso. For a split second, I feel myself drop ever so slightly towards the lava, but a strong pair of hands grab my arm and hall me out of the way of the hot liquid's path. I stare down, then back up at my younger older brother.

Both of his hands were curled around my right arm, that being the binds to hold me up, leaving the rest of my body to dangle limp as a ragdoll. I notice a shred of my shirt suddenly fly off and float away and fall steadily towards the now out of direct reach lava.

I glance once more back at my brunette brother before I begin to use my body weight, and adrenaline energy, to swing myself back in the direction of the lava. I refused to let my siblings be the ones to get rid of me… Lying to me, I deserve the dignity to not be lied to at least.

_Right?_

Marc seems to notice my struggles cause he suddenly stops flying and heaves upwards some more, grunting with the effort. My broken fingers suddenly colliding with his body. I can't keep in a cry of pain at that.

I can feel his gaze now piercing me and I look up to see what I would have once thought was genuine concern.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Come on. We need to get you to the ground. Now." Marc tells me, slowly moving towards the solid and not boiling ground.

I feel a white flash of fury boil my own blood like the lava now down below me and to my right. He really thought he was going to win… He thought that Megan, Lee and himself were going to get the pleasure of getting rid of me. _No… No they won't._

I refuse to let that happen… I refuse to let them think they're innocent. I know what I know, I'm not going to sidestep the info anymore.

"No." I finally growl, surprising myself to find my voice coming out steady as a rock.

_Marc's POV_

I look back down at Tony in confusion, my own nerd muscles screaming in protest as they were forced to hoist high in the air the weight of Tony. He isn't at all heavy; he has always been small. If anything, he's lighter than ever after having run away.

"What do you mean no?" I demand, unable to keep a certain edge in my tone out of my voice due to me struggling to keep him up and safe.

"I mean no!" Tony spat back, as I suddenly saw flames dancing in his green eyes. I'm shocked by how ferocious his words are; the venom that was lacing his tone.

"I don't understand." I insist back.

"Don't lower me back to the ground Marc… I'm sick of this cruel game you're playing. That you, Megan, and Lee are playing. I'm… I'm sick of this! You want to get rid of me, so get rid of me already!" Tony snarls like a wolf defending his territory.

If it was possible, my eyes were going to pop out of my head. Instead, they just grew to be as round as a giraffe's foot. If the rational, big-brother instinct, part of mind hadn't been working, I probably would have allowed Tony to fall to his death. From this altitude, the fall could easily kill Tony, especially considering the wounded state he is in.

Instead, I devote every little remaining subconscious focus to hold onto my little brother, all the while my mind racing. His words add up to what he had said earlier, but whatever made him believe that I want to get rid of him? I haven't said anything that should have made him say that… Did Megan and Lee say something? _No… No of course not._

Even though I couldn't think of a single thing that should make Tony believe his latest words, I still feel my own heart shattering. I suddenly felt the desire to land on the floor and just hug him close, and cradle him as if he was a little child crying in fear. I just wanted to assure him that this horrible belief was wrong…

I couldn't though… Even if I had wanted to get him to the ground since I was struggling to keep him up. I noticed below me, Clover looking for a safe sot to put a gravely injured Alex as Lee and Megan were fending off blows from Terry and Sherry. Sam, meanwhile, was an orange chocolate and green blur as she used her own rocket boots to fly to her two best friends and fellow teammates.

I took a deep breath and inaudibly willed for my words to be enough to get my point across and reassure Tony

"Listen Tony. Lee, Megan, and I have no desire to get rid of you. I don't know what made you think we did but-"

"I heard you say it!" Tony spat, effectively cutting me off.

I blink, racing through my memories to find out what he meant. I didn't remember anything that would remotely give Tony to right to even think what he was thinking. Disbelief, and even hurt was beginning to cloud my thoughts, much as I tried to stay just kind and supportive and reassure my little brother.

"We've never said that." I insist. "We love you Tony."

The fire began to die in his eyes and for a split second I thought he believed me, but instead he just bared his teeth, and anger once again flares in his moss eyes.

"Drop the act." He spits at me, and if I had been closer, I'm pretty sure I'd have traces of Tony salvia on my cheek. "You can stop lying. I _heard_ all of you say it."

"I'm not lying!" I feel the hurt growing in me like a plant, and do my best to swallow down the emotions that might make me snap out words I'll regret. "Why won't you believe me?"

"I have evidence that proves to me you're nothing but a liar." Tony snarls.

"Where?" I demand. I actually wanted to see or hear what Tony was claiming he heard.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a tape recorder to record my own siblings' treachery." Tony snarls.

"Do you even know what treachery means?"

"It's a bad evil or something." Tony growls.

I exhale sharply and close my eyes. If I had a free hand, I'd be pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Tony, you've always been stubborn. Just listen to me. I swear I don't know what you're talking about! Doesn't that mean something to you? I wouldn't lie to you." I insist, pleading to fate that this would soon be over and he wouldn't be so upset with me.

"No. I thought I could… But I guess my naiveness of youth blinded me to the truth. None of you care about me. You all probably hate me." I try to interject again, but he doesn't allow me even a sound of protest. "You know, I'm fine with that now. Act all innocent you want Marc, but maybe this will shock you out of your acting. I hate all of you." Tony's eyes narrow to slits, and he says three words to go along with words I never would have dreamed of Tony ever saying with actual seriousness. "I hate you."

Nothing could have prepared me on how to react to what Tony just said, nothing at all. I feel my own heart shattering like glass dropped to the floor, and tears of hurt pool into my eyes. My grip tightens on Tony's wrist to the point I was probably cutting off all blood trying to flow into Tony's hand, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

_He… He hates me. I didn't even do anything…_

I swallow my sorrow, and try to swallow my anger I couldn't help but feel, but it doesn't work, and I feel a fuse run out inside of me.

"It's good to know lies change your mind so easily Tony Clark!" I spat, my own eyes meeting his green eyes. "I tried to insist and convince you that what you believe is a lie, because it is. Did you forget our oath from when we first became spies? I guess this proves it meant nothing to you!" It was like a damn had burst, and I was unable to control my emotions. The words were just flowing out of me like water. "You don't even care how much Lee, Megan, and I went through to find you! You're selfish, stubborn child."

Tony's didn't even flinch. "You're obviously just mad your act has been discovered." The raven-haired preteen spat. "Besides, I bet you're secretly going to relish that if you bring me home, I'll be dead because of mom and dad."

"Actually we covered for you back at home! This whole time! If we had anything to say about it, you wouldn't have gotten caught for this at all. But obviously you need punishment to get you to see the truth and not be a blind, selfish brat!" I was seething, blood pounding my ears, as my glare never broke with my youngest brother's.

"Marc!" Somehow, I manage to hear my elder brother's voice, and the tone I easily dismiss as a lecture for how I was speaking to Tony right now. There's was that rational big brother side of my mind insisting I calm down, but I was a man of science. Theories need proof, and my little brother's theory has no physical proof, just what he claims. Yet here is he, despite my insisting, he declares openly he hates me.

I pointedly ignore Lee and focus on Tony.

"Just throw me in the lava now Marc." Our eyes break contact for a second and he nods at the lava pool closest to us below. "It's what you all want. It'll make you happy. Do it!" Tony insists.

"No." I growl, but I don't add to that. Even if I did have something to add, I don't get the chance too. Out of nowhere, a force knocks me back and straight for the ground below. An echoing thud sounds as I land, and despite my spy suit absorbing most of the shock of the fall, a slight aching encases my body. I can't help but groan and look up, now trying to piece together what had happened.

My anger suddenly melts away like ice as I see a smirking Terry holding my youngest brother in a choke hold. His eyes are shut, and face contorted in a painful look. He's gasping, kicking his feet, and I can see limp hands instinctively going for the hand at his throat, but broken fingers forbid any sort of gripping onto him.

I spring back to my feet, and prepare to fly up to my little brother's aid when I realize something. He was going to throw my little brother to his doom, no doubt in the boiling lava. That meant if I timed this perfectly, I could aim for the lava in flying, and catch Tony there, and instantly apologize for everything I had said. _I didn't want to say anything I said. My emotions got the better of me. I've been a wreck since you ran away._ I would have screamed that, but seeing as Tony was a little 'pre occupied' I knew to wait until he was safe again.

The slightest shift in Terry's arm alerts me he is about to throw Tony. I instantly fly off towards the lava, fast as a bullet. The second the intense heat of the lava grazes my belly, I sharply pull up and expect to catch Tony…

Instead I catch nothing.

I blink and look around only for a few seconds when I see a small shadow plummet straight for the ground, in the opposite direction I had gone. Horror mutes me for a second, as something suddenly chokes out everything in my voice. That had been my youngest brother that had just fallen…

_TONY!_

_Lee's POV_

My right leg shoots out and upwards in a swift kick aimed directly for the jaw of Sherry, while Megan aims a punch for the stomach. The old woman smirks and withdraws swiftly, leaving both my sister and I to clumsily halt our attacks before we end up hurting each other. I end my attempted attack on one foot, hopping like a frog briefly before I regain my footing.

I then whirl around to face the female villain once more, growling a little as Sherry places a smirk onto her face, green eyes glittering with contempt.

"You children need to step up your game!" She informs with smirk. "This is too easy otherwise."

"Don't get too used to it. This is just a warm-up!" Megan growls, determination edging her tone clearly before she charges forward. I see her throw her weight forward onto her hands and spring up feet first, hands facing the earth. Once high in the air, I see her flip and the next thing I know she has a freeze-disc in her hand.

With a flick of her wrist, I see my sister send it straight for Sherry, who was intensely focusing on Megan's weapon to dodge it.

Taking the chance, I whip out my twin of Megan's weapon and launch it straight at Sherry.

The old women just manages to turn her head in enough to time to step out of the way of a potentially fatal blow from my freeze disc, but it does manage to graze her shoulder. I see a strip fabric of her ridiculous, almost circus like villain attire ripped away. She growls and clutches the place hit, peering in, and even I caught sight of the blood.

Megan lands next to me with a grunt and we exchange pleased glance. It only lasts a second because then, my sister is back on her feet, and we place ourselves in defensive fighting positions, awaiting a counter act from Sherry.

The villainess doesn't move, however, and instead stays silent for a bit before raising her chin defiantly, smirking evilly. "Not bad, children." She admitted. "But, Megan, you know how you said you were just getting warmed up? So are we, so am I. And you're about to face a serious disadvantage as well."

Before either Megan or I could even begin to figure out what Sherry meant, a sickening thud managed to pierce every sound in the room.

I don't even get to figure out what the source of the sound is on my own, for the sudden cry from my brother was the answer to what had just happened.

_**"Tony!"**_

_Narrator_

The name of the young raven-haired male echoes clearly around the evil base stationed in the middle of the Himalayans, that being the only sound to fill the still air. The cry itself holds enough sorrow to break a dictator's heart however, and clearly echoes.

Only a few brief seconds of silence follow before two pairs of footsteps thunder throughout the area. The pink blur of Megan, and the red blur of Lee quickly run to their fallen younger brother, while their other younger brother lands from his jet boot flying right beside him, half collapsing.

The male villain, meanwhile, simply smirked slightly before flying back over to his sister's side. "I did what you told me to do sis."

"Couldn't have played out more perfectly, Terry." There was a purr lacing Sherry's voice, sickenly proud considering the situation. "That brat we got to help for a while really was helpful eh?"

"Truly." Terry agreed, grinning down at the jet shoes he had used to fly.

Megan, Lee, and Marc could over hear the older pair of siblings, but no one even acknowledged them with a glance. The three pairs of eyes instead were staring down at the body of Tony. Having gotten there first, Marc had taken Tony's head after sitting down, and held it in his lap, visibly trembling. Megan was breathing was increasing, quickly becoming hitched, tears visible in her eyes as she stared down at Tony. Lee meanwhile was kneeling beside the raven, hands gripping the shreds of tee-shirt that remained.

This was the first glimpse of Tony both Lee and Megan have gotten of Tony since when he had run away; the second youngest had seen firsthand the increasingly worse state Tony had slipped into, but this was the worst he had ever looked in his life. Mouth slightly a gap, a thing trail of blood dribbled down his left cheek. More than ever was Tony's hair matted, and his head laid limp in Marc's lap. Various whip marks could be seen, and each of the young boy's fingers were at awkward angles.

He was as destroyed as a dog's bone after two days of being alone with it.

"Oh God… Oh God Tony." Marc whisper was the first voice of the Clark's to break the air. Tears were starting to stream down his face as he bows his head, touching his forehead to Tony's. "You can't be dead… No!" The brunette chokes out the words, just barely, his shoulders visibly shaking.

Megan suddenly collapses into tears and wrenches Tony away from Marc's lap, propping him up against her and let her face plunge into the matted mess of Tony Clark's hair, the salty water drops no doubt wetting his black hair and allowing speckles of dry blood to find their way onto her face.

The eldest Clark was the only one able to remain somewhat calm in his composer. His hands had gone to his thighs, planted there firmly after Megan's repositioning of the ragdoll that was currently their brother so she could hold him as close as possible. Lee's breathing had deepened, his eyes closing, hiding the tears that did prick his eyes. Subconsciously though, he was trying to hold himself, for the sake of his younger siblings.

After losing hold of Tony, Marc just choose to stare hollowly at the younger sibling. He was silent for a long time until he uttered a single sound. "Lee."

Lee somehow managed to catch it because he instantly glances up to look at Marc. His gaze was enough to prompt the younger brunette to speak right away.

"I… Did you hear what I said to him before he fell?" Marc whispers, facing Lee was unreadable eyes.

Lee only blinks his eyes. "No. I-"

"I told him he's was a selfish brat and deserved to be punished for all of this… Just because he wasn't listening to what I was saying." His voice was rising again, going steadily to a wail. "He said he heard us say we wanted to get rid of him. But I never said that! None of us did! Tony didn't believe me though, and I got mad at him for calling me a liar, even I was calling him a liar essentially!" By now Marc had tears coming down his face in their own floods, sobs cutting into just about every other word. "He was upset! And yet I turned into a total jerk. I have been for years because I pushed him away these last years! He said he hated me and he has every right too!" The genius buries his face into his hand, gasping and sobbing making every word a weeping noise. "He can't die Lee… He'll have died hating me… Hating us… I can't ever forgive myself for this! This is all my fault!"

There were no words of comfort that anyone could give to convince Marc any different of his opinions he believed to be facts. Lee however did crawl over to Marc's side and snake an arm around his side and pull his blue spy suited body against his red suited body. "Everything will be alright Marc. Everything will be alright." Lee whispers, his own voice cracking as the first tears spill out of his eyes and drip onto Marc's forward.

Marc manages to calm down some, but not because of Lee fully. It was more because of an old woman's voice piercing the air. "Children… What a sight to behold."

The three Clark siblings manage to stop their tears enough to be able to focus clearly on something other than Tony. Megan gently set Tony back on the ground. With one last look, the three oldest Clark children wrench their gaze from the youngest and gaze up at the two criminals.

"You made a comment earlier that the stereotypical way doesn't get the point across, Marc. Well, does this get the point across?" Sherry questioning voice boomed, before her cackling ruled over the sounds of the room.

None of the Clark siblings said anything, but Marc did gently pull Tony's body so his head could rest once more on his lap.

"Again, Marc, you just brought up how Tony claimed he heard you three say you desired to get rid of him." A malicious grin crossed Sherry's features. "My dear annoying Whoop spies, I'm here to tell you, Tony Clark was right all along."

Three pairs of eyes from the Clark siblings stare up at the villains, expressions unreadable, as they watch the villains. They see a glint of victory shinning in Sherry's eyes, as she's ready to brag about her victory. While Terry, on the other hand, seems less zealous suddenly.

"Sister… I haven't gotten a chance to destroy _my_ enemies. All three of those annoying collage girl brats are alive." Terry growled from beside her, narrowing his eyes slightly at her.

"Pish-Paush." Sherry responded with a dismissive wave. "My nemeses were much more crucial to destroy. And now we have. Their precious younger brother is dead!" She raised her head to the heavens and let out a well-earned cackle, letting it echo through and fade completely before going on. "I want to destroy them even more and let them learn what I've done… What they've done and what they've been blind to for so long now…" She threw a smile at the Clarks. "They need to know Tony Clark's death was their entire fault!"

None of the three siblings get a chance to a respond as Sherry saunters forwards, a remote suddenly secure in her hand. "Let this begin children, and discover how hurt your precious little brother was because of you." A screen descended dramatically from the ceiling, and once in place, Sherry pressed a button to play it

_Flashback/Movie Clip- Narrator_

A beautiful fall day on the Southdale campus was the same as any other. The few trees on the grounds towered over the people, looking upwards from the ground at them gave the impression that they tickled the cloudless sky. The slurred mummers of preteens and teens echoed, with the uneven tones.

However unusual though, a single raven-haired male could be seen, completely silent, as he hid in the shadows on the side of the school, peering out with pricked ears to listen to a conversation in the distance between people very close to him; his siblings.

"I can't believe Jerry made us team up with Tony! He is so complain and worthless." The raven-haired girl complained to the other two siblings in front of her; two brunette males named Lee and Marc.

"I agree, we had better ask Jerry if we can have him off of our team." Lee stated, crossing his arms.

Tony's eyes widen in shock but he didn't move

"I say we get Jerry to send him away from our family and wipe the memory of everyone he knows. That way, he will have never and never will be again, a part of our lives." That was Marc speaking.

Tony gasped before backing away, and taking off away from the Southdale home and fleeing as fast for home as a cheetah. Tears were shinning in his gaze as you practically see his own heart shattering through his eyes.

The raven-haired male didn't sojourn until his feet were being caressed by the floor of his own room, allowing himself to collapse there.

"How dare they try to get rid of me? What did I do to them?" Tony screeched to no one in particular. His breathing became rugged as he stared to nowhere, before his eyes shut and a few salty drops of water fell from his eyes.

_End of Flashback/Movie Clip_

_Narrator_

None of the siblings could utter a sound at what they had just seen, mute as mice searching for dinner in a house full of cats. They didn't look at each other, and focused, instead, on their enemies with hollow, frightened, and horrified eyes.

"We never said that." Marc whispered softly. "Never."

"We're a team. Tony's as valuable as the rest of us." Lee insisted, shaking slightly, somewhat out of grief, somewhat out of anger.

Megan had broken down under a fresh wave of tears, but she didn't steal Tony back from where he rested on Marc's lap.

"Of course you did. That was clearly you, I assure you." Sherry responded, eyes glittering. "But I guess you weren't in your own… Minds…"

"What?"

"Tell me, does the term hypnotism mean anything to you guys?" Sherry asked, smiling like she had just won the lottery.

Horrified silence filled the room, the only other thing being Megan's tapering off sobs, which she was able to somewhat recover from quickly seeing as Lee switched to comforting her.

"Oh that brat Davey made the most wonderful technology! It was like Christmas morning for a month with the inventions he'd pull out." Sherry explained. "He made clones of everyone in your family, Clarks, first of all. Our original plan had been to use them instead of you guys… But the voice chips weren't stabilized till just yesterday sadly so… Yeah. We went with hypnotism instead. Actually, it worked out much better this way." If possible, her grin widened even more. "At night, we hypnotized you, and had control for a full day, and you wouldn't have any memory of it the next day. Wonderful isn't it?"

None of the Clark siblings could succeed in uttering a sound, as all eyes once again fell on the youngest's unmoving body.

Sherry gave another smirk. "You made this totally perfect, little spies. You weren't able to see how hurt Tony was until he was gone. You couldn't figure out why he ran away. You couldn't figure out where he was fast enough. Marc yelled at him and reaffirmed in his mind that you all hated him. I may have had a brilliant plan with my wonderful brother, but it wouldn't have been as perfect without the execution you three managed to pull off."

Marc sticky face suddenly moved downwards again as he scooped out Tony's head into his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Tony… God you have every right to hate me. But please don't leave me." The sobs came back, shaking his voice. "Please…" He whispered.

Lee closed his eyes, two tears poking out of his eyelids and forming paper thin tear streams down his face.

The three Clark siblings were left to grieve for their actions in silence, as the older female spies decided to make their presence known again. Each pair of eyes from the girls was cold as ice, hard as rocks, and as angry as a mother protecting her threatened babies.

"Do you enjoy this much evil in your lives?" Sam growled, her voice as dark as night itself.

Terry only sighed. "Actually I would have liked more. This whole thing was set up to take down Whoop's top two spy teams, ruin whoop, and intact our well-earned revenge… But I guess I don't get what I want out of this now do I sister dearest?" The evil twin of Jerry growled at the female.

"Don't whine." Sherry rolled her eyes.

"You'll be doing more than whining when we're through with you!" Lee suddenly snarled, eyes turning to him as he sprang up with hard eyes.

Megan got up as well, though tears were still coming down her face, and her body gasped with sobs every once in a while, she was glaring with pure hatred in her eyes directed at the villains.

Marc didn't move from where he was, and instead only took to somewhat stroking Tony's matted hair, running his fingers through it, and repeatedly making mummers of apologies.

Sherry gave a grin at her enemies. "Children… Why be at me? You could have figured it out much sooner that Tony was upset. And if Marc hadn't been so quick to yell at the poor boy, he wouldn't have gotten mad and the two wouldn't have been distracted when we attacked again."

"No… This isn't any of our faults! This is all _your_ fault!" Lee spat, venom like no other lacing his voice.

Marc didn't move from his spot, but Sherry's latest words effectively brought more tears to his eyes. A single pea-sized one dribbled off his eye and landed square on Tony's nose, making a minuscule puddle on his face.

_You can't be dead Tony… You just can't. Please… You need to know how sorry I am… _

_Tony…_

**A/N**

**AND DONE. At 2:00A.M. I'm done typing this… Now I gotta edit it. -.- Yep, I wrote this in one night for you guys. I felt bad for not updating in like five months. xD ****I know, I leave you with this cliffhanger… I'm a horrible person. But you got more answers this chapter so be happy! Ugh, now it's 3:00A.M... 3:15A.M actually. Please forgive me now guys. ._. Or at least try to enjoy the chapter... Despite lots of spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes I'm sure I made.**

**I swear to God I will not take that long to update. I'm not aiming to be cruel. But come on, this is 8,300+ words. I needed to end this chapter somewhere! I promise though I will update really soon, if I don't, I will put up my address so you guys can come to my house, tie me down, and force me to write the next chapter. Haha. xD. In all seriousness, even if I'm horrible at keeping my promises, I will do everything in my power to update soon. VERY soon.**

**I love you all! If you have enough time, and still want to for me, I'd love a review. But either way, I hope all of my viewers enjoyed the chapter. :3**


	21. The Puzzle Fits Together Part 3-1

**A/N**

**I'm going to skip the intro today and just go to the reviewers. All I have to say is that my life is too busy to ever become a real author. _ **

**Okay, so now, time to thank some reviewers… SO MANY REVIEWERS EVEN THOUGH I LIED TO YOU GUYS FOR THE MILLIONITH TIME. *Is guilty* ._.**

**Spd Striker- You don't tie me down so never fear. Haha. I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter, and happy to hear you're working to improve even your past stories. Your first OC wasn't the worst 'first OC' I've ever seen. Trust me, there are OC's that you will see and just face palm over whenever you read a sentence including them. Haha. Wow, I'm happy there's a moral to this fan fiction even though I had no intention of creating one. SWEET! Haha, enjoy this next chapter. :3**

**XoXBloodyAliceT.T- Draw comics? Like on DA? (I do have a DA but I don't browse through much of the art in any fandom so my knowledge of who's on there is very slim. XD) I envy you. I have very little drawing capability. ._. Haha. I can't say whether or not Tony's dead, but it doesn't look good right now. ;). Read through this next chapter, and perhaps enjoy and or perhaps hate yet again. ;) **

**DigiDespairheart- Pleased to hear you are enjoying this story! =). I hope you also enjoy this next chapter!**

**Starsabove- I can't say if Tony is dead or not… Gotta read to find out. ;). Hope you enjoy this chapter. :3**

**Hiuh- Updated as soon as I could. :3. This is not going to be a Tony/Marc fic though. This is just a sibling fic with the main sibling love pairing (as in none couple) is Tony/Marc. I was going to write a separate fic with Tony/Marc as an actual couple but… I just need to bridge out of this fandom now… :/. I apologize for that, and for that your desired couple won't appear in this fic, but I do hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. :3**

**Badluckblackcat- You're so sweet for saying such nice things. ^^… As I've stated before, I can't say whether or not Tony is dead. It's up to you to read the chapter and figure it out. ^^ Sorry I kept this evil cliffhanger for so long, even after I promised not too, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**KageNekoReborn- In a perfect world, I would have drawn out both of these last chapters to draw out emotions more, but it was hard to do obviously. It was a lot of emotions to take in, and in a way, I am sorry for that. It is a lot to take in, I understand. But I also try to explain everything since obviously, the last chapter, and a lot of this next one will be the climax. And the climax, of course, needs the most detail… Haha. Hope you can take in everything in this chapter as well cause I promise it's a lot to take in, especially at the end. And also, as a side note, I'm happy the story made an impression enough to make you cry… In a way, anyways.**

**Guest- I can't always promise a happy ending in my fics. Who says it's always right to go the orthodox way? I don't. Haha. Stay tuned to figure out what happens, because as a reader, I do agree that Marc needs his chance to be able to apologize to Tony.**

**Okami1001- … First of all OKAMI! :D. Just recently got into that series, thanks to you tube, and I'm now wanting to buy both Okami and Okamiden then play them both through. Love animals, love wolves, love the idea behind the series… Okay, back to your response. I know, I started this story two years ago but I will finish it, I promise! Here's one chapter, split into two parts, too prove it!**

**ShowoffXD- *Throws the confetti* I know text is hard to express it, but I'm incredibly happy for my 100****th**** reviewer on this story. Kudos to getting it, and thank you, and to every other reviewer, for getting me here. I know it was a group effort. ^^. Haha. Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it a lot! :D **

**Wow, 100 reviews you guys! Thank you all, I truly appreciate it. :3.… *Tackle glomps the reviewers* For now, it's the least I can do for you guys! I love all of your support and thank you all again! I've become a much better writer thanks to all of you, and what's more, you guys have made this story so much more fun to write! I can only offer worded thanks for now, but I promise to maybe give you guys something else…. ^^ *Hint***

**Enjoy this chapter… AND KNOW THAT IT IS IN TWO PARTS AND POSTED ON THE SAME DAY.**

**That is all. Read on.**

_Marc's POV_

It was like a foggy cloud; it had taken over my eye-sight, shutting me out from the world. When a snake is opaque, about to shed its skin, its vision turns just as blurry as my gaze is now. Every thud of my beating heart sent new waves of agony and sorrow through my veins. My breathes were coming with short gasps, trembling hands traveling over, with no fluid motion, the frail body of Tony Clark

And it was still going on.

Nothing would change one fact, the fact of which I was making blurry eye contact with.

The corpse of my brother was on my lap.

"Tony…" I choke out my brother's name once again, desperate to hear his deep, and in some ways scratchy, voice once more; allowing the sound to caress my ears to calm me. Just hearing his voice once more, it was my desire, my one desire at this moment. I would relinquish my intelligence fully if it meant I could even speak to Tony once more… _But you can't. You didn't listen to him, you let words that he spoke when he was upset, with __**you**__, distract you enough so that he could once again be trapped in the grasp of Terry and Sherry. Worst yet, you screamed at him when he had a valid reason too be upset with you. Think about how you would feel in his situation…_

I have no clue as to who that was lecturing me inside my head. Subconscious Tony, subconscious me, or some other spiritual figure that's real or conjured up inside my currently unstable mind, due to my brother's death… Whoever it was, I couldn't bring myself to heed any concern for it. What my brain was honing in on was the validity of what I was being lectured about.

"I know all that…" I whisper out loud, as if my brain was another figure beside me and would be able to hear me response to its lecture. Logically, and somewhere, I knew who would really be able to hear me currently, well, that would be my siblings or Alex, Clover, and Sam, weren't near me. I didn't really know their exact whereabouts at this moment in time, only that they weren't at my side anymore.

It was almost like I was literally transported to another world, and the only things there were myself and my little brother, whose head remains cradled in my lap.

"I know that… I know that this is entirely my fault. If I had acted sooner, then I could have saved Tony. Instead, my stupidity… It lead him to being killed. And only seconds before I reaffirmed what he had come to believe under very valid circumstances…" I was staring down at Tony now, half responding to what had been lectured throughout my mind, and half whispering this explanation to Tony. I was expecting either someone dead, or my own mind, to hear what I was saying!

"You were right Tony… I'm sorry I didn't believe you… I'm sorry…" I could feel it, suddenly, the flood gates were opening, and I had only enough strength to restrain what my mouth wanted to spew so I could readjust my little brother. Propping him up so he was in my lap, back against my chest, his neck rolling to rest against just under my neck.

"You were… You were right. You were right! We did say horrible things about you, just as you said!" My voice was choking on itself as I began to speak, and tears began to course down my face once more. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the older brother I should have been! I'm sorry for not realizing how much pain you were in!" I could hear my own voice ascending in volume, as I collapse fully into hysterics. My face buries itself into the black and crimson bush of the raven's hair, but it serves little to muffle my cries. "I'm sorry for allowing us to grow apart even in the slightest over these last years! I'm sorry I've been probably… Probably the nastiest brother you could have been fated to be paired with!" I was wailing now, no other way too put it. I'm emotional, I knew that and accepted that idea without a second thought. But the fact that I knew Tony would normally tease me for my emotions served to make my mournful wails to raise a few more notches, seeing as he would be unable to do that now and for the rest of time.

"I'm sorry!… I'm sorry." My voice begins to lose itself and becomes quieter, further muffled by the matted hair I had emerged my face in. Fresh, red wetness, with every twist I made with my neck, was choosing to cover my face, and being masked over with salty and sticky tears still trickling from my orbs of sight.

Then my cries taper off within a second as realization came cascading down onto me. _There's wetness on his head. I could see, just barely, the red. It's blood, fresh blood! _My mind is unable to put two and two together, however, as my head slowly lifts away from Tony's hair. Instead, I just stare down, pulling away, then pushing Tony down once I'm up straight as an arrow, until my line of sight catches the full circumference of my little brother's head.

It's the first time I get the full extent of his head injuries, and what I see both disgusts, and thrills me further. Blood is trickling, still trickling, from the wound on my brother's head.

_If blood still flows out of a wound, minutes after supposed death, that means the heart is still beating and pushing blood. If that heart is still beating… _

I'm moving in a trance, unable to believe at all that there's a possibility. Trailing my fingers from their position at the raven's arms, I finger my way up till my fingers rest on Tony's neck. I fumble around, my eyes softly, but firmly, shutting, as my eyes brows knit together in concentration.

Underneath the pads of my fingers, there's a feeling of a thump. It's almost unnoticeable, but I can feel the bang, like a drum, against the pads of my fingers. _He has a pulse… He has a pulse!_

Tony is alive!

I withdraw my fingers from the younger one neck and gaze directly at Tony's face. For a few seconds, I just sit there, cradling my brother's head in my lap in a completely mute state. I refuse to breathe, fearing my own breathe would frighten the last of Tony's apparently still alive life. He's alive. This fact sinks in sluggishly, but as soon as it does, the tears still sliding down my cheeks are transformed into ones of joy, and with renewed strength.

"Tony…" My left hand rises to my face and fists off the salty drops, chuckles bubbling up and erupting from me. _Here I am… I'm crying because my little brother is alive… He's alive. He's alive! _My mind flashes back to that fall the raven-hair male took; something that most wouldn't be able to live through. But here he was, while he wasn't well, he still had life. He could still live past this if he could still breathe after that fall.

Something else begins to register in my mind, however. If Tony is still alive, did he hear what I said earlier? That was something I couldn't resist not knowing. _It's unlikely… But… _

"Tony?" I breathe out, voice lighter then air. Getting not even a twitch as a response, I shift around so I'm in a position to gently shake my brother's shoulders. "Tony. Please say something if you can hear me. Give me a sign if you can hear me. Please." I say, practically begging. My mind was refusing to let this matter rest without vocal proof, even if human anatomy functions were proving life already.

After a little bit of coaxing, I exhale sharply, bowing my head slightly, before residing to drop the matter for now. Instead of triple-checking to see if Tony was alive, I needed to get him out of here. I set my brother very gently onto the ground, and begin to take in reality once more, focusing first on the source of natural cold air. The gapping hole in the wall nearby showed white powder blowing in every direction outside, signaling that a whoop rescue vehicle would have extreme difficulties getting here. _If it's an emergency, however, I know Jerry will send help. _

Keeping one hand on my brother's shoulder, I turn my attention to the gadget that could be accessed at my ear; the eye piece. Upon touching the device that would make me have a green, square eye patch, a whirlwind of sound comes rushing back to me. Reality slams me like being run over by a car, and I instantly am taking in what's going on. I could see two blurs of every color associated with a spy suit, ranging from red, to green, to yellow. I couldn't bring myself to focus long enough on one specific thing to gather enough knowledge to understand what was going on.

I barely have enough time to even turn any attention back to signaling Jerry when my older brother's yowl reaches my ears. "Marc! Look out!"

Just like that, it seems like a bull crashes straight into my chest, propelling me straight back to metal floor below. Black spots dance before my vision briefly as the pain secures itself to my head. I shake the aftermaths of the attack off to the best of my abilities, attempting to shift my focus onto whatever attacked me.

I find myself staring into the metallic eyes, yet very similar to mine. I felt like I was looking into a mirror, almost.

Lee's POV

"Lay off, metal. I gotta get to sports practice after this!" I snap, aiming a roundhouse kick at my current opponent.

"Is that really all you can care about right now- Lee!" It's the orange-haired, intelligent, older female spy, Sam, who questions me. She attempts too anyway. _What I'm guessing was my name sounded more like a Chihuahua having its tail stepped on. _

I'm honestly shocked that it wasn't my sister, Megan, who openly criticizes me for my only voiced concerned as of this moment. Truth be told, sports were, for once, the least of my trepidation. I could only catch glimpses of what was happening with the others, and it was serving to only show me that bizarrely, I was most likely the most well off.

I focus back on my opponent, growling silently as my eyes voice my challenge. Here I was, fighting one of the goons Terrance and Sherry have chosen to fight their battle.

It was my clone, myself, in robot form,

Davey had been able to perfectly construct me, right down to exact spike tips of my hair. What was an extra similarity was that the robot could instantly change between the casual clothes that I wore around school to the hi-tech red spy suit I use for Whoop work. Every detail of my body, from head to toe, was a perfect replica, and minus the currently red eyes, there was no touch of that cartoon-robot-ness.

If it wasn't for the situation, I would let appreciation of fighting a handsome duple-ganger flood my mind. Instead, I pounce on my opponent, but a metal boot to the chest sends me sliding back. If I hadn't leaned into the counter, I could have taken a massive amount of damage, since the pain would have forced me to nurse any wounds, even for a sec.

My mind turns my head briefly, allowing me to catch a glimpse of Megan, who was facing off against her robot duple ganger. Tears had long since burned off, with any more to be contained in her sparked eyes. Rage-filled howls were erupting from her throat as she struck out, but her opponent was matching every move with a brilliant counter move, or a perfect dodge.

The trade off was, every time the robot struck, Megan was able to respond with a brilliant counter move of her own.

The same pattern was becoming painfully obvious in my fight as well, but on the bright side, just like my sister, I was at least not getting hurt.

"Keep it up guys! We can still win this!" I call out to the others, the distraction leaving me but a second to dodge a full-force tackle from my clone.

The sound of jet boots activating caught my attention and made me look up. I took note right away of Marc taking his fight to the sky, and sure enough, his clone was just on his tail. A glint of metal, like sunlight catching mirrors and reflecting, catches my attention and I realize that Davey had constructed more then clones of people.

"Marc! Freeze-disc incoming!"

My genius brother whips around and spots the device too that was launched from his clone. I look in his direction long enough to see him take out a freeze-disc of his own, with obvious intentions to shot his freeze-disc.

The distraction of observing my brother proves to hinder me as pressure slams against my chest. A jump-kick from the Lee robot strikes me head-on and I'm sent flying back, straight into Sam. Turns out she didn't notice me because we both end up on the floor, me on top of her, both of us groaning. I quickly pry my eyes open to glimpse my opponent and Sam's opponent. The Lee-robot was just landing, after flying over with its jet boots, landing with a smug look next to the Sam robot.

I growl slightly and force myself to sit up, my mind driving off the fact I was on someone else until that someone shoves me off viciously. I land on my back, an grunt of pain erupting from my mouth, as I gaze up to see Sam offering me a hand to stand.

I silently take the hand the older teenager offers. My full intention is to go spring back into battle the second I'm standing when Sam makes herself known by holding me back with the same hand she used to prop me back up with.

"Lee, we can't keep going like this." The orange-haired girl points out, air being exerted from her at an above normal rate.

I only give a shrug and glare at my opponent. The focus of the fight had allowed me to push Tony to the back of my mind, at least briefly, but at this moment, the emotions were flooding me again. I was doing my best to channel it all into rage; rage that could be used to shred my opponent.

"Stop." I barely felt Sam letting go of my wrist, moving its position to my shoulder. "We can't win."

Those words caught my attention. They were so blunt, so seeming to be tainted with lack of hope, that I couldn't help but turn to stare at the slightly taller female. "What are you talking about?"

Sam inhales sharply, eyes closing briefly, before opening as she began to speak. "I mean what I say. We can't win this fight. We-"

"Maybe you can't." I snarl, unable to stop my words, or from making myself cut off the female. "But you haven't lost anything important to you today." I hear my own voice straining, choking, so I force myself to swallow thickly before continuing. My words come out as nothing more then rasps, however. "I know I can win… For Tony's sake."

Emotion swells into the orbs of sight of the girl before me; a mixture of sympathy, sorrow, and anger. "It so happens that my teammate, my friend, faced a situation that was nearly the same as your brother's. Fate could have diverged only slightly, and it could have been Alex that is gone." Sam points out quietly. "It could have Alex that… Passed away."

"But it isn't. Notice that?" I snarl yet again, clenching my fists as the piercing eyes of the robots bore into me, mocking me silently from afar. _Why couldn't those robots be lifeless idiots?… At least I can get even more satisfaction wasting them this way._ "You don't have to fight, but I will. Sit on the sidelines if you wish. I'm going to win this thing!" _For Tony… __It's the only way now I can prove how… How sorry I am. _If possible, I feel my fists clench tighter, my nails almost managing to draw blood from my palms, as I do my best to contain my sobs that were willing themselves to erupt like a volcano out of my throat.

I turn the sobs to more rage, and manage to wrench myself away from Sam. Like a zombie, without holding out my arms, I move at a sauntering pace in the direction of both the Sam robot and the Lee robot.

"Listen to me Lee!" Sam suddenly wrenches me right back, her hushed whisper still getting that slight hiss out as I'm whirled around to face the brunette. "Look around… We're_ losing_!"

My grayish-blue eyes lock with Sam's green irises, and our emotions burn through both of our orbs of sight. For a brief second, we hold each others gazes, as if we were able to grasp a real object that represented our holding gaze, before I choose to break it. I take a minute, slightly surprised my opponent was allowing me any break, taking the mental note to still stay quiet in speaking, like Sam was already partaking in, and took in every detail that I could of what was going on around me.

Megan's yowls, which I only subconsciously came to realize now, had stopped. Her attacks had turned too much more of defense, and I manage to catch onetime where a clean hit was landed on my raven-haired sister. If it wasn't for Sam's hand holding me back, I would have shot up to help her.

Not wanting to see anymore of that battle, I turn my gaze away and focus over on Sam's teammates. A blonde blur is fighting foot to fist with her duple-ganger, with Alex doing her best to stay out of the way, sheltered only feet away by some neatly made, wooden-planked, boxes. I flinch as I see Clover suddenly flung into the boxes, the wood shattering to pieces, like glass.

I couldn't help but look up at Sam at that. Her gaze is glued to the floor. I move my gaze then to where I knew Marc was fighting.

My younger, now also my only, brother, was doing his best to dodge all incoming attacks from the Marc robot. I manage to focus on his gaze, though it didn't seem he was at all focused on me, for his gaze was pinned on the unmoving body of Tony on the floor. He was doing his best to fly around the Marc-robot, but every offense move was being met by a signature Marc move that sent him spiraling back and away from Tony.

_He wants to at least save the body, protect it. It's all that remains of our forever lost little brother. _I can't help but let a tear escape at that, but quickly paw at my face to hide any sign of it from anyone here.

"And take a look at that little group." Sam gives a subtle motion with her head to look at the one place my eyes hadn't yet traveled, and what I am greeted with makes my belly churn with dread, but my blood boil even hotter.

The villainous duo was standing to side, identical smug smirks plastered to their faces, with two shadows behind them. The outlines of them could be seen, but that was all. My eyes narrow slightly to observe, before I make out the trade-mark hair style of an all too familiar small-fry.

"A Tony robot…" I mutter out loud.

"Along with an Alex, both at attention and posed to strike if we manage to beat our current opponents." Sam explains, a serious edge to her tone being the only emotion to show.

"If?" I growl slightly.

Sam's voice doesn't waver at all. "If." She repeats, before sweeping on. "Davey only had to engage in combat with us once to be able to program our fighting styles into self-aware robots; albeit he's never fought us, he could have observed us, and you guys, to round out details. We're fighting on pure adrenaline, which will deplete out soon enough, before we can scrap these robots."

"… I didn't understand a word of that." I bluntly state, my brain buzzing a bit.

Sam gives a sigh. "Davey found a way to be able to make the robots have all of our fighting moves, essentially… basically. Those robots can match our moves with the perfect defense instantly."

"So? We can too." I argue, finding that point obvious.

"They're machine. We are not." Sam states to me, relocking our gazes. "Our energy is already running low, that's why we're losing. Those robots can go at max power for as long as they are functioning, but humans have limits."

I take in that knowledge for a few seconds, before I retort. "Then we beat them before we reach our limits!"

Sam opens her mouth, with her own argument, before shaking her head. Whatever she was resolved to say, she decided against it, leaving me feeling virtuous for a brief second. Of course, the weight of what's going on tore it away, and her, obviously new response, didn't help. "Even if we manage to beat… Ourselves… There's still Tony and Alex to face, their robots anyways. And who knows what other gadgets and devices Terry and Sherry have around here?"

I swallow, the weight of the situation weighing down on me. As much as I hate to admit it, the teenager was right. Was there any hope left to win? Was there any chance left unless we flee?

"You're saying that we allow those… That lot of scum get away?" I spat, my gaze flicking over to the smug Terry and Sherry, before back to Sam. "That we don't bother to avenge what they did."

All of a sudden, the brunette's expression changes, metamorphosing right before me. "Did I say that?" She asks, determination flooding her gaze like a tsunami. "I'm only saying we need to change strategy and come up with a plan."

My rage from the idea of letting the villains get away unscathed for what they did melts like ice over heat as I take in what Sam spoke of. "… Do you have something in mind?"

"I happen too, but we have to figure out something else…" Sam states, and leans in to whisper in my ear.

I listen, lapping up the plan like a dog with water. Determination hardens my gaze, but I keep the look away from the instigators of this whole evil plot, not desiring to set them off before everything was set. Sam's idea was brilliant, and certain to work, but the problem would be still to destroy our robot clones. The teenage brunette was a bit hopeless on how to take them all down, and as she explained, the way things were going now, we were set to lose.

_But what if we… _

A smile takes my maw briefly, my eyes lighting up just slightly, as I lean in and whisper ever so slightly my idea to Sam…

… She loves it.

"Tell your siblings, then let's end this." That's the last thing Sam whispers before the world seems to come off of pause, just to let us converse.

_Megan's POV_

If it wasn't for my emotions running on high, and no doubt adrenaline coursing through me, I wouldn't be able to even stay on my feet right now; let alone fight. Blackness was drawing up from my peripheral vision sporadically, and increasing, and each time I had to pause for but a millisecond to shake it off. It was proving to be a precious millisecond that I was wasting.

I strike with a round house kick, the blackness returning, but am put to the ground in a matter of seconds from what I knew was a move I would have used.

My head is pounding from crashing to the floor about a billion times, but I pry my emerald orbs of sight back open and stare into the eyes of my opponent. Her foot is on my chest, my own smirk looking down at me, with an obvious, silent message ringing.

_She can finish me at any time. _

My eyelids shield my orbs of sight as I will a moment of rest. I could be residing to defeat but I'm not sure. I could almost hear my subconscious wailing at me to fight back, to prove I'm strong enough to defend those I care most about, but I couldn't even bring myself to shift positions to make the force weighing down on me waver.

All I really could do was think of Tony, and of course, as I leave my eyes closed; his raven-feather-colored hair, emerald eyes, tan skin, and smiling persona come into view. Whimpers catch in my throat and I feel tears spill from my eyes and cascade down my cheeks.

_Oh little brother… _

I don't expect the force to come off of me, but when it does, I snap back to alertness and am on my feet, residing to once again put up a fight, in an attempt of revenge for Tony Clark.

What I see shocks me; Marc is rubbing his backside tenderly, but makes his spot; perching on top of my clone.

"You alright?" I ask, tenderly reaching over and pulling Marc and myself away. My attention was partially divided since I'm keeping an eye on my clone. The Megan robot is pushing herself to her feet, her pink suit being pawed at as if to get off dust. She gave no sign that she was about to charge, confidence thick in the air that was almost making me choke.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marc shook his head before raising his gaze toward me. It was easy to tell he was staring straight behind me, no doubt to where his clone was.

I give a nod, and after a brief bout of silence between us, I became resided to once again begin fighting, when suddenly, Marc grasps my shoulder.

"Megan… I-I-I have to tell you something." The brunette stutters out to me. "It's important."

I blink, narrowing my eyes ever so slightly, taking in my genius brother's appearance. His eyes were twinkling just slightly, even though exhaustion was blunt. A slight smile was gracing his lips, with little to no trace of sorrow.

_I don't understand… Considering everything… Considering how you acted on this mission, considering what was said, considering I know how sensitive you can be, considering all the crap you've given me and Lee for not caring enough about Tony on this whole thing… You're happy…_ My mind could draw no conclusion.

I do my best to mask all emotions. "What?"

My younger brother's jaw parts and a light breath is taken as he's about to spew his news… But he never gets too. His gaze hardens at the same time my does, and I can tell we're watching identical scenes currently.

Our clones have chosen that we've gotten enough time to chat, and were dashing back to strike.

Both my brother closest to age to me and myself pose ourselves to strike, focusing on our opponents with hard as rock gazes, but we never get the chance to unleash anything. A red blur instead catches both of our attentions, at least it did with me, and came down like a tornado. Hovering just above Marc and I, the robots were flung away like rag dolls, struck to the ground easily.

I watch as the red blur moves to the side slightly, having both Marc and I watching it, the blur comes into full focus and shows to be the normal-eyed Lee.

"Listen to me guys; Sam and I made a plan. We can beat these guys in a matter of minutes if we focus and work together." The eldest brunette orders.

I blink slightly, silently prompting Lee to continue.

"It's simple. Our clones know our moves, they're programmed that way. So if we don't fight our clones…" Lee is silently prompting us to speak, but I don't quite follow. _They're programmed to know our fighting style? So lost here… Slow down Lee…_

"… They won't know the moves of the person they're fighting." Marc states, seeming to catch on, and when he says that, so do I. "So, have you and Sam strategically decided who will fight who? For if you ask me-" The younger brunette was going off into a rant, but was swiftly cut off.

"Nah, we're just winging it." Lee shrugs, and I smile just slightly. An air of normality and nostalgia caught my attention for a brief moment of bliss, but reality was soon to crash down on me. There would no longer be normality. Not without Tony…

And while Lee is managing to put on a brave, and normal looking face, I could catch tear stains on his cheeks and the most minuscule traces of sorrow buried deep in his orbs of sight.

My thoughts are brought to a screeching halt as I catch sight of my clone making another charge. Lee must have taken notice too because he whirls around instantly and springs straight up, sending my clone flying into Marc's clone, who apparently had begun its own attack.

"I gotcha now." I state, turning back to Lee. "I know we've got this."

"No doubt." The brunette agrees, before sweeping on. "Once all of the robots are down, including the other two-"

"Wait, there are two more robots?" I exclaim, and Lee puts his hand to my mouth to silence me. It doesn't prevent my eyes growing to size of dinner plates, however.

"You mean there's an Alex and Tony one, right?" Marc cuts in, like it's the most obvious and appropriate thing to say right now. "Speaking of which, I-"

My older brother casts his gaze down, and slowly trails his hand down, past my face until it's back at his side. "Yes." He heaves a breathe, that cuts Marc off, before meeting our gazes again. "We'll defeat all of the robots, but right before it's done, we go after Sherry and Terry. Clover and Sam promise when there's two or three left, they'll be able to handle them. In the meantime, we fight robots, our priorities being Clover and Sam's robots."

"Makes sense." Marc states before moving on. "But wait I-"

"Then that's the plan right?" Lee checks, leaving both Marc and I to chorus nods. "Good… We're doing this… For Tony."

"Tony…" I echo.

"Wait, guys, I-" I have to wonder what Marc seems so desperate to communicate with Lee and I, but I feel as though it can wait until after we win. _Maybe… Maybe it's really good news. _I muse hopefully, thinking to how his actions resemble happiness as of five minutes ago,

Lee seems to agree it can wait as well. "Marc, don't worry. It'll all go fine."

"For once your plan seems logical. But it's not that. It's about Tony. He's-" The brunette is trying to tell us something about Tony? _Our brother is dead… What could be good about that? _

Lee gives a sigh and takes on a very sullen look which manages to silent Marc. "I get it dude… I get it." He takes a deep breathe, casting a quick look over his shoulder where Tony's unmoving body is apparently, cause I catch sight of it, and the sight alone causes tears to trail down my cheeks again. I quickly brush them off though, and focus back on my two other brothers. "Tony… As cliché as this sounds, he'll always be with us." His gaze turns to look directly at me before he sluggishly curls his arms around me, and before I can voice protest and understand what he was doing, I'm leaning against Lee's chest, resting his embrace. Only a quick glimpse confirms he did the same thing with Marc.

"Everything will be alright guys… I promise." My eldest brother whispers, and for a brief moment of bliss, I'm secure, safe, and even a little happy, despite my brother's passing.

For a few seconds, it seems the rest of the world has dissolved around us, for all I heard at that moment was the heart beats' of my brothers, and the silent air pumping in and out of the lungs of Lee and Marc.

"… Everything will be fine." Marc agrees quietly.

_**A/N**_

**So, what I'm doing is splitting up this chapter in two, but posting them on the same day since I obviously owe you all….**


	22. The Puzzle Fits Together Part 3-2

**A/N**

**THIS IS A TWO PART CHAPTER POSTED ON THE SAME UPDATE. Making sure you guys know so you don't skip the previous chapter.**

**This update had two chapters. Or rather, one chapter split up into two parts to make it seem like less of a read. I don't have anything more to say then to enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

_Lee's POV_

Out of my peripheral vision did I catch movement, and it was only just in time for me to pull away from Marc and Megan and spring away. Luckily, my movements give my tween siblings all of the signal they need to make a dodge out of the way. I watch as Marc spins to the side and Megan makes a neat summersault in a reverse motion. Both of them make perfect landings without trouble.

I focus on our opponents, and poise myself. I already was assuming, even if I didn't tell Marc this, that I'd stick to fighting one of my own siblings. _At least one of has too, and even if they're soulless robots, considering all that has happened… They don't need to face that. They shouldn't have to fight someone who looks like they're apart of their family._

Megan's clone takes my challenge first, our eyes meeting for but a second, and I'm off, as a chorus of fighting blare erupts into the air.

_Narrator_

It was the eldest blonde girl and orange chocolate haired girl to take on the bulk of the Clark siblings. The teenage females blew in, with the force of a great typhoon, and the colors of red and green showing. It was Sam who struck first, Clover lagging behind to shriek out to Marc, Megan, and a single sentence.

"Protect Alex!" Then the blonde was gone, putting herself right in front of Lee, nearly identical shades of red were made in incongruent polygons as the fight between them began, with a green and blue mass not too far away.

Lee was already preoccupied with facing off against his sister's clone, so it left the two youngest fighters to face off against the two eldest's clones. Marc was the first to sprint forward, eyes slightly narrowed as he pinpointed his target, like a hawk was with prey, before diving.

It was Sam's clone, pitting genius against genius robot clone. The clone but narrowed it's blood eyes and made a move to strike, driving her fist forward, followed closely by a kick from her leg. Marc was swimmingly able to sidestep the first move, and counter the kick with his own.

Megan, meanwhile, had gone into the fight with a tackle. She was quick, however, to spring off the Clover robot, which allowed her to fire off a freeze disc right at the robot.

Both attacks were direct hits, with Marc and Megan both having the upper hand in a matter of moments.

It was Megan who found triumph first; jutting her jet boot straight into the chest of the robot, right where the heart would be on a human, she found the placement of the power source on the machine. It's eyes seemed to grow black dots, like the cornea of human eyes, before they exponentially expanded to black out the blood from the irises of the robot. All that was left after that was a rag doll-like robot.

The downfall of their first machine was enough to get the villains engaged in the battle again. The oldest siblings in the room exchanged but a look before exchanging identical nods. Sherry quickly turned to the two robots near her and her brother, and pointed out towards Megan and Marc, eager for them to attack. They obeyed without any hesitation. They left a smirking old female, and an unreadable elderly male.

The two raven-haired robots moved with complete stealth, sticking to the shadows that mirrored their hair. Glowing red eyes were dulled to the point they reflected and emitted no light, and were set to sneak up and jump on an already exhausted pair.

Megan and Marc were working along side each other, standing shoulder to shoulder to unleash attacks onto the Sam clone. Just like the original, this copy was sharp as a knife, so to speak, and could give any of the spies facing it a difficult engagement in combat. The brunette of the two choose to make a double team attack. Sliding backwards with the grace as if he was naturally pulled back, Marc used the new position to flip onto Megan's shoulders, legs above. The raven-haired female hooked onto her brother's arms with ease, grasping the latter's arms as his legs went straight up, coming together. Megan braced herself for but a moment before sprinting forward.

One her silent cue, the ravens jet boots self-activated, allowing herself and her brother to ascend into the air. The crimson eyed robot glared upwards, showing metal squares that had been constructed as the teeth. No sound escaped as the metal creature spent its time focusing on the movements of its opponents.

Megan hovered in mid-air for less then a minute, her own eyes studying her current target, before an attack began. Spinning each other fluidly, the two siblings shot downwards, perfectly in-sync, striking the Sam robot square in the chest without failure.

The robot was sent flying, like it was slapped with a full moving truck, and struck the back wall. Electricity pulsed through the body for but a moment as it unceremoniously hit the dark grey ground underfoot.

The two middle Clarks made themselves secure on the ground a little ways away, pleasure gleaming in all four of the orbs of sight. Success in this endeavor was blunt, seeing as what remained of not just the Sam robot, but the Clover robot, was two lumps of dysfunctional metal. Satisfaction, and the chance to relish victory; neither was allowed to be. Even as the looks of pleasure plastered themselves to Marc and Megan's face did their next challenge become apparent. Two shadows were slipping closer and closer up, silent and camouflaged like snakes on the ground. Identical pairs of red orbs shinned but once more they became blurs, showing they were pouncing.

Megan heard but a scuff on the ground and she was on the alert once more. She whipped around and sprang away, but Marc didn't have the same luck. The genius Clark was ambushed, falling under the weight of two robots.

"Marc!" Megan shrieked, but before she could even move, two larger shapes streaked by, tackling the two robots to the ground. There was only three robots left. Orange chocolate hair whipped up, and sparkling orbs of sight laid on the two preteens. The twins exchanged but a look before nodding and streaking off.

Lee was still in the midst of his own engagement of battle, but would have to be fully blind to take no note of his siblings streaking off after where Terry and Sherry were bound to be. The brunette, however, knew the villainous duo had fled only moments ago, the shadows becoming their cover and ally. The sight of his two younger siblings snapped Lee to strengthen his attack. A strong pounce to reverberate off like a basketball off the rim gave Lee the distance to aim his attack. He whipped out a freeze disc, surveying the area for but a second, before device was sent flying.

Striking the chest of his opponent, the robot could only stare down as its newly acquired wound before crumbling to the ground, completely stagnated of all operations.

Lee curled his fists briefly, eyes showing off his relishing, before he hurried after to where he knew Sherry and Terry had gone off too, and hopefully his living siblings. The sound of foot steps echoed like words being yowled to the heavens, and it didn't deplete until the sight of 3 shadows caught his attention.

Megan and Marc had managed to catch up to one of the villains, with the latter of the middle Clark siblings perched on top of the older woman.

Marc's POV

I press down on Sherry's body, my arms outstretched and able to apply pressure to the face of the woman below me. The position we were in left me on top of her back, with the purple-haired woman's face pressing down against the metal floor below. A feral growl escapes my lips as I stare down at a woman who I now consider to be purely evil; an old woman, dressed in comical attire, and the sister of my boss.

I had heard the footsteps of someone else's approach behind me, and considering I had no sister on the attack, nor had I been attacked yet, I figure the person that has come is an ally.

"We got Sherry. I don't see Terry." Marc explains,

"It's okay bro." I take note without much care that it's Lee. "He's probably still here."

I only press down on Sherry's face just a little harder, thoughts consuming my mind and literally taking me out of reality. The woman below me… Just catching sight of the back side of her was enough to make my blood boil to the point of overflow. My fingers longed to tear into something, but were forced to be satisfied with tapping against the silky material of the villain's clothing to quell desires. My teeth grit behind the curtains of my lips, and my eyes remain narrowed as I stare down at the one I'm pinning.

Tony is a live, this is very true, a very positive fact. But he wasn't out of the danger zone yet. He had injuries that need immediate medical attention; many of which were caused at the hands of Sherry. More then that… He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. It was her powers, her manipulation, that created this scenario that played out. _Right now, Lee and Megan assume Tony is dead…_

The thought makes me turn my attention to Lee and Megan for a minute, my head rotating slightly to exchange my attention between them. I take in the identical faces; eyes burning like fire, unpleasant frowns plastered to their faces, and fists curling and uncurling at their sides.

"How are we going to get her out of here?" Megan suddenly throws in, cutting into my thoughts like a knife. It's enough to earn the raven my undivided attention. _What about the whoop jet? _

"We're in the middle of the mountains, in the Himalayans, while a ferocious snowstorm rages outside." Lee points out.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Megan growls just slightly.

At least I'm able to gather our current location. Considering I remember the white slush from the original break in, albeit vaguely, it would make sense for the hideout to be in the mountains. _Clique villains, seriously, in some cases…_

"We'll figure it out later. We need to restrain her to allow for _any _transportation." Lee orders.

I give a slight nod of agreement, even if I wasn't given any official recognition in that conversation. Just as I was about to focus on perhaps pulling Sherry's hands together to restrain them, a menacing chuckle sounds, shaking the body beneath me,

Undoubtedly, the laughter came from Sherry. "Oh foolish children. Did you truly believe I wouldn't escape from this pitiful excuse for a trap?" She gives a much stronger laugh before abruptly ceasing all sounds of chuckles. "You see, Terry is still here. Just like you assumed, I'm sure. But he has a surprise for you. Something none of you, I'm sure, accounted for." All of a sudden, an order erupts from her throat, echoing throughout the whole evil base of operation. "Terrance! Now!"

I tense, ready for an explosion, some sort of inhibitor to paralyze, knock us out, or restrict us otherwise, or even some sort of sighting. I clench my eyes shut, shoulder going up, and breathe being trapped in my being; to put it simply, I'm waiting for this surprise, and reacting on pure instincts.

Seconds pass, turning into a whole minute, and in that time, a whole lot of nonexistent action happened. No attacks begin, no screams erupt. Nothing at all. A mute state had fallen over the area.

I sluggishly pry my eyes open and hesitantly peer around, trying to find out if possibly, the attack was something that was taking advantage of the tense air that was created upon waiting. _The fear of something can wrack you worse then what you're fearing, depending. _

Another full minute passed, in which time nothing happens. So I pull my eyes down to Sherry, who has her head currently held up, and her eyes seem to be searching for, no doubt, her brother.

After a few more seconds, her mouth opens, and she's calling again. "Terrance! Terry? Come out! I'm ready!"

More silence follows, and I quickly become content with believing she was captured, with no outlet to rely on to assist her. I glance over to my brother, seeking out a rope, and instantly I'm tossed one. I fumble to catch it with one hand, before securing it in my lap so I can start binding Sherry.

"… Just so you know, the kids are starting to bind me. I appreciate the suspense, brother, but let's get this on with perhaps." Sherry orders again, but she seems to be scooting forward, rising up more with the support going to less and less of her stomach and upper body to support her.

It takes me a minute to bind Sherry's hands with my own, so I could start using the rope, but when the rope makes contact with the grey tinted skin, a shrill British scream pierces the air, causing me to cringe visibly.

"Terry!"

I feel startled enough to release my hold on Sherry's wrist, which allows much for free flailing. Her body wiggles under my weight, like a worm withering right after being pulled from the ground. I roll my eyes slightly, and fumble to recapture to wrists.

"Need any help bro?" Lee offers suddenly, cutting into my concentration.

"Uh…" I respond.

"Terry!"

I struggle to respond over the female's British shrieks. "… Sure. I-"

\

"Alright sister, I'm here."

The shock of the voice makes my head instantly and quickly crane back, desperate to find the source of the voice. My eyes travel around as I attempt to locate the person whom I was looking for; the source of the voice. All I could see around me, however, was the plain walls, few stacks of cardboard boxes, and the shadows.

"About time you made an appearance." Sherry states, relaxing. I just manage to catch a smirk plastering itself to her face. "Send out a surprise to get me out, alright?"

I tense once again, my dark eyes traveling over briefly to my two older siblings who had shifted into fight stances. We were all posed to defend ourselves, no promises to hold back or not. We were ready to win.

"…" A trance of mute follows, once again confusing me. This time though, I don't allow any muscle in my body to calm. My eyes were still on patrol, eager to find Jerry's twin. My own heart was thumping in my chest, rattling my upper body. My eyes remain narrowed, full of focus and alertness.

"…Why would I have any reason to free you?" Terry suddenly calls.

I barely process this last small exchange in which Terry denies to request to send aid to his sister. _They're partners, why wouldn't he fight to keep that alive?_

"I have no use for you anymore, my sister." Terry voice is laced with menace, dark as night, and chilly as the frozen tundra. "Your role to me was for me to intact my revenge on my mortal enemies; those blasted teenage female spies. You failed in ever being of much use, and what's more, my revenge was never completed. And it was because of you." He pauses, but only briefly. "You mean nothing to me."

The words from Terry mark the end of an alliance; a family alliance at that. The tone in his voice held no remorse for the cutting of the binds between himself and his sister, but Sherry seemed to feel at least something. Emotion was shinning in her emerald green gaze from what I caught, but I wasn't focused enough on her to pinpoint what it was exactly.

Sherry takes a breathe, making me ascend and descend briefly, before she spoke. "We're… We're family… Terry how could you say that?" The old woman sounds genuinely shocked, and if it wasn't accounting for how much torture my little brother had gone through because of her, I might have felt sympathy.

"As I've said, you are of no use to me." Terry states.

"Terry I-"

Terry gives no regards to his sister. "Little Clark spies, heed my words well. Whom you have in your custody is the primary cause of your brother's pain, suffering, and death." I find myself stagnating my search for Terry, and actually listening to the old man's words. "If it wasn't for her, you'd all beat home, joyous, perhaps doing something juvenile like consuming pizza."

_Tony is not dead. _That phrase is repeated in my head numerous times, but it's being drowned out by the logical, albeit slightly irrational, side to my brain. That side is caterwauling to me that there was a sense of validity behind Terry's words. _Sherry wanted revenge on us specifically. It is mostly Sherry's fault. _I can't help but gaze down to the plum-haired woman below me and study her.

I literally just about jump out of my skin, however, when something makes contact with my leg. I glance down, and the sharp tool known as a knife is what I find at my side. Silently, I grasp the knife in one of my hands, the other resting on the small of Sherry's back to keep her pinned, and study the weapon.

"You see the knife." The voice comes back to life once more, the source still unknown. "You know how people use it. Get your revenge for your little brother."

I blink a few times, still studying it. _People stab people with knives… He's telling you to kill Sherry! _That shocking realization comes to me instantly, and leaves me completely gob-smacked, I just find myself staring down with giraffe-hove sized corneas at the female villain. My heart begins to race like a cheetah, palms sweating to the point that within a minute, the knife was already slightly slippery. My fingers can't help but run against the smooth wood handle, but are careful to avoid to metal apart.

_Could I really kill someone? _I involuntarily swallow at the thought, a thick lump in my throat being forced down. The idea of killing anyone sickened me, regardless of their actions. I could never live with myself, if I ever had to have someone's blood on my hand that is from a kill blow that I delivered. _I'll never be able to live with Tony's blood on my hand, and I didn't… Directly… Cause it._

"Get revenge for your little brother." Terry repeats again, causing me to look up helplessly, knife still in hand. My chest rising and falling is the only thing that moves on me as I become still as ice, before my eyes search for guidance.

My orbs of sight find Megan. Her gaze was downcast now, and what I could catch of her gaze was a stormy haze of unreadable emotions. I only study my sister for a few seconds, however, before I focus on my older brother. Lee was, on the other hand, still staring straight into the darkness, the only thing moving on him were his orbs of sight, flicking around the socket in an obvious quest to locate something. Very suddenly though, he turned his gaze straight behind him, head craning with it, before focusing ahead once more.

The two polar opposite motions of my siblings were a tad bit annoying, considering they both left to conclusions that didn't help me here. _Lee isn't even focused on what's going on and Megan is at a complete loss on what to do. _I realize to myself, looking straight back into the darkness in front of me. _It doesn't… It doesn't matter though. I couldn't do it. My siblings wouldn't do either. Right? _

The second I ask that rhetorical question in my head, an explosion of events begins. The confident and clear yowl of brother echoes, the word "now" striking my eardrums in a volume that is unnecessarily loud. I cringe only slightly at the yell, but am left in awe as I see two flashes of bright colors flash over head and disappear into the darkness. A few seconds of sounds of struggle follow before a bound body is thrown into the light.

Gagged and hog-tied with some strange, whitish-green glowing, tooth-past like substance, I came to realize that it was the diabolical twin of Jerry.

I forget briefly that Sherry is pinned below me as I focus my attention on the two female spies that quickly follow their bound foe into the light. Clover, with eyes sparkling like stars, comes up and secures her right foot on the small of the back. Sam comes up from behind Clover and kneels down in front of Terry. It's impossible to disguise that slight sense of smugness that was now following the orange-chocolate hair girl.

"Perfect gadgets for capture, Sammy!" Clover states, smiling as bright as the sun. "The whoop silly string to tie up this baddie and shut him up and some whoop sleeping gas to knock him out."

The spy girl in a green spy suit gives a hum of agreement as she quickly sprays a purple cloud in front of Terry. I catch his eyes, which were twitching, and showing with unmasked hatred, before his eyes close.

"Course' Clover." Sam agrees with a bright smile of her own before looking over to Clark siblings. "Nice subtle signal there, Lee." The college girl praises my eldest brother directly.

I glance up towards Lee to see his reaction. His hands have been thrown behind his head, and his teeth are showing amongst his smile. "Well I saw him in the dark, and I knew you guys were back there, so I figured you guys had a better chance to spring him." Arrogance began to leak more heavily into his tone. "Takes a natural born leader to make a good judgment call like that."

My corneas travel around their socket. Even when both my siblings were assuming our little brother's death had only recently occurred, they could act with a sense of normality. Sure, both of their eyes were unnaturally dull, but it's interesting catching onto that.

_Wait… They don't know about Tony. Time to let them know. _

"Guys. There's something you have to know now." In retrospect, at least when thinking about the words I was going to say in my head… I couldn't give a fully valid scenario about how my siblings would react to my knowledge of telling them Tony was alive. _Rage from me keeping it from them? Denial because they assume he's already dead and gone? Pity since they may believe I just can't accept his passing? _I banish the thoughts from my head for now, for what was important was getting across the point that we had to make tracks to get Tony medical attention. I knew that even though he was alive, without treatment, that could change. _My brain just can't seem to fully grasp that. _

"Marc?" I'm shocked out of my thoughts by Megan, who's looking at me with bluntly curious green eyes. "You were saying something?"

"Right, uh-" I was just about to say something when yet another explosion of things begins.

The weight from under me shifts once more, which is the only signal I have before suddenly Sherry erupts from underneath me with all of the strength she can muster. I can only gasp silently in surprise as fast as lightning she whirls around, the knife secure in her hand, and makes and attack. I barely have enough time to dodge her, albeit clumsily, ferocious fatal stab that she was aiming for my head. I don't dodge the weapon completely. Like slicing through lukewarm butter, the knife splits open my forehead. A clean, almost horizontal line right across my forehead appears, and has red liquid seeping out instantly.

I instinctively pull my hand to my forehead, and allow the pain to overtake me briefly in order to cope with it. But that split second is enough time for Sherry to pounce again, knife in position, I subconsciously take note of, going right for my eye.

I don't get the chance to dodge though as Lee suddenly soars over Sherry's head, faster then a freefalling man, as his rocket boots propel him into me to get me away from Jerry's sister. I'm plucked into the air and left dangling, and the next thing I see is Sherry tumbling to the ground like a falling tree, with Megan crouching at her side. I assume she's the one who knocked down the purple hair villain.

The raven-haired Clark then springs into the air and joins Lee and I. Splitting pain, ironically, was serving to dull my senses. I can hear the voices of my siblings, and their concerned tone is getting across to me, but already they were sounding far away. Also, despite the shield of my hand, blood was leaking down my face in tiny streams.

"Marc. Let me see." I finally manage to grasp onto Lee's words. Having no strength to disobey anyone, both physically and mentally, I obey. I hear both of my siblings gasp, but I don't see it because already blood was beginning to flow down my face like a tsunami.

"We need to get you back to whoop." Lee tells me but I barely hear him. I do catch onto the pure panic in his voice, and I manage to some how connect the reason for this frenzy. _They believe they already lost Tony. They don't want to lose me either. But that isn't the case. A head wound like this won't kill me. _

I open my mouth, but voices are interrupting what I desire to say. I can feel my mouth moving, but seeing as I don't see anyone focused on me, and I see other mouths moving, I'm obviously not making any coherent sounds.

I do the only thing I can; devote every one of my fading senses onto focusing on what was being said.

"-He should be okay. He'll suffer a lot of blood lose, but whoop will clean him up in no time."

"So long as we get him there in time."

"That's defiantly a factor. But don't fret, Jerry says that he can send us a vehicle now that the storm has finally calmed."

"Is he sending medical help on it?"

"Considering the state Alex was in, he better!"

I can't really tell who was speaking when, but I was pretty sure the most of the conversation was being exchanged between Lee and Sam. But with every passing second, I was not only losing my hearing sense, but the images around me were turning into foggy mist figures. My conscious would be gone in a matter of moments, I knew, but I wasn't too concerned about living or not. It was just a head wound. Whoop would fix me up.

I have to make sure, however, that my siblings know what they need to know about Tony.

With all of my strength I push out the words from my mouth. "Tony…"

I can hear Lee's voice respond, but I don't bother to focus in on it. I open my mouth once more, and like trying to regurgitate a rock that was lodged in my throat, I force the words.

"Tony's… Alive… Check…" The black dots begin to appear and multiply at an exponential level. "Tony…"

It was then I leave the world of reality for the world of darkness.

Dream- Marc's POV

The white room is what greets me in my next alert moment. A lack of aroma filled the air, and a silence to match is also present. I blink a few times before propping my hands up and twisting my head right to left.

_I thought since Tony was back I wouldn't ever come here again. _

"Guess not. You're stuck with me." I jump at that voice, mostly because I wasn't expecting that voice to be the one I hear in this dream. I whirl around to see the perfectly intact, subconscious Tony smirking at me, hands stuffed in the corresponding side pockets.

"I thought you said since Tony was gone, you'd appear and be not Tony. Well I have him back, why are you still here?" I question harshly, though why my emotions were running so high I wasn't sure.

"You feel different then you claim. Best I've got to offer." Tony shrugs, throwing his hands behind his head. "And more then that, I said I didn't have to be like Tony anymore. I didn't say I wouldn't be Tony… And obviously, your sub-conscious wants me around."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, bow my head, close my eyes, and exhale very sharply. My position remains like this for about a minute before I lift my head to face my replication of my little brother, and the form of him I'm longing to see again. "Why am I here?"

Tony gives me a sly grin. "Well-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you've established the terms, I established the terms of this junk, but give me a break." I bow my head again, but this time, I clench my teeth and press the palm of my hand against my head as pain radiates throughout it. "I've got a headache."

"Know why?" Tony chirps to me, the smile making its presence even in the voice of the form of my younger brother.

My orbs of sight don't try to find the form of my sub-conscious. Instead, my eyes remain staring at the ground. I force myself, despite the pain radiating like heat waves, to critically analyze my brain, running through what happened recently before I came here. I found the conclusion rather easily. "…Sherry."

"Not bad." The raven-haired subconscious form of my youngest brother praises. "And nice job telling your siblings Tony was a live."

That takes me by surprise, but only briefly. "… I told them?" Even as I spoke the words, I remember, albeit very faintly, telling everyone that Tony was alive.

"Yeah. Right before you blacked out." Tony chirps yet again.

This fact should've made me happy. After all, I have faith that knowing that information would guide my siblings to do the obvious; seek medical attention for our youngest brother immediately. They care about his safety as much as I do, and the fact that he would be alive would push them to overwhelming joy, just at had with me.

…

_So why can't I shake this horrible feeling that Tony won't be okay?_ I find myself automatically blinking up at the form of Tony, seeking him to help me find the answer, cause right now, I wasn't able to decipher my feelings at all.

Tony's eyes, which normally held a juvenile gleam to them, were suddenly much more serious. "… I know what you're thinking; that you can't find an answer to your current question. But you should think more. After all, as much as you hate me repeating this, I know what you know."

I don't even attempt to focus everything on thinking, and instead, just stare at my subconscious' form. I felt as lost as a puppy 2000 miles away from home, with the ever constant sickening stone that I just took note of that choose to take up residents in my belly.

Instead of trying, I choose to flop back down the ground, face staring upwards.

"… You have to at least try Marc." Tony encourages me, but I don't respond. I was content with just laying here. _Tony should be safe, so why bother thinking while I'm here. I'll be out soon enough. There's nothing wrong… So why are you here?_

I open my words to relay that message to my mind. "Thought you said you didn't have to be Tony anymore." I hear myself say the words, but blink a few times as it quickly hits me that my mouth didn't move to actually create the words. I struggle back to an upright sitting position before supporting my legs on the ground and rising to a standing position.

Shock fills me as I find myself staring at a figure that made me feel like I was staring into a mirror. _It's a second me. _

This new figure, whom I'm already presuming is probably known as subconscious Marc, gives me a slight smile before giving an apprehensive look that was directed at Tony. "You really have to mess with him?"

"Gotta have something to do that's fun." Tony points out, hands once again snaking their way behind his head, his grin as huge as an elephant.

The second Marc sighs sharply as shoos him away. "You've annoyed him enough. Go away."

"Fine." Tony huffs, but I don't miss that amusement still showing in his eyes. As he whirls on his heels and moves off a short distance, I choose to take in my own subconscious form's gaze. It was full of affection that was, without a doubt, directed to sub conscious Tony.

"Have fun with a nerd talk!" I hear Tony call back, making me focus on him again.

The orange-chocolate haired subconscious figure gives an eye roll before turning to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. The touch makes me turn to him. "It is true that the way you handled the situation was horrible in some ways, but good in others." There was a slightly dark glint to his eyes, a serious tone indicating a lecture. _I'm lecturing myself. _"The second you found your brother was alive, you should have alerted the rest of your siblings and you should have worked to get out of there. You didn't."

I inhale very quickly, the air collecting in my lungs in a way that made me almost choke. My tear ducts seemed to spring to life as this hits me. _He's right… or I'm right. I know I shouldn't have forgotten. I should have been protecting Tony, alerting my siblings instantly of his life. Instead I fought._ I feel my knees buckle beneath me, and I topple to the ground like a tree. My hands covering my face as my breathe becomes hitched.

I feel a form drop down beside me. _"_Now hold on." I glance up, forcing myself to momentarily stagnate kicking myself in order to listen to him. "I said there were some things that were good. When you found out your brother was alive, the thick of the fighting was just happening. The climax had come. By alerting Lee and Megan, you have alerted Sherry and Terry about Tony as well. If they had found out… Well, Tony's chance for survival weighs to be… Well, it would have been about the same as it currently."

I felt a lump lodge itself in my throat at the way he phrased that. It brought an image of my beaten and bloody little brother into my mind. I desperately try to swallow it down, like swallowing down the image engrained into my mind, but it doesn't work.

I feel a hand go to my shoulder, but I find no comforting gesture in it. All I want is to be comforted by real people, not my own mind. I long to simply wake up, find my little brother, and curl around him and just hold him. That's what would comfort me right now. Nothing else.

"Marc. Look at me. Look at you." He whispers. I force myself to be strong and pry my eyes open to look at my subconscious form. "What's passed has passed. You can't change that, and you know that. What you do know is that Tony is going to be taken care of to the best of everyone's abilities." I see him smile in slight confidence, rise to his feet, and glance over at the sub conscious form of Tony, who was aimlessly scuffing the ground with hands stuffed in his jeans. I follow his gaze, but don't rise up. "Tony is going to be in the best medical care the world can offer; whoop. Medicine they have shouldn't be humanly possible, but they've made it possible. Soon enough, our… Your brother will be okay."

I only blink, not responding. I choose to only continue staring at the form of my little brother, longing for him to be the real thing. I want to echo everything I had cried to him when I thought he was nothing but a corpse in my arms. I want to be cuddling him close and banishing all thoughts and assumptions that ever plagued his mind of Megan, Lee, and I hating him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice my subconscious form trailing over to Tony's side. I could only watch in silence as they exchange a few words, with neither seeming hostile or angry. Marc was seeming to be annoyed and caring, at least, that what I could get from his eyes. Tony's eyes, meanwhile, were twinkling with pure childish innocence.

All of a sudden, however, I see my subconscious form raise a hand and ruffle the tanner male's hair. My eyes widen at this action, but only slightly. I couldn't tear my gaze away now. I see Tony throw the Marc closest to him a half-hearted glare, outer lip puckered in the slightest of pouts. I hear my laugh echo slightly before he ever so slightly nudges the form of my younger brother, which sub-conscious Tony returns without any hesitation. Sub-conscious Marc retaliates as a response and this pattern repeats until sub-conscious Tony manages to topple both himself and sub-conscious Marc over. I watch as their mouths part, and content laughter pours out of them.

As Tony continues to laugh, I see my own sub conscious form glance over to me, smiling. His eyes speak for themselves.

_If you want this kind of relationship with your brother, it's just as much up to you as it is Tony to make it possible. It'll be hard now, but work for it._

The dream world dissolved like acid disintegrating metal as a black screen overtook my image. It was only a few more seconds before I plunge into a dreamless sleep.

End of Dream- Marc's POV- Two days later

Just like the dream world, I open my eyes to look at nothing but white. Like a warm winter wonderland, the white room stretched across my entire vision. The distinct aroma that everyone would describe as a 'sick person,' I just found it to stench of sterilization as hospitals tended to uphold, wafted past my nostrils. I inhale and exhale steadily, my chest rising and falling from where I was currently laying on a thin mattress, supported above the square tiled floor. A thin, green hospital attire was providing my civilized coverings, but nothing more.

The sound of a high pitch buzz clouds my hearing for a few seconds before the sounds of a steady beep takes over. The second the beeps take over, I glance over to my right, a familiar sight for the last twenty-four greeting me.

The small form of a black-haired little brother greets me, looking no stronger then a frail newborn. A white sheet shielded most of his body. The long, vertical lump in the middle of the bed stuck out, with one limp arm in view of me and laying limply and flatly to the side. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, providing the necessarily equipment to pump life sustain amounts of air into the figure's lungs. Various medical devices, some orthodox and others not, were positioned all around him, but not in any spot that hindered my view of the figure.

I swallow thickly as I take in this sight once again. While it was, sadly, more preferable compared to the haunting images already implanted into my mind in connection to this figure, I willed for the images I now received to be of the figure grinning, laughing, joking around, or anything remotely positive compared to this frail, sickly being that I was staring at now.

_Oh Tony… Maybe… _I was struggling to stagnate thoughts of self-pity, but luck wasn't on my side with that yet. Two days ago, the day I would now classify as the worst day of my life, was the day that these injuries occurred on Tony, my precious little brother. That old saying of 'whipped within an inch of his life' applied so great here, especially considering the fact a whip was used to inflict some of the wounds my little brother had acquired. He had bones snapped like twigs, wounds to decorate his body, and been thrown from a lethal altitude to the ground.

It was amazing, thinking back on everything, that he had gotten out alive at all.

In the end, Whoop had discovered broken fingers, various whip marks all over him, various burses, and signs of head trauma that signaled a concussion. Having slipped out of unconscious then had put him in a coma as of current, and until he was awake, the medics at whoop were refusing the perform any major and unorthodox procedures. Once he was awake, as my siblings and I have been informed, his chances of survival will rise dramatically. I do honestly believe that.

_Now if only he'd wake up._

Saying I was eager for my brother to awaken was an under statement. Even so, my stomach churned at the thought of confronting him. Chances are, it would be a long while before Tony would be able to discuss with us the most serious matters that had arose from this. And reflecting on how negatively he responded to us, to me mostly, back at the villain HQ, I wasn't sure it would be an easy task to even get him to listen. Even more so, we would need to apologize for everything… I need to apologize for everything. _And he needs to be awake for it this time. _

Pulling my knees up to my chest, my chin resting on the former body part, I began to contemplate what I would say to Tony when I got the chance. Again. It was essentially rehearsing, but in this case, I didn't care. I wanted to make sure I addressed everything with my little brother. I have been doing this many times since I had come here. A machine was waking me up every hour and I couldn't go back to sleep until given permission by a doctor too. _And it's more like order, not permission. _I was doing my best thinking now when I was awake, but the second I was caught to be awake, especially by Lee and Megan, I would be coaxed back to sleep in a matter of seconds. _Don't they understand I can barely sleep with all that's speculating in my mind?_

Right now, I just want to take my chance to go over my planned apology to my brother. What I had cried out to my brother in my hysterics back in Jerry's siblings' hideout was full of the correct emotion, but not the words. I needed to address _everything_, and reaffirm with my little brother that I would be there for him from now on.

An experience like this whole fiasco was no doubt going to scar him for the rest of his life.

With that thought plaguing my mind, I can't help but glance over to Tony's form once more. Like a recorded video, my mind was flashing back to everything experience I ever shared with Tony, putting special emphasize on his more childish, his more naïve, his more innocent moments.

_The times I would help him with math, when I was, possibly, terminally ill with ammonia, or playfulness in play fighting… The times he would crawl over to my bed after a nightmare, or even look to me for soothing when something would frighten him in the night. The times he had my back, even against bullies, and the times I had his back._ Every memory that had been plaguing me since Tony had run away, which seemed like a millennium ago, were rushing by my mind. Tears sprang for about the millionth time in the last few days, and I found myself burying my face into the backs of my hand. The white bandages covering my, apparently, deep head wound brush against the back of my palm.

My precious brother… I exhale sharply once to prevent the tears from flowing. _Do I even have a chance of rebuilding our once strong bond? By now, would it even help you? _

I stay like this for about a minute before I lift my head, staring over to Tony once. But this time, there's a change.

I could see the slightest signs of green eyes open, and staring out into the world.

This causes me to go into a literal frenzy as I sprang from my bed, nearly tumbling to the ground since my legs weren't expecting the sudden jolt and for the fact I haven't put weight on my legs in about two days. It didn't matter, because in a matter of three seconds, I was by Tony's bed side, staring down at his form.

Cloudy, unfocused, and even scared green eyes were searching around. And from lack of focusing on me, I was fairly certain he was barely within reality. But he's out of the comma… he's awake.

"Tony." I whisper very gently, attempting to win his attention. I succeed in that his green orbs stop moving, and seem to be focusing on me. I do notice fear. Fear and uncertainty. The look makes him seem no older then five year old, childish to the point that it makes my heart drop. He seemed to be nothing more then a frail kitten abandoned by his mother.

I don't want to address the possibility that Tony was already remembering the events of the previous days, and choose to focus on getting my little brother up to speed on events currently. "You're in the hospital Tony. You're okay. Just banged up… But you're okay." I whisper, feeling concern that I may frighten him.

That 'lost' look to the young raven's eyes doesn't depart at my words, so I do the only other thing I can think of. Reaching out my hand very slowly, making sure it's in as clear view as possible, I let it rest on Tony's hair. Terror and dread were filling me, pouring into me like liquid, as I was uncertain as to whether or not my little brother would react negatively to my contact.

Pushing that away, however, I begin to ever to lightly stroke the bush of hair that was my brother's. Amazingly, despite having had to do immediate stitches on my brother's head to stagnate bleeding there, they had been able to do it without shaving any hair away. They had even rinsed it clean of all traces of blood, fortunately. Albeit messy and full of dread-locks from lack of brushing, it was soft like rabbit fur. I hope it is as soothing to me as it is Tony. Daring to check, I glance directly at my brother's eyes once more.

At first glance, they don't seem to have changed. But upon closer expectation, I see a more relaxed look to the green depths, the slightest tracings of soothingness amongst his slight confusion. My heart swells slightly as I see this. I am calming my brother, soothing him, like a big brother should. I keep up my feathery light stroking

Where the oxygen mask was, I catch glimpse of a pink, fleshy, mound flicking around and pushing against the clear covering on the raven's mouth. I'm gathering that Tony was desiring to say something, leading to him needing the mask off.

I shake my head. As much as I was longing, partially, to converse with Tony, I didn't dare tamper with the medical devices around him. I was confident even in my medical abilities, but I refused to risk Tony's health by an impulse decision.

"Sorry little T." I mummer softly, rubbing the littler one's forehead some. "You have to keep that mask on. It's making sure you get enough O2, or air I guess." I chuckle, very briefly, as my fingers go back to playing with his hair.

That was the last thing I got to say, because very suddenly, the white rectangle that was the door swung open. I crane my neck back, withdrawing my hand from Tony, and focus on who's at the door. I find myself staring at Megan, Lee, Jerry, and a doctor. Already, without even considering why I was by my younger brother's bed side, the lecture they were ready to deliver showed clearly in their eyes. I didn't bother letting them start.

"Tony's awake." I inform bluntly, knowing that is all the explanation in the world I need right now.

I know it doesn't register with them right away, because while the shock is evident on all four sets of faces, now one dares move. The white trench-coat doctor makes the first move, slipping away unnoticed by everyone, at least I believe, but me. Then, a few seconds following, like the play button on remote was pressed, my siblings move.

Megan is first coming up to Tony's other side while covering her mouth with both hands. The female raven's eyes shine with unsheathed tears of joy, and she's shaking, with relief I assume. Little tears escape from her eyes.

Lee comes up to my side just as quickly, staring down at Tony with tears shinning in his own eyes. Instead of covering his mouth, however, he shows off a very obvious grin.

"Tony…" I hear Megan choke out, but by now, I choose to just focus on my younger brother.

"Hey bro, glad to see you back with us." Lee greets. "Getting bored with sleeping yet?" He asks with the slightest laugh, attempting to lift the mood even a little. I understand, with a clear mind now, it was for our sakes. _Few days ago, I would have thought of him as nothing less then a rear-end of a donkey for saying that._

I can see the green eyes of Tony flicking around again, and the sight of his tongue moving catches my attention yet again. Ripping my gaze away from Tony, I glance up to my boss, who was choosing to stay out of the way. "He wants to say something. Can he take off the oxygen mask?"

Jerry clears his throat upon being addressed and fiddles a little bit with his clothing for a moment before speaking. "Your doctor is no doubt alerting the others that Tony is awake, and I have no doubts that they'll begin procedures as soon as possible. The oxygen mask was meant for him to sustained while in a coma, however, so I assume yes." To affirm Jerry is confident, I assume, I watch him slide forward before stretching out his arms and removing the mask from the youngest male in the room's mouth.After he does that, Jerry withdraws from my line of sight, and no doubt my siblings.

I watch Tony blink a few times and like a leash had been removed, he now tilts his head back and fourth ever so slightly, as if trying to get a better look at all three of his siblings. Even with the mask off, he remains silent.

"Well Tony? Didn't you have something to say?" Lee prompts gently after a few seconds of waiting.

Tony's lips remain close for but a few seconds more before they slowly open. I instinctively lean in, making the prediction his words would be soft spoken, breathy, and difficult to hear. I also figure he must have something important to say if persisting to speak for a good half the time since his awakening.

What I hear is but one sound. "Ow…"

I let out a slight chuckle at that, as do Megan and Lee, but I know for a fact that a glimpse to the green eyes of the raven would show off numerous levels of pain. I glance over to confirm, and as I do, the slightest whimper catches my attention. I frown deeply, and glance to him helplessly. _I want nothing more then to stop your pain, Tony. Both physically, and emotionally. _

I glance over to Lee as he makes a spot on the bed, just below where Tony's hands extended too. "You're messed up pretty bad, little guy." He admits, a frown visible on his and concern blunt in his eyes. "But your at whoop." He points out, reaching up, somewhat awkwardly looking, to stroke the middle of Tony's arm. "You'll be okay." His voice sounds somewhat strained as he said that, but mostly just due to positioning.

Tony's jaw parts again. "Hospital?" He questions in a very small voice.

"Whoop Hospital, T." That's all I hear Megan say as she takes up a spot on Tony's other side, our little brother being small enough for three people to be on the bed without too much trouble, and began to stroke the littler raven's cheek.

I watch my siblings for a second before taking my position back up, still standing, as to stroke the black locks of Tony. I smile softly in comfort, as Tony, this time visibly relaxes, but his eyes remain open. My two older siblings and I don't dare speak a word right now, not desiring to miss this moment with Tony. It was a miracle beyond all other miracles that Tony managed to pull through everything. Recovery would be long, psychically; Jerry predicted about 1 and ½ months with the help of the advanced technology of whoop. Recovery emotionally… Mentally… I didn't dare think to much on that right now. Regardless of those downfalls, we managed to keep our baby brother. We had our second chance.

The moment we were sharing was all too soon interrupted, however, as my own doctors chooses to make an appearance. "Megan Clark and Lee Clark." He interrupts, catching our attention. "I regret to inform you that you must leave. We wish to get started right away with Tony Clark, and we can't have more people in here then needed." The doctor then glances over to his employer and gives a polite nod. "If you do not mind, sir, I must ask you to do the same."

Jerry gives a nod of approval.

"As for you, Marc Clark." My own doctor states, finally addressing me. "You'll be moving rooms soon, and be leaving soon as well as you're making on schedule healing. We ask for you right now, however, to get some rest and stay in your bed as we prep your brother for the first of his procedures."

I give the slightest of nods to show my agreement, and swallow any protests that were threatening to erupt at even the thought of abandoning my brother to be alone in this room. _A good big brother would stay regardless. _

I watch as Jerry departs from the room, motioning for my two older siblings to follow. Megan leaves without a word, unlike my eldest sibling. Lee glances over to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Get some rest." He prompts me gently, smiling, before directing that smile at Tony. "As for you, just close your eyes, and before you know it, we'll be back beside you."

Tony only gives a nod, which makes me suddenly realize he hasn't given a response to any of the latest words in regards to the doctor till now.

With that, however, both my boss, Lee, and Megan are gone from the room. I glance over to the doctor, expecting him to hurriedly shoo me to my bed, but I watch him leave the room as well. "I must quickly check that preparations are set." He calls over his shoulder, almost reading my mind as to my wonderings on why he was leaving.

Then, it became a silent room with its occupants being only myself and my little brother. I look down at Tony once and offer him my most comforting smile I could muster. "Hey, why not close your eyes? You'll be okay. It'll all be over soon, just like Lee said."

My little brother gives another little nod to show he heard before his eyes tare away from me, focusing directly ahead. His eyes seem distant, and I can guess he's barely even here. Chances are, when he awakes again, he won't remember this interaction at all. _I'm okay with that, I guess. _Everything I said, everything I had done, I was more then willing to repeat a million more times.

_I enjoyed it. I loved it. I liked… feeling like I was a big brother to Tony again. I missed it…_

I began to retreat back to my bed, my mood lighter then it had been for the last sum amount of days. While so many issues with Tony's running away fiasco were unresolved, and no doubt challenges were still to arise, I just felt… More confident. This interaction with the raven post runaway was confidence that my siblings and I could work this out.

I wasn't more then five steps away from my bed when Tony's voice cuts in, weak still, but stronger and more clear then it had been since he had first awakened.

"I heard everything."

I glance back over to my little brother not really understanding what he meant. I want to know more so without even thinking I whirl back on my heels and hike back to my brother's bed side. I glance down at him, desperate to make eye contact again. But he was focusing straight ahead still.

"What do you mean Tony?" I ask. _What did he hear? _

He doesn't respond directly, and only continues by repeating, "I heard everything." He gives a sigh and relaxes his head, eyes fluttering shut. "I heard what Lee, Megan… And you said. I heard what happened. I heard everything… Sorry for not believing you."

I go mute as I let in the raven's words sink in, my mind showing me the images of those few turmoil filled minutes, which seemed like an entire era at the time, where I believed my brother was actually a lifeless body in front of me. I remember what was reveled to my siblings and I at that time, and the tears we shed… And the apologies I spluttered out.

I swallow thickly, unable to believe what Tony was implying as far as my knowledge went. "You heard everything…?"

"Yes." Tony replies simply, voice but apart of the wind again.

The realization hits me harder then any other realization has lately. He knew… He knew what happened… He knew what I said… Right?

_There's… There's nothing else he could be referring too!_

Relief is an under statement for what flows through my body. I feel myself sag just slightly, trembling violently, as I repeat the knowledge that Tony had heard and experienced what my siblings and I experienced. My body was literally aching with relief. It was beyond anything I could have ever hoped for.

I begin so splutter out incoherent thoughts, while my hand went without a firm order from my mind and began to once again stroke the matted locks of my little brother. "You heard… I never imagined… I didn't think you would… Not that I mind but-" I cut off as I realize an apology had been apart of my brother's words. He apologized… For not believing me? _No. _"No… No don't be sorry little brother… No. You don't have to be sorry at all." I lean in closer to Tony, our faces merely inches apart, my eyes staring into his eyelids, which were covering his eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry, I promise. None of this was your fault." I whisper. "You don't have to be sorry… Heck, you barely do anything… Except for two things." My head was moving so it was being directed into his ear, and was forced to stop my hair stroking. "You just have to heal… And enjoy the love and protection your siblings will be giving you." I pause. "The love in protection that I will be giving you." I pull away then, I finish firmly, but softly and lovingly. "Nothing more."

The younger raven doesn't give a response, but his face shows nothing but peace and relaxness. Even so, I was pleading for a smile to become present on that tan face. Something that, I only just realize now, has been absent from my life since Tony ran away days ago. _One step at a time. _

I could be totally wrong about this, about Tony even knowing what I was talking. Maybe he wasn't even referring to what I was thinking of and the apologies would be even more long drawn out then ever.

_Doesn't matter. _I reason silently. I was more then happy to do that for Tony. I won't back down.

"I love you Tony, my little brother. I love you." I whisper softly, fiddling with his hair for a few more seconds.

_I love him… So much. _I was determined to make sure without any doubt he would learn that. I couldn't start now though, now he had to heal physically. And honestly, my bed was seeming to be a wonderful of a place to be right now after the emotional turmoil of the hour.

Before I begin to retreat back to my bed, however, I instinctively perform one last action. Leaning down, I press a very gentle kiss to the forehead of my only little brother, smiling as I withdraw.

My smile grows as I see a smile grow on Tony's face.

**A/N**

**AND DONE. The second part of the chapter, which was over 10,000 words, is done. Thank goodness. O_O… Now to go back and edit. *groan* Still got the first part to edit too…**

**While I do that, time to address some things. I understand that with Tony's accumulated injuries, it can be assumed that this story will go on for like 5 more chapters or even more… Unless you guys want me to take another two years on the story, with more long drawn out waits, I ain't doing that. Sorry guys, Tony's recovery would be a wonderful chance for a lot of fluffy moments in present times, but honestly, I never considered that until writing this chapter… (I know, smart.)**

**I can do a few things about this, but I won't address all of these things now. I never intended to write anything in accordance to this story after it was done, but I realize that some sort of… kind of sequel, is appropriate. Well, it won't be a sequel, but a… sister fic to this or something… I don't know. Basically another fic with Operation run away that goes into Tony's physical and emotional rehabilitation. **

**I understand, this story was major torture for Tony, and is bound to scar him physically and mentally. I'm not trying to undermine that idea, I just don't have the time to write all that out.**

**I may or may not write that sort of second fic. We'll see. It won't be for awhile if I do.**

**For now, what I'm doing is just writing one last chapter for this story, and that's the epilogue. It will be long, taking place about 5-8 months after the events of Operation Runaway, and finishing off this story. I won't spoil it, but I'll do my best to satisfy and make an appropriate ending, even though I skip a lot of months of family fluffiness.**

**Thanks so much to all of you for not pestering as homework and jobs consumes my free time and I'm plagued sporadically, and at the worst times, with writers block. I love you all!**

**When will the final chapter be posted?… I refuse to make any promises. Because we all know I will break it. *guiltily looks away* **

**Anyways guys, I did my best to deliver, and it came out that is last chapter was 16,000+ words. I feel a little less guilty now. A little… Anyways, see you next time. And I do appreciate reviews still, of course, but I refuse to fully ask… Cause I don't deserver you amazing people! DX.**


End file.
